You Had Me At Oliver Queen
by DelenaOrNothing
Summary: Felicity is finding it harder and harder to hide her growing feelings for Oliver. She has to make a decision to keep it to herself or finally lay it on the line, but when a college boyfriend pops in town to ask her out, things get a little crazy in Felicity's life. Is Oliver getting a bit jealous?
1. Felicity's Date

**I felt compelled to write about Oliver and Felicity because they're that compelling. So I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be because I don't have much free time, but I presume at least five or six, but we'll see, depending on how the story unfolds. I just wanted to write a scenario for a good episode or two, not necessarily a whole book. Please let me know if you like it. This one will be more angst and romance and not as much smut. My Delena fic is about vampires so it called for lots of sex/smut, but Olicity isn't a couple that warrants a lot of smut, at least not now.**

**(By the way, I do not own these characters or claim to. I'm just writing a story about Olicity because they warrant it and all the other stories the fabulous fanfic writers tell about them. Olicity just deserve to be written about. I hope you like my version.)**

**Rated M for adult themes, action, some language, some sexual situations**

(This story begins two years into Oliver & Felicity's working relationship. By day she still works at Queen Consolidated in the offices there and by night she's at the lair doing her Team Arrow thing.)

It was midnight and even though my body was begging for sleep, the thoughts running through my bruised head wouldn't allow me to sleep. All I could think about and persistently reflect upon was what had happened earlier and how I couldn't get it out of my mind. How was I going to act tomorrow? How was he going to act tomorrow? I was so confused and whole a lot embarrassed. How could I have let that happen? I seriously wasn't going to get any sleep, with all that was going on in my head, not to mention that nasty cut over my eye. I just knew I'd be awake all night.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the pint of mint chocolate chip I had on reserve in my freezer and pulled it out. Before I knew it, I was scraping the bottom of it. I threw away the empty carton and headed out of the kitchen. As I was making my way back to my bedroom, I heard a faint knock on the front door. I looked over at the clock and it said 12:20. Who the hell could that be? I walked over to the door on my tippy toes and stood to the side of it with caution, and with a sceptical voice I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Felicity. It's Oliver. I need to talk to you."

My heart dropped as I unlocked the chain from the door.

(Earlier that same day around lunchtime.)

"Excuse me, Oliver," I said as I walked into his office. "When you have a minute, can I ask you a favor?" I said as I stood in his doorway.

"I have a minute, come on in. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's just a dress I picked up at the department store during lunch."

"Are you planning on changing out of the dress you've got on?" Oliver jokingly said with a smirk.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Do you think I could leave early from my 'night job" if you don't mind? I've got something I've gotta do."

"It must be really important if you want to leave me and Diggle in charge of the technical end of things."

"It's nothing, really, and please don't touch my equipment - I mean, my laptop."

"Well, it's obviously 'something' if you're asking for a night off. You never ask for time off."

"It's just that a friend of mine is in town and he called and wanted to go have a drink."

"He?" Oliver said with an inquisitive tone.

"Yes, he. It's a guy I dated in college. I haven't seen him in a few years. He called me out of the blue because he's in town. You can do without me for a night, can't you?"

"That remains to be seen," Oliver mumbled under his breath as he swiveled out of his chair.

"What was that?" I asked, moving forward having heard his response.

"Yes, you go out and have fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks, but I don't expect to be out very long. It's just drinks."

(Later that day)

The day seemed to come and go rather quickly and before I knew it, it was almost time for my date. I had gone home between my day and night job, took a shower, washed my hair, and then went to the lair for a couple of hours to finish up on some research I had started. I brought my dress with me so I could change into it when it was time. I didn't want to get anything on it before I had left for my date.

It was 7 p.m. and I was getting antsy. Oliver was busy doing his workout on the salmon ladder and Diggle was sitting quietly at a desk across from me. I was supposed to meet Jax at 8:30, so I decided I'd go ahead and get ready while Oliver was still around. I went into the bathroom and freshened up and pulled the hairband out of my hair. I flipped my hair a couple of times and I had just the right amount of wave helped along by the ponytail that had held my hair for the last couple of hours.

I slipped into the dress I had bought at lunch that I had paid way too much for. Oh, well, my job paid me well. I should spend my money on something other than bills every now and again. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was not disappointed in my purchase, but I hoped I was not overdressed. I wasn't quite sure just how dressed up I should have gotten. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard but I didn't want to be too casual either. After all, it had been a while since I'd been out and, truth be told, I wanted Oliver to see me in this little number more than my actual date, not that Oliver had noticed anything I've worn before, but there's always today.

I walked out of the bathroom in my black mini dress and my favorite designer heels I've never had the chance to wear. I walked back into the lair and it was eerily quiet. Oliver nor Diggle were there. Huh? Where had they gone? More importantly, where had Oliver gone? Had he left on some mission? God, l really wanted him to see me in my dress. It figures. He probably wouldn't have noticed I had even changed anyway.

I walked over to my computer and shut it off and grabbed my purse hanging on the chair. As I turned around, there he was, Oliver, across the room leaning against the staircase with one arm on the rail and a wide grin on his face.

"Were you trying to sneak out of here, Felicity?"

I fumbled with my words and, as I took a step forward, my purse slipped out of my hands onto the concrete floor, and all of the contents of my purse spilled out onto the floor. I hurriedly got down to my knees and started picking up the items that had strewn across the floor, and before I knew it, Oliver was right there on one knee with me.

"Let me help you," he said as he was leaned down within inches from me.

"It's okay, it's okay. I've got it, I've got it," I nervously uttered repeatedly.

"You seem nervous, Felicity. Are you okay?"

_Being in close proximity to you always makes me nervous, you idiot, you beautiful sexy idiot._

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just not used to these new heels yet."

"And a nice pair of heels they are," he said with a smirk.

_He noticed._

I smiled at him for far too long before I snapped out of the trance I seemed to fall in whenever I looked at him and I hastily continued to pick up my things.

"Thanks again, Oliver, but I've got this. You can go do what it is you do now. I'll lock up when I leave."

"Don't be silly. I'll wait for you and walk you to your car."

"That's not necessary. I'm going to call a cab."

"Why, where is your car, Felicity?"

"The transmission is shot. I dropped it off this afternoon. They're not going to be done with it until tomorrow."

"Well, then let me drop you off wherever you need to go," he suggested.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure you've got better things to do than to drive me –"

"Felicity, don't be so stubborn. I want to take you," he said as he put his hand on top of my shoulder.

"Okay, but you are not going to stick around to interrogate my date."

"I promise. Just the ride, Felicity, just the ride."

I looked at him and cracked a smile. I couldn't help it. He was always saying things that made it impossible for me not to smile at him.

"Well, that's the last of it, I think. Now, the hard part is going to be standing back up in these shoes."

"Let me help you up," Oliver stood before me with an out-stretched hand.

I looked up as my eyes followed his body all the way up to his face. All I saw was this man standing in front of me with his hand out and a grin on his face and all I wanted to do was spend the evening with him and not go on this stupid date.

I grabbed his hand and he practically pulled me up without even trying and I landed smack dab in front of him and I gazed up at him longer than I should, especially if I didn't want my feelings for him to be detected.

"Thank you for helping me. As usual, I'm such a clutz."

"Well, then, you are a very well-dressed, beautiful clutz."

I panicked a little inside by his unexpected response. I got the impression he might have, too.

_What is happening right now? Did he just call me beautiful?_

"Felicity…"

"Uh-huh," I couldn't find any words, so there you go.

"You look, um…"

When I saw him slightly bite his bottom lip, my entire body quivered.

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know I'm not the 'leggy model type,' but –"

"Felicity, no one is making me say anything. I'm telling you, you look beautiful."

I took a deep breath and felt my heart racing. "Thank you, that's sweet of you to say."

We both sort of separated and backed away as nonchalantly as we could.

"So where is this guy taking you anyway?" Oliver quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet him at the Red Room downtown. But now that I don't have to call a cab and wait for the hour it takes one to get here, I guess I have some time to kill."

"Well, I can wait with you if you want me to," Oliver said in a sincere tone.

"Come on, Oliver, it's Friday night. I know if you don't have criminals to track down, you've probably got at least two girls lined up with a third on standby. Don't let me keep you waiting."

"Felicity, in case you haven't noticed, for the last two months I've been here with you and Diggle working on the weekends so there are no standbys, just Diggle and…and you."

"Oh," I said surprised but secretly satisfied.

"So why don't I run upstairs and grab a bottle of wine and I can pour you a glass before your date. Maybe you won't be so nervous."

"Do I seem nervous?"

"Yes, you do," he replied immediately.

"You're right. I'm so nervous. A glass of wine would be great. You don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course I don't mind. I'd do anything for you, you know that," he winked at me as he started heading out of the room.

I sat there for a few minutes wondering about my date and if he could in any way, shape, or form, compare to Oliver. I mean, it could happen, couldn't it? Who was I kidding? I had Oliver, all six-foot-whatever of him, all alone looking at me with those piercing eyes and that rock hard body and that sexy voice wanting to keep me company while I was waiting to go on my date with a guy I hadn't seen in a few years. The poor guy wasn't even starting on an even playing field. He was already in the negative and he was going to have to do something really special to make me want to stay out past 10:00.

As I sat there deep in my thoughts on my impending date and how he wasn't Oliver, Oliver had walked in unbeknownst to me.

"Hey, I'm back."

(Making a clearing throat sound) HEY, FELICITY, I'm back," he said louder.

"Oh, you're back," I said startled.

"I just said that," he said playfully.

"Sorry. So what did you bring me?" I inquired with excitement.

"I brought white and red. Which would you prefer?"

_I'd prefer you but since that's not a choice_…

"I'll take white. Thank you."

So after a couple of glasses of wine, I found myself a little buzzed.

"Uh, I think I better not have another glass of wine or I'll ramble more than I already do and make an unfavorable impression on my date tonight. I'd rather not get off to an inauspicious start right off the bat, if at all possible."

Oliver walked up to me and smiled, shaking his head. He took the empty glass out of my hand and placed it on the table next to me as he leaned over me very closely as he did it.

"Nothing you could ever do could make you look unfavorable, Felicity."

I looked at him wondering what the hell was up with all these compliments tonight of all nights.

"So do you want that ride?" Oliver whispered in a low husky voice.

_God, do I ever. Okay, stop, Felicity. What is up with my dirty mind tonight? Is Oliver flirting with me or am I just imagining this?_

"Oh, is it that time already?" I responded with the only thing I could think of to say in my flustered state.

"I think it is," he said without moving an inch away from his very close stance next to me.

God, he smelled so good. Did he have to smell so good, too? I couldn't help but inhale the scent of him with him standing inches from me. What the hell was he doing there anyway? Not that I was complaining.

"You smell really nice," Oliver whispered as he bumped his shoulder into mine.

_He did not just say that to me, did he? Can he read my mind now? Is he messing with me?_

"Thanks, so do you," another quick reflex response that tumbled out of my mouth before thinking it through.

_Holy shit, I didn't just say that, did I?_

"Um, I guess we should get going then," I nervously said as I wiggled my way around him and walked at a quick pace towards the exit. As I tried to open the door I've opened a million times, I couldn't for the life of me get the damn knob to turn. Before I knew it, Oliver was right behind me with his chest pressed against my back and leaned over my shoulder.

"You've got to unlock it first, Fe-lic-ity," he stressed the pronunciation of my name as he cracked a smile.

I giggled like an idiot due to my embarrassment and tried to play it cool.

"I knew that," I said while taking a deep breath and shrugging my shoulders upwards.

"Here, let me." Oliver placed his hand on my elbow and guided me to the side as he turned the lock on the door and then stood there.

"I just want to say something before you go," Oliver said as he turned towards me standing in front of the closed door.

_Uh, you don't want me to go because you want me to stay here with you? Done._

"If for any reason you aren't having a good time or you need to leave because this guy is a jerk, you call me and I'll come get you, whatever time it is, okay?"

"Oliver, I…"

"Promise me. I don't want to have to worry about you all night."

"Why would you worry about me? There's no reason to worry."

Oliver suddenly locked the door back as if I said something wrong and he turned to me quickly, putting his hands on either side of my arms.

"Felicity, let's get something clear. I worry about you. I worry about you all the time."

"I can take care of myself," I said firmly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, what do you mean then?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He got very serious and sighed loudly and I wasn't sure what he was about to say but the Lord knew I wanted to hear what it was.

"I know I don't show it all the time, but besides my sister and Diggle, you are single-handedly the most important person in my life. I feel responsible for putting you in the position you are in every day, which is a position to get hurt just by association. There are people out there willing to do anything to get to me. What I do is dangerous and you're right in the middle of it. So sometimes I don't even sleep when you're not around because I'm not there with you to protect you from all of this."

_Well, by all means, come over to my house, be there. I'm not stopping you._

My mind wandered again.

"Oliver, I'm okay. I'll be okay. You've already saved me a few times from crazy lunatics and even myself at times and I'm sure you'll be there to do it again if I need you to. You don't have to babysit me, though. I have to live my life outside of this world we've created. You and Diggle are the most important people in my life too. I don't know what I'd do without you…(I paused longer than I should have)…and Diggle."

"Please be careful tonight, that's all I ask." Oliver looked deep into my eyes waiting for my response.

"It's just drinks. I think I will survive that."

He continued to look at me waiting for a different response.

"Yes, I promise, I'll be careful."

"That's better," he said approvingly.

Oliver raised his hand to my face and rubbed his thumb on the side of my mouth.

"Uh, Oliver, what are you—"

"You had a little smudge of lipstick..."

"Oh, thank you. Is it gone now?" I said as I put my hand to my mouth.

"Yes, everything looks perfect."

_Awkward pause number 37._

"He's a very lucky guy, you know?" Oliver said as his hand slid down the side of my arm.

_What is he trying to say here? I mean, shit! He's here being so sweet and attentive and he's practically breathing down my neck and doing that leaning thing and his mouth keeps uttering things I can't even comprehend at the moment. Seriously, I have no interest in leaving the spot I'm standing in at this moment to go on some date with Jake…I mean, Jax, right now. So unless he brings it up, I'm going to continue to stand here with him inches from me. Your call, Oliver._

"Felicity…"

"Yes, Oliver..."

"Do you really have to go on this date?"

_Oh, my God. Is he going to ask me to not go? Could he be jealous? I'll cancel this date in a New York minute, Oliver. Just give me one reason to._

"Why would I not go on my date?"

"Well, I was thinking…" he paused mid sentence.

"What are you trying to say, Oliver?"

"Well, I was thinking…I really need to get a handle on this new very real threat that is supposed to be heading into town or already here and I may need you here if something comes up."

_That's it? That's his reason? Hell no_.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow? Are you even sure these criminals are here or heading into Starling City? I know Diggle had said it was just a hunch from one of his informants. I think it can wait until tomorrow, right?

"You're right. Don't listen to me. I want you to have a good time."

_What was that all about anyway? Was that some lame attempt to get me to work over time or did he not want me to go on this date for some reason? I don't really care at this moment because now I am too frustrated. A minute ago he was making me feel like he was actually attracted to me and now he's wanting me to go have a good time? Those two things do not coincide at all with how I thought he was feeling. I am so in this crazy attraction slash crush slash love story all by my damn self, aren't I?_

I moved around him as fast as I could and unlocked the door and walked out.

"Felicity, hold up a second. I left my keys on the table. Let me get them."

I didn't listen, I just walked as fast as I could to put some distance between me and Oliver. I didn't want him to see me frustrated and ask me what was wrong. I obviously read too much into Oliver being nice to me and I just needed a quick breather. Deep breaths, deep breaths. By the time I got to the car, I planned on being my normal quirky self.

As I approached Oliver's car, it was really dark and I just knew I was going to trip in these heels. Somehow I managed to make it to the car unscathed, but I immediately felt someone behind me. I assumed it was Oliver who had caught up to me, so I turned around with a smile and was all ready to act completely unaffected despite my real feelings. As I turned around swiftly, I was caught off guard by a disheveled stranger who had walked up on me and was invading my personal space and looking rather menacing.

"Give me your purse, Bitch."

"What did you call me?"

He pulled out a gun and put it to my head and coldcocked me with it. "Bitch, I said…"

That was the last I heard from him or me, for that matter, until I came to.

* * *

(To be continued...)


	2. Bruised

**Thanks for all the positive feedback. Y'all had me at "Please Continue." I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Felicity, please...Felicity," I heard a familiar voice dancing around in my head.

"Can you hear me?" the voice got closer and more clear.

I struggled to open my eyes, but the overwhelming feeling that my body could not move outweighed my ability to focus enough to regain consciousness.

This voice in my head kept urging me to move, to do anything.

"Wake up, Felicity. I need you to wake up."

The next thing I remembered was opening my eyes very slowy and seeing a dark figure hovering over me and shimmering lights in the distance and then feeling the overwhelming sensation that my head was going to explode. I forced myself to focus and I finally realized Oliver was leaning over me, my head in his lap, my head in his hands.

"Oliver?" I said in a lethargic voice.

"Thank God, you had me scared to death."

"What happened?" I said still sluggish.

"You were knocked out cold, Felicity. Don't try to move."

"Some jerk tried to steal my purse and then hit me in my face." Everything suddenly came rushing back to me.

"It's okay. I handled that jerk."

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He's over there." Oliver's eyes motioned over to his left. My attacker looked to be curled in a ball, lying motionless.

"The police are on their way. Now, lie still. Besides there being an awful gash over your right eye, I think you hit your head when you hit the concrete."

I moaned in agreement. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"I'm so sorry, Felicity," he said sounding as if he was blaming himself.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't hit me, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then you've got nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. That was just your typical lowlife street thug who likes to attack women in dark alleys. It's not exactly unheard of."

"Still...I should have been there to stop it," he said as he laid his head down.

"Hey, hey" - I lifted my hand up to grab his - "I'm the one that didn't wait for you. Now, stop."

I suddenly felt a rush of pain in my head and grabbed the side of it.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No, I don't need a hospital."

"Felicity -"

"It's just a bump," I argued.

"No, it's a gash," he corrected me.

"You can stitch me up, right?"

"I can, but I think you need -"

"Oliver, please, I hate hospitals so the last thing I want to do right now is go to one. How many times have I stiched you up?"

"Okay, you win, but I need to get you inside to stop that bleeding and look you over." As he looked at me lying there, his face grew angry.

"God, I should have killed that guy for laying his hands on you."

"But you didn't...right?"

"No, he'll live...unfortunately."

"Oliver, I know you, and you need to stop feeling guilty about this. You can't be everywhere all the time. What matters is you're here now, okay?"

He was very quiet all of a sudden. I knew he blamed himself and there was no getting through to him.

"Oliver, do you think we can get out of here now?"

"Do you think you can sit up?"

"I can try."

As Oliver helped lift me up into a sitting position, I felt everything spinning rapidly.

"Whoa," I uttered as I felt the overwhelming feeling of dizziness.

"I'm going to help you to your feet slowly, okay? Don't try to get up too fast."

I put my arm around Oliver's neck as he helped me to my feet. As I got into the upright position, I immediately leaned up against Oliver's car that was behind me. On reflex, I grabbed for my right eye. I could feel the warm liquid streaming down my face, which I tried to wipe away. The blood was all over my hands.

"Ow," I winced in pain.

"Let me see that, Felicity."

"It hurts," I whimpered. "How bad is it?"

"I need to stop the bleeding, but the cut isn't that deep. You're definitely going to have a shiner around that eye tomorrow, though," he said.

"Oh, God, I forgot all about my date. I can't go looking like this. I'm going to have to call –"

"Felicity, you can't go at all. You can't worry about that right now. He'll get over it. I need to take care of you."

"Oliver, I'm supposed to be meeting him any minute and I can't just leave him sitting there waiting –"

"I think he'll understand when you explain it to him...Tomorrow."

"Just one call, okay, and then I'll let you do whatever you want to me." I suddenly felt dazed again and grabbed onto Oliver for balance.

"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up. Don't move. I'll do it. I'll call and cancel for you."

"Thank you."

"My cell is in my purse. Do you see it anywhere?"

Oliver turned around looking for my purse. He spotted it on the ground a few feet from where we were and went and picked it up.

"My cell is in there, Oliver. Just hit redial. He was the last person I talked to. And be nice."

"Felicity, we're really wasting time -"

"Just one call, Oliver."

Oliver sighed loudly and turned to walk away from me. He began mumbling something under his breath as he got out of earshot. I could only make out a couple of words: "Stubborn – she's bleeding - unbelievable."

He made the call and then he walked back over to me and handed me my phone, not saying a word.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him something came up and you'd have to reschedule."

"And he bought that, no questions asked?" I said surprised.

"Why wouldn't he?" he asked using an accusatory tone.

"Well, he's just one to ask a million questions until he gets the right answers."

"Well, I gave him no choice."

"What does that mean? What else did you say?"

"I can be very convincing, Felicity. You know that."

"Oh, don't tell me you used 'that tone.'

"What tone?" he cracked a crooked smile as he spoke in his deep-dark Arrow voice.

_God, does he have to be so damn cute all the time?_

"Well, I'm sure if he's not terrified that my apparent bodyguard will kick his ass, he'll call me for another date."

"Can I take care of you now?" he said in a soft, soothing tone.

"You may." I leaned up off the car to try to move and I began to fall forward.

"Whoa, whoa, you need to sit down for a bit. I'm gonna take you inside, clean up this cut, and look you over before I take you home and leave you alone to fend for yourself, okay?"

_What does looking me over entail, I wonder?_

"I'll be okay as soon as you bandage me up, but I'm not so sure about the walking part."

Before I knew it, I was swept up into his arms and being carried out of there. Not exactly what I had in mind when I envisioned him carrying me for the first time, but, nonetheless, I was in his arms and I had no complaints.

He carried me inside and sat me down on the desk and started tending to me in the most sweet and caring way possible.

"This cut over your eye looks worse than it is. I just need to clean it up and stop the bleeding. I want you to stay very still for me, okay?"

_Oh, I wasn't gonna move; I wasn't going anywhere; I think I was about to rather enjoy myself._

With a cold, wet rag he wiped the blood off of my face and applied as much pressure as he could without making me uncomfortable. After he managed to stop the bleeding, he put a band-aid over it. He then proceeded to do a thorough eye exam, I guess to test for a concussion. He moved across my entire body, touching, pressing, checking for any possible injuries or bruises, and I didn't ask any questions. I just let him do what he had to. He was so gentle with me and, once again, I saw another side to the many sides I already loved of Oliver Queen.

"So are you done?"

"Almost."

"I feel a lot better now. I really just want to go home, sleep it off," I said as I bent my head down toward my chest.

Oliver reached over and touched my chin and slightly lifted it as he leaned down to me so we were eye to eye.

"I'm going to take you home when I know you are all right and not a minute sooner, okay?"

"Whatever you say," I said conceding to his rather sweet demands.

"Good."

"What did you do to that guy anyway? He wasn't moving."

"He's on his way to the hospital. He'll get the help he doesn't deserve there."

"Oliver, you didn't have to beat him up for me. Jail would have been fine."

"Well, as much as I wanted to break his arms and legs, it just so happens that when I yanked him off of you, he dropped his gun and it went off. It shot him clear through his knee and he fell down on his own. I may or "may not" have punched him once or twice while he was on the ground. I can't remember that part."

"Well, thanks for always saving me. It's becoming a habit for you."

"I won't let anything ever happen to you, I promise you that. I'm just sorry I couldn't stop this jackass before he was able to hurt you. He could have...killed you."

Before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms. He had suddenly threw me there and wrapped his arms tight around me. I returned the favor and held onto him too. It was a real hug, one that meant something, one that made you feel something. I felt it in the way he held me without saying a word. He was genuinely relieved I was okay and I could feel how scared he was at the thought of losing me. I just didn't know if it was just friendship or something more.

"Oliver, I'm okay, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

He continued to hold me tightly for a few more seconds, not saying anything until he slowly released his hold on me and leaned back. He looked at me differently. I don't know how I could tell, but I just could. At that moment, he wanted to say something but somehow I knew he wouldn't.

"Oliver, do you want to take me home now?"

"Not yet," he said looking intently at me.

_What the hell did he mean by "not yet"?_

"I don't want to let you go just yet."

"Well, we can't sit here all night, you know_."_

_Just shut up, Felicity. Sure we can._

"I want to be sure you're all right first."

"Well, you checked me out from head to toe. Short of taking me to the hospital, which is not an option, I think you've done a very thorough exam. You don't have to worry anymore."

"I can't help it. I worry about people that I…I care about."

"You're so sweet for looking out for me, Oliver, but I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as sure as I can be."

I leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek to thank him for being there for me, but something went so wrong, or so right, depending on the way you look at it. As I leaned into Oliver to kiss his cheek, either he didn't see me coming, my aim was way off, or he purposely turned his head, because instead of finding my lips on his cheek, they were smack dab on his mouth. I was so surprised and mortified for the apparent mistake I had made, I quickly pulled back, blaming myself and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. That was not what I was trying to do. I was going for your cheek and I -"

"Please don't apologize. I think you're still a bit woozy from being hit in the head and overshot your target."

_So that's the way he's going to play it? So it was my inadvertent action that caused that kiss and nothing else? Okay, that's fine. I can live with that. But the worst part of it all is I didn't even have a second to enjoy it before I quickly put a stop to it. Damn, if I knew he was going to let me off the hook so easily for my apparent bad aim, I'd at least have stayed there to enjoy it a bit longer._

"I've really made a mess of everything this evening, haven't I?"

"Don't' be silly, Felicity. None of what happened tonight is your fault."

"Well, I stormed out of here into the parking lot and I didn't wait for you; hence, I got mugged. I ruined my new dress that I overpaid for. Then I make some accidental pass at you when all you were trying to do was take care of me. I feel like an idiot. I'm sure that's the last thing you expected, your Girl Wednesday to make some lame pass at you that wasn't even intentional. I'm so embarrassed. Can you just take me home and maybe not utter a word of this to me or anyone…like ever?"

"Look, I can't let you take all the blame for –"

"Oliver, please, can we just forget tonight? Yes, let me take the blame. I just want to go home and forget about it, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you want," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

We didn't talk the whole ride to my house, at least I didn't. I was too mortified to say anything and he picked up on my humiliation. And after all was said and done, it was 10 pm; my date had never happened and I inadvertently kissed Oliver and it meant nothing, apparently. What a day. I ran into my apartment with not so much as a good-bye to Oliver, headed to my bed, hit the pillow, and tried to doze off.

**It was midnight and even though my body was begging for sleep, the thoughts running through my bruised head wouldn't allow me to sleep. All I could think about and persistently reflect upon was what had happened earlier and how I couldn't get it out of my mind. How was I going to act tomorrow? How was he going to act tomorrow? I was so confused and whole a lot embarrassed. How could I have let that happen? I seriously wasn't going to get any sleep, with all that was going on in my head, not to mention that nasty cut over my eye. I just knew I'd be awake all night.**

**I got up and walked to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed the pint of mint chocolate chip I had on reserve in my freezer and pulled it out. Before I knew it, I was scraping the bottom of it. I threw away the empty carton and headed out of the kitchen. As I was making my way back to my bedroom, I heard a faint knock on the front door. I looked over at the clock and it said 12:20. Who the hell could that be? I walked over to the door on my tippy toes and stood to the side of it with caution, and with a sceptical voice I asked, "Who is it?"**

**"It's me, Felicity. It's Oliver. I need to talk to you."**

**My heart dropped as I unlocked the chain from the door.**

I exhaled loudly. So many thoughts were running through my head and my curiosity got the best of me.

_Wait, what am I wearing? Oh, okay, a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. I guess that's doable._

I opened the door to Oliver standing in my doorway with a look on his face I wasn't quite sure how to read.

"Hi."

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to come by so late. I just didn't feel right about how we left things. I needed to tell you something and it couldn't wait."

"Do you want to come in or –"

"No, I can do this here in your doorway. I just felt I owed you the truth about something that I should have told you back at the lair."

"The truth about what?" Now he had my interest really piqued.

"Did you lie to me about something?"

"More like kept quiet about something."

"Go on," I urged him.

"Earlier, when you kissed me, I shouldn't have let you take all the blame."

"Look, I thought we weren't going to talk about that. It was a stupid mistake on my part. I leaned in to kiss you and I –"

"And I turned my head on purpose, Felicity."

There was an angsty silence between us as he stood in my doorway looking at me. But after a response like that, I began to feel that the two feet between us was two feet too far.

"Oliver…"

"I meant to kiss you, Felicity. I'm sorry."

_What the hell is he sorry about?_

"You what?" I said in a faint whisper.

"I think you heard me," he whispered back just as softly.

"So you're saying that it wasn't my mistake?"

"No, it wasn't a mistake at all, at least not yours. I know it was stupid. We're friends and you're seeing other people -"

"It was one date, Oliver."

"It's just that when I saw you there, so vulnerable and sweet after taking care of you, I don't know, I just saw what you were about to do and I purposely turned my head because I - well, I wanted to see how it felt to kiss you, Felicity. If truth be told, it's not the first time I've thought about it."

"It isn't?"

"No. In fact, I wanted to kiss you earlier at the lair before you left."

"Then why didn't you?"

Oliver grew silent and gave me a look like I said something that piqued his interest.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" He sounded surprised by my response.

"I asked you first," I said, avoiding his question.

He just sat there looking at me and it was playing with my head.

"Oliver, why are you really here?"

"Because I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between us for something I did, so I had to come over here and tell you I'm sorry. I had no right to let you take the blame. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was wrong."

"Why is it wrong? What's so wrong with me?"

"This is not coming out the way I wanted it to."

"It's coming out the way you're saying it, Oliver."

He looked at me long and hard and I knew whatever was in that mind of his he was struggling against it.

"There is nothing wrong with you. That's the problem."

"What are you saying?"

"It's getting harder and harder to be near you and hide how I feel about you but I know I can't do anything about it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Felicity, I shouldn't even be here –"

"You know, you can't keep doing this. You acted jealous when Barry showed an interest in me and then you acted strangely all night knowing I had a date. You just told me you wanted to kiss me earlier, but now you don't want to own up to it. You say things to make me feel you're interested and, God, Oliver, the way you look at me sometimes is so emotionally exhausting in a sweep-me-off-my-feet kind of way that I have to talk myself down from the excitement I feel just being so close to you. But then it's back to business as usual. The signals are so mixed up. What do you want from me? If being with someone like me is in conflict with some moral code you seem to think you should live by or it's some way to protect me, then what is left to say? Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"Are you saying you want to be with me, Felicity?"

"Never mind, Oliver. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It matters to me."

Oliver stood there unsure of his words. He walked up closer to me as we stood face to face in the doorway. I don't know quite what we were waiting for, but waiting is what we did, staring at each other…and waiting.

I finally broke the silence.

"It's late and you obviously aren't ready for this conversation or you're not man enough to just admit what exactly it is you're feeling, but either way, it's tiring and I've had a long day. Let's just forget about this for tonight, okay?"

I went to close the door but his foot was wedged in the doorway. I looked up at him as he was coming over the threshold into my apartment. He was approaching me slowly and I could tell he meant business.

"Wait...wait...I don't want to leave things like this between us," he said as he moved even closer.

"I don't know what to say to you, Oliver."

"Tell me you feel something for me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to hear it."

"Look, you came to me. I don't think I'm the one that should be answering questions about the way I feel about you right now, especially when I thought it was obvious."

_Damn it, why did I say that?_

Oliver took another step forward and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I didn't know, Felicity," he said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe you should just leave," I mumbled under my breath.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"I don't know what you want me to say?" I said feeling frustrated. "Yes, I have feelings for you. Does that make you feel better?" I put my hands over my face and closed my eyes in defeat. I didn't know if at that moment I just ruined everything because I was still completely unsure about what he was feeling or if he'd ever admit it. As I held my head in my hands, I felt his hands grab mine and remove them from my face.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, please," he whispered.

"I'm looking at you, Oliver."

He moved me back a few steps into my apartment and he closed the door behind him and turned his complete focus back to me.

"That's all I needed to know," he whispered so seductively as he leaned in and kissed me. I was so caught off guard by the immediate pleasure I felt from the sensual kiss he was laying on me that I was swept away in a mixture of passion and absolute fulfillment. The urgency, yet tenderness, in which he kissed me backed me all the way up against the wall of my living room. I couldn't think because I was too busy feeling EVERYTHING. He stopped only for a moment to look at me with wanton eyes and then he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, his tongue engaging mine over and over. I was so turned on, I didn't know what do with myself so I just let him do it to me. My breathing became heavy as he grasped the side of my neck. I wrapped my hands around his waist as he slid his hands up my back and through my hair as he kissed me deeper and deeper.

"Felicity…"

I heard my name and my body reacted. I was even weaker in the knees than I already was. Thank God for that wall behind me or I would have lost all balance from what he was making my body feel. I felt his hands on my bare skin as he lifted my t-shirt up to slide his hands in. I felt my skin tingle as he ran his hands up my back. Was this really happening?

"I want you," he whispered breathlessly.

Before I could respond or do anything else, there was a knock on my front door.

Oh, no, not now. Who could that be? I decided to ignore it and carry on with the matter at hand.

(KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.)

"Go away," I yelled out.

All of a sudden, my location changed and everything got quiet. I realized I had awoken in my room, in my bed, all alone. I sat up, looked in the mirror. I could see my black eye all the way from my bed. Yesterday had happened, but the dream, the dream was gone.

(KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.)

_"No, no, no! You've got to be kidding. I want to go back to sleep. I have to go back into that dream. I need for it to continue from where it left off. Oh, God, I know damn well that will never happen. I will never get that dream back or what Oliver was doing to me in that dream. _

I didn't cuss a lot in general unless the circumstances called for it but this warranted a good:

"Motherfucker!"

* * *

**Okay, hear me out. Don't be too mad at me. But think about it, we can't have Olicity going at it like that this early in the story, can we? I just thought I'd give you something to tide you over until the real thing happens. I'll make it up to you. It's a good thing that Felicity is dreaming about Oliver. Now the question is, will Oliver ever admit his feelings? Well, this is a fanfic, isn't it? Stay tuned...**


	3. Jax Teller

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer since you had to wait longer for it and I'm getting into the nitty-gritty of the story. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

_Reminder where we left off: _

_All of a sudden, my location changed and everything got quiet. I realized I had awoken in my room, in my bed, all alone. I sat up, looked in the mirror. I could see my black eye all the way from my bed. Yesterday had happened, but the dream, the dream was gone._

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

* * *

_Standing outside Felicity's door, I felt overly anxious, not something I was all that used to where me and Felicity were concerned, yet here I was with a pit in my stomach. Everything she went through last night - everything we went through together - I sensed something changed between us. I didn't even know if Felicity felt it, but it was there and it was definitely felt by me. I can't put it into words, but I connected with her on another level, a level beyond that of mere friendship. Seeing her unconscious and not knowing for that split second how hurt she was hit me harder than I ever knew that it could. How was I so unaware of my own feelings? Were they so hidden that I didn't stop to realize they were there or is this a new development? Had I been that self-absorbed? I didn't know what this meant, but I knew after last night I literally and selfishly could not live without her. I'd always known I needed her; now I was learning how much I wanted her too. I just had to hold it together until I could find a way to tell her._

* * *

(Felicity's bedroom, 8:00 a.m.)

I got up out of bed reluctantly, still huffing and puffing and waiting to murder whoever it was on the other side of that door. I threw on a robe and proceeded to my front door to find out who my unsuspecting victim would be.

"Good morning," Oliver said as he walked right past me into my apartment.

There he was, Real Life Oliver Queen, standing in my apartment, not knowing that he just interrupted my Fantasy Dream Oliver Queen and me having what could have been a hot, steamy, unreal—literally unreal- sexual encounter. I'm not liking Real Life Oliver all that much right now.

"Oliver, what are you doing here? Were you supposed to pick me up for work or something?"

"No, I wanted to come by to check up on you and see how you were feeling. How's the head?"

"My head?"

I had momentarily forgotten I had gotten assaulted last night.

"Oh, my head."

'Yes, your head. Any pain?"

_I've got pain, all right, but it's got nothing to do with my head._

"Just a little headache. Nothing two Excedrin won't cure."

"I told you you were going to have a bit of a shiner."

"Yeah, I woke up rather unexpectedly" - I shot Oliver a look - "and welcomed that black eye first thing."

"It's not that bad, Felicity."

I looked over to the mirror on my wall in the living room and begged to differ.

"I mean, what color is that anyway?" I squinted as I tried to focus.

"Black and blue."

"Well, I know that, but it looks yellow and purple and bloody."

"I can take you to the hospital to get it checked out if you –"

"No, no, no, still hate hospitals, remember? And that's enough of taking care of me. We have work to do. I'm perfectly fine with working with this shiner."

"Wait a minute, I didn't expect you to work today, Felicity. I think you should take the day off."

"Oh, no, look what happened yesterday when I just tried to take an evening off. No thank you. I'm fine."

"Uh, speaking of last evening..."

"Yeah, that was crazy, huh?" I responded, not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"We ended things a bit..I mean, is everything okay between us?"

I paused for a second, surprised by his unexpected question.

"Everything is fine, Oliver. I don't remember too much of it, really."

"You don't?"

_Oh, yeah, I am lying._

_"_Between the wine and the mugging, it's all a bit blurry."

Oliver exhaled as if he wanted to remind me of something.

"It's probably better that way anyway," I said not wanting to be reminded.

"If you say so, Felicity."

_I say so, because I'd rather not remember that awkward kiss. Oh, God I just remembered it. _

"Well, this big "shiner" on my face will be my reminder."

"Is your car still in the shop?"

"Oh, God, I forgot."

"Well, if you insist on working, I'll give you a ride to work."

"But I'll make you late. I haven't even taken a shower yet."

"I'll wait."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the boss, remember. I won't get in trouble for being late. No one will notice."

"Well, they will notice if you're late with little ol' me in tow with a black eye."

Oliver grinned the most sexy grin my direction.

_Yup, he's already got me flustered before 9 a.m. Only Oliver._

"Okay, I'll hurry, I promise."

"Take your time. And, Felicity...do you think we could talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I mean, I thought we could stop for coffee before work."

"Sure, I could use some. We'll be lucky to make it in to work before noon at this rate."

I turned to leave the room and Oliver called out, "Now, don't fall in the shower and bump that head of yours again. I don't think it or I can take it."

I smiled at Oliver and ran into the bathroom and took the fastest shower in the history of taking showers. I blew my hair dry most of the way and threw it into a ponytail. I didn't even bother to try to cover my small laceration or the ugly bruise with makeup. I thought this should go over well at the office gossip table. Let them talk. Who cares? In a weird way, I felt like I took one for the Arrow team and scars came with the territory.

I threw on a pair of dress slacks and a polka dot blouse and headed back out into the living room to Oliver. I was almost embarrassed to face him after that dream I had. How could I ever look at him without a grin on my face.

As I walked into the living room, I got a shock. Instead of seeing Oliver's face, I ran straight into a humongous, and I mean "humongous" assortment of roses. And apparently hidden behind them was Oliver.

"Oliver, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Felicity. These were just delivered to your door."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "Wow, I wonder who they're from. Is there a card in there somewhere?"

I ran over to Oliver who was still holding onto the vase.

"Oh, there is a card," I said as I snatched it from the bouquet.

I pulled opened the envelope and read it out loud:

* * *

**"Felicity,**

** I'm sorry that you had to cancel our date last night. ****I was really looking forward to it. If you find the time, I hope we can get together before I leave town. Call me.**

**Love Jax"**

* * *

"That was so sweet of him. I feel so bad I had to cancel on him."

"What kind of name is 'Jax'? Oliver threw his two cents in.

"What's wrong with Jax"? I think it's a really sexy name."

"Sounds like the name of a tough guy type. Is he in a motorcycle gang or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Oliver. He went to school to be an electrical engineer and he was offered an apprenticeship at a company in Chicago called Energy Sources or something like that. I forget exactly. Now, let me put these gorgeous roses over on the table and we can get out of here."

As we headed out, Oliver got an emergency call at the office about some business deal that needed his attention ASAP. We had to skip coffee. He seemed a bit bothered by it, but I didn't think anything of it, really. Oliver is known for his mood swings.

Work that afternoon was otherwise uneventful except for all the whispering stares from the secretarial pool about my very obvious bruise.

* * *

(At the lair, later that day.)

"So Diggle, what did you find out?" Oliver inquired.

"Well, I've been doing some digging on this sudden insurgence of kidnappings in the city and two names keep coming up and those are Josh Donovan and Joseph Hawthorne, probably both aliases. Both of these lowlifes were pretty much low-level criminals until a couple of years ago. They supposedly started off as small-time drug dealers and worked their way all the way up into drug trafficking and recently joined the ranks of human trafficking."

"Did you say human trafficking?"

"Yes. I got a call from an informant who was affiliated with their organization until recently and he's now in hiding in fear of his life. He told me what he could but he said he would never testify against them and wants to remain anonymous. These guys have been kidnapping women and shipping them overseas in exchange for high quantities of drugs. These guys are scum and the people they deal with are far worse. It's like they're ordering a damn pizza. They have certain tastes and qualifications for the women they want and they place an order and then these two, Donovan and Hawthorne, go out and handpick the women by the exact specifications they were given. And, in turn, they will receive their drugs from overseas in unspecified shipments, which as of now has been untraceable. We have to stop them, Oliver."

"We will, Dig, we will."

"Felicity, get me all you can on this Donovan and Hawthorne. This is top priority."

"Okay, I'll get right on it. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find out where these huge shipments are coming in. I'm going to talk to Detective Lance and see if he's heard anything over the wire. I'll be back later."

The day had passed quicker than I had expected with all the research I was doing and then it hit me I hadn't called Jax to thank him for the beautiful roses and to try to reschedule our date. But was now the time? There was so much going on at work. Maybe I should just tell Jax this wasn't a good time. I don't want to jeopardize the chance of finding these worthless degenerates over one date with a guy I hadn't seen in a few years.

"Diggle, have you heard from Oliver? I thought he'd be back by now."

"Oh, yes, he called when you slipped out to grab you a bite to eat. Something came up with Laurel and he had to go handle it. He said for us to gather everything we can and he'd go over it with us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he didn't think he'd make it back tonight. In all honesty, Felicity, I think there's not much more you can do tonight. Why don't you go on home." Diggle walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone.

_Well, there you have it. I was worried about being selfish and going out on a date and Oliver's off with Laurel doing who knows what. Come on, Felicity, you have a life too. Go live it. It's not all about work._

I picked up my cell and dialed the number. It was now or never.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Hi, Jax."

"I'm so glad you called. Are you all right?" he said sounding concerned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said curiously.

"Well, when that guy called to cancel our date at the last minute, I got worried, especially when he said you wouldn't be available for the foreseeable future."

"He did what?"

_What the hell, Oliver? I can't believe you told him that._

_"_He over-exagerrated. It's just that me and a door had a run-in and the door won. I have a black eye to show for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm fine. And I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner to thank you for the beautiful roses."

"You're welcome."

"So when are you leaving town?" I inquired.

"I've had some unexpected business come up so I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, that's too bad," I said disappointed.

"Well, is there any chance I could see you tonight, Felicity?"

"I'd love to." I said yes partly because he was being so sweet and mostly because Oliver pissed me off for trying to interfere with my life when he was off living his.

"Excellent. Do you want me to pick you up from work or –"

"No. I got to run home and change first."

"Well, how about I pick you up at your apartment?"

"That's not necessary. I can just meet you wherever."

"Don't be silly. Let me pick you up like a proper date, okay?"

"Okay, if you insist."

"I do."

"Well, my address is – wait, you already know my address, don't you, because you had the flowers delivered. How did you –"

"I've got my sources. You know how thorough I can be."

"Yes, I do remember that about you."

"So how about I pick you up at 8:30?"

I looked at my watch and it said 7:20. I'm fast but not that fast. "Let's make it 8:45, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you then, Felicity. You don't know how much I am really looking forward to it."

"Me too."

I hung up the phone and was almost immediately regretting it. Was I really going to enjoy myself on this date when all I could think about was Oliver. Even when he butts into my personal life, I can't stop thinking about him.

"So did you get any new information on this Josh Donovan or Jack Hawthorne?" Diggle startled me as he walked up behind me.

"Yes and no. The information I managed to gather was very little but I was able to get access to the FBI's secured files database and it's searching through thousands of files right now. I thought it would have come up with something by now." I sat there tapping my pencil impatiently on the table.

"Are you late for something?" Diggle said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of just made a date for tonight, but I can cancel. I didn't realize how long this was going to take."

"Don't be silly. You go on ahead. I'll wait here for the data to come in. Take off, go have fun. You deserve it. You're always the last one to leave so let me do the honors tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You just tell—what's this guy's name?"

"Jax."

"You tell Jax he'd better treat you right or he'll have me to deal with."

"Thank you, Diggle, but Jax wouldn't hurt a fly, but thank you for looking out for me. You're the best."

"And don't you forget it," he said with a wink.

"Now have a good time for the both of us."

"I plan to. Goodnight."

Diggle shook his head, thinking out loud: _One day Oliver is going to regret not scooping that girl up when he had the chance._

* * *

I left the office and made it home in 20 minutes and then began to panic about what I was going to wear. Considering I had dirt and blood on my dress from being knocked to the ground last night and couldn't wear it, I picked out another outfit without even trying, a pair of black slacks and a baby blue cardigan sweater. It sounded comfortable and that's what I wanted tonight, to feel comfortable. My heart wasn't fully into this date anyway, but I knew I had to move on and try to get out there and put a dent in this seemingly undentable attraction I had for Oliver.

_God, I just hope Jax looks as good as I remember and is still as charming._

* * *

(Back at the lair, 8:45 p.m.)

"Oliver, what are you doing back here? I thought you were with Laurel."

"I was, but she is so far beyond my help now. There is no getting through to her. There's nothing I can do. She needs professional help. I had to call Detective Lance in and he is having her admitted into a substance abuse facility, but I'm sure once she's sober she will check herself back out. I hope that's not the case. I can't help her anymore on my own. She's not been the same since Tommy died and I take part of the blame in that and so I've tried in my own way to help her, but it's out of my hands now. I have my own demons over Tommy's death. She's got to want to get help. She needs to help herself."

"That's probably for the best," Diggle agreed.

"So where's Felicity? Did she run out on an errand or something?"

"Uh, not quite."

"Well, where is she? What did she come up with on those two pieces of dirt?"

"Felicity is out on a, uh, date, Oliver."

"She's what?"

"Well, I told her she should go. I didn't think you were coming back and she had been working so hard. I thought she deserved some personal time."

"Is it with that guy –"

"She said his name was Jax. She seemed really excited about it."

"Did she?"

"Well, it was about time somebody took that girl out and recognized how wonderful she is."

"Did she say where they were going?"

"I didn't interrogate her on where she was going on her date, Oliver. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Diggle, our line of work isn't what you call safe and I'd feel better if I knew where Felicity was at all times."

"Wasn't this the college boyfriend, the one she was supposed to go out with last night?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, then she's known him longer than either of us so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Nonetheless, I better go over there and –"

"Oliver, I'm sure she's gone by now or has got her hands full getting ready. Felicity is a big girl. She'll call us if she needs us. Are you sure this isn't more than just concern for her safety?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you sure you're not jealous?"

Oliver just shook his head and picked up his sledge hammer and began to pound out his frustrations.

_"Oh, my, he's got it bad,"_ Diggle said under his breath.

Oliver continued to pound away trying to release the frustration he suddenly was feeling about this date of Felicity's.

_Why is this bothering me so much? Felicity deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy. She's the best person I know. Someone should get to experience her the way I have. But this guy knew Felicity three years ago; he doesn't know her now, not like I know her. He can't know how she's single-handedly changed my life and how I depend on her more than anyone. Who does this guy think he is to just come in here now and try to impress her now? She's my friend...she's my partner, she's my rock...she's..._

Oliver dropped the sledge hammer and began to spout out demands to Diggle.

_"_Diggle, I need to know everything there is about this guy that Felicity is out with!" Oliver turned around and found himself yelling at no one.

"Dig, where are you?"

* * *

(8:50 p.m. Felicity's apartment)

I grew more nervous as the minutes passed by. He's only five minutes late but it seemed like an eternity. Was it too late to cancel?

Suddenly my cell phone began to ring in my purse. I looked at the screen and it was Jax calling.

"Hey, have you forgotten where I live already?" I joked.

"Hey Felicity, I'm outside. I've been circling the block looking for a place to park and it's like someone is throwing a party or something. There's no parking. Do you mind meeting me outside at my car?"

"Oh, sure. I'll be right out. What are you driving?"

"I'll be in a black four-door Jaguar, tinted windows, with license plate, _Snow Man_."

"Okay, I think I'll find you. I'll be right down."

As I hung up the phone, it dawned on me, "A Jaguar?" He's come a long way since his Toyota Camry days. And what is _Snow Man_ all about?"

The elevator ride down from my apartment seemed to take an eternity. I walked off of the elevator, through the lobby and out the door. It was getting cold out so I was happy with my choice of sweater. There on the curb I spotted a black Jaguar with the engine running with the illuminated plates of _Snow Man_. As I approached the car, I felt rain drops hit my shoulder. I hurried over to the car and jumped in quickly.

"I didn't know rain was in the forecast. I didn't bring an umbrella," I said while fastening my seatbelt. I felt the car pull off as I looked over to greet Jax.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak, you look much better in person."

I looked over at the unfamiliar man driving next to me and I suddenly felt a deep dark chill wash over me.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Jax?"

"He's not here. Sorry to disappoint you."

"What is this?"

"It's a kidnapping."

"What? Why? What did you do with Jax and why do you sound so much like him?"

"You can call me JD. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Well, I'm not. Please stop the car."

"Not possible."

"I want to get out."

"Again, not possible."

"You called me on his phone. So where is he?"

"No, I called you on my phone. I was the one who called you and pretended to be Jax."

"So it's been you this whole time? I never talked to Jax? You are the one I was supposed to meet last night?"

"Yes. And I must say it rather fucked with my plans when you canceled. I thought I was going to have to come and kidnap you from your apartment tonight. I was very pleased the flowers worked and you decided to keep our date."

"I was keeping my date with who I thought was Jax. Why do you sound so much like him? Come to think of it, you resemble him. Who the hell are you?"

"You'll know everything soon enough, but for now you'd do good to keep your mouth shut until spoken to."

"Please, you're scaring me."

"Don't be frightened - at least, not prematurely, Ms. Smoak."

"How do you know me?" I demanded to know even though I was terrified.

"If you'd stop talking, I'll explain what's going to happen."

"Stop the car," I yelled out. "I don't know who you are, but you got me here under false pretenses and I want you to take me home right now."

"Shut the fuck up!" his voice raged at me and caught me completely off guard.

"See, Ms. Smoak, now you went and made me angry."

I scrunched down in my seat and moved over toward the passenger door as far away from him as I could.

"Why are you doing this to me?" my voice cracked under the anxiety.

"I've got plans for you, Ms. Smoak, and none of those involve taking you back home."

I tried to reach for my cell in my purse without getting noticed, but I suddenly felt a solid object press into my side.

"It would be best, Ms. Smoak, if you'd sit back and shut the fuck up and let JD finish what he was saying."

Out of nowhere another man appeared in the backseat behind me. I never even thought to look behind me. I couldn't see his face. I could only feel him breathing down my neck as he pressed the hard object, I assumed to be a gun, into my side.

"Oh, my God, what do you want?" I screamed out in fear.

"That's better, Ms. Smoak," the driver who called himself JD said in an ominous tone.

"Now if you cooperate fully, we won't hurt you. Now give me your cell phone."

"I don't have it with me," I said unconvincingly.

"Give me your cell phone or I'll pull over and strip search you until I find it. And don't think I wouldn't enjoy doing that, Ms. Smoak."

The tears began to run down my face as I handed him my cell phone and he chucked it out the window. And all I could think of was Oliver and Diggle and how they had no idea where I was and what was happening to me.

* * *

(Back at the lair, 8:55 p.m.)

"Diggle, what are you doing?"

"I'm working."

"Did you hear what I said about this Jax guy?"

"Oliver, I don't know if you're worried about this Jax guy in general or you're worried that Felicity's going to actually have a good time on her date with him, but it's going to have to wait. I've just got the information Felicity was waiting on."

"What does it say? The more we know about who we're dealing with the better off we are at finding them and stopping them."

"Here we go. According to the FBI database, Joseph Hawthorne, aka The Thorn, is wanted in 3 states for trafficking in cocaine and other illicit drugs. He's known as a follower and has a very low IQ. His partner, the mastermind, is Josh Donovan, also known as JD. He grew up as Josh Donovan Teller, but he eventually dropped his surname after his father committed suicide when JD was 17. He moved out of his mother's home at 18, mostly staying on the streets. He started off burglarizing homes and dealing in stolen property, but he's all grown up and so have his crimes. He's been recently placed on America's Most Wanted list for kidnapping, extortion and drug trafficking. The human trafficking is the newest crime these two scum have picked up as a way to get their drugs. They trade humans for their drugs instead. They're wanted on suspicion of kidnapping 18 girls ranging in ages from 16 to 28 and selling them overseas to some pretty shady characters who are running some underground slavery ring in that foreign country. They have to be stopped, Oliver."

"Do we have pictures of these deviants and their known associates or family members?" Oliver said angrily.

"Yes, their photos are printing now and I already printed their family histories."

"So it looks as though Joseph Hawthorne, age 25, is an only child, his parents abandoned him when he was 7. He grew up in foster homes until finally he landed in juvie when he was 14. When he got out of juvie at the age of 16, he finished school and seemed to get his life in order for a few years until he met up with this JD character.

Joshua Donovan, JD, is 27. He has a sister who lives in Oregon with their mother and a younger brother who lives in Chicago."

"Chicago?" Oliver interrupted.

"Yeah, his brother is a guy by the name of Jackson Teller. He's 25 and has no criminal history. They grew up together but became estranged when JD became involved in drugs and other illegal activities after their father's suicide. Jackson went off to college and, by all accounts, is not involved in his brother's illegal activities and they haven't spoken in years. Jackson goes by the nickname of -"

Diggle grew chillingly quiet.

"What is it? What does it say, Diggle?"

"Oliver, he goes by the name of Jax."

Oliver's face grew pale as he clinched his fists and then punched the wall beside him with his full body weight.

"It could be a coincidence, Oliver."

"There are no coincidences in our line of work. Tell me, where does it say he works, Diggle."

"At a company called Energy Forces in Chicago."

Oliver threw his hands down hard onto the desk and laid his head down.

"Felicity is out with JD's brother, Diggle."

"How do you know for sure, Oliver? The name Jax could just be a coincidence."

"She didn't tell me Jax's last name but she told me he worked in Chicago at a company called Energy Sources. She must have got the name wrong. I know it's the same guy and Felicity is out with him right now. That can't be a coincidence."

"You're right."

"Please tell me Felicity told you where she was going."

"I'm sorry, she didn't."

Oliver grew angrier and then an obvious concern washed over his face.

"Look, Oliver, by all accounts, Jax isn't involved with his brother's illegal activities. He's got no arrest record."

"It may very well be a coincidence that Felicity's college boyfriend Jax and JD are brothers, but for JD and this Hawthorne character to be arriving in town at the same time Jax unexpectedly, as Felicity said it, showed up wanting to take her out, now that can't be a coincidence. We have to find her now."

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I should have asked her where she was going."

"You had no way of knowing. I'm not blaming you." Oliver put his hand on Diggle's shoulder as he dialed Felicity's number with the other hand.

"Please pick up. Please pick up."

The phone went to voice mail.

"Felicity, this is Oliver, I have an issue at the office. Will you call me back as soon as possible?"

"Diggle, call every restaurant in a 50 mile radius and see if they have reservations under the name Jackson or Jax Teller. I'm going to head over to Felicity's apartment and see if for some reason she decided not to go on this date."

"Oliver, I'm –"

"Don't worry about it. I should have been here with her, not Laurel, especially after she got mugged last night. I can be so involved in other things, sometimes I forget she needs me and, even when I get frustrated at times, she puts up with me no questions asked. Felicity has no one but us and I failed her. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to live with myself. We have to find her, Dig."

"We'll find her, Oliver. We'll find her."

To be continued...

**(Author's note: Don't forget to leave me a review, even if you want to be anonymous, because I want to hear if y'all are liking the story or just a "please continue" works too. What I find interesting and angsty may not be what y'all do, so it feels good to know y'all are right there with me in this story of Olicity, plus it makes me want to write faster to get the chapters out for you guys. Thank you so much for reading me.**


	4. JD

**Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't want to make you wait too long for this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm having fun with it.**

* * *

(JD's car, 9:00 p.m.)

"Where are you taking me?" I cried out.

"All in due time, Ms. Smoak, all in due time."

"Why did you pretend to be Jax? Is he okay? Tell me you didn't hurt him."

"Jax is fine, I presume. The last I heard he's up in Chicago working, living the boring life of a non-criminal."

"Why did you pretend to be him?" I demanded to know.

"I needed a way in, to make you trust me so I could get you alone. Someone hired me to kidnap you. They know all about you, including that you dated Jax in college."

"Who's 'they'? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"That, I can't tell you."

"But what does that have to do with you? Why would they contact you about me? I don't know you."

"Yes, but I know Jax."

"How?"

"You know what, I'll entertain your little bombardment of questions since it won't make a difference what you know about me where you're headed."

"Wait, where am I going?"

"Look, lady, if you're going to keep asking me different questions and not let me answer the previous ones without interrupting me, I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU SHIT. YOU GOT THAT?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Don't yell at me."

JD obviously had an issue with his temper I had best not mess with.

"Thank you. Now where was I?" he said, now strangely calm.

"Jackson or Jax, as you know him, is my estranged younger brother, you know, the good son, the who-can-do-no-fucking-wrong one in everyone's eyes."

"I didn't know Jax had a brother."

"Well, that would be just like him to pretend I didn't exist. He always had my father's love and acceptance, unlike me, and when my father died, my brother had the audacity to blame me, saying I drove my father to it. Then he didn't even bother to stick around after our father died. He just finished high school and left for college, never looking back. He's a coward."

"Why? Because he went to college and tried to make something of himself? Your father would have been proud of him. Jax is kind and considerate and not a coward. That's more than I can say for you."

JD suddenly and angrily reached over and put his hand to my throat, grasping it tightly.

"I think you should watch your tongue, Ms. Smoak. Afterall, I'd love nothing more than to hurt my brother by hurting you."

"I"m sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, you're hurting me."

He let go of me while giving me a bitch-don't-you-fucking-ever-say-that-again glare that I wasn't about to argue with. I just fell victim to another of his apparent mood swings, obviously.

He turned to look at the road and out of nowhere let out a disturbing, if not psychotic, sinister laugh, which was freakier than all hell and sent a chill down my spine.

_Yes, he's bipolar or suffering from some very deep-seeded daddy issues._

"Relax. I have a job to do and it involves delivering you alive, so your fate is not going to be in my hands."

"Who hired you?"

"You'll know soon enough. For now, they gave me strict instructions to keep it quiet."

"So you're just going to hand me off to some psychopaths?"

_Well, considering who I'm dealing with, it's more like handing me off from one psychopath to another._

"I was approached because they knew what kind of business I was in and my indirect association with you via my brother. They made me an offer I couldn't refuse. But I can't say I blame them for wanting you," he said as his evil eyes scanned me up and down with his sick form of desire.

_Great, he's a pervert too._

"And what kind of business is that?"

"Let's just say I'm in the business of women and drugs, Ms. Smoak."

"So that explains how you got involved, but what do these people want with me?" I said almost afraid to hear his response.

"I can't tell you that."

"What can you tell me?"

"I've got an order to fill, Ms. Smoak."

"An order?" I began to completely freak out.

"Yes, an order." He flashed a haunting gaze at me that sent shivers through my body.

"You're the order, Ms. Smoak, and I'm going to deliver you."

"I was ordered?"

"That's how it's done. And as much as I'd love to keep you for myself, I'm just here to make sure that the delivery goes smoothly."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon enough - Felicity, is it?"

"I'd prefer you called me Ms. Smoak. I don't want to hear you call me by my first name."

"Why not? It is such a pretty name."

I turned my head and looked out the window, disgusted by what I was experiencing.

"Then again, 'Ms. Smoak' is very appropriate because you are, mm-hmm, "smoak-ing' hot."

_I'm gonna be sick_.

He was already creepy and now him hitting on me just upped the level of creepiness.

"I bet you get that a lot, huh?"

I ignored him and once again stared out the window.

"Why me?" I said while looking away and fighting tears, anything to change the subject.

"You'll have to ask the buyer that. They paid handsomely for me to deliver you."

"Ordering? Delivering? A buyer? You make it sound like I was some sort of transaction?"

_Wait a damn minute! I was so terrified by what was happening I didn't stop to realize what he was saying. Oh, my God, I know who JD is. _

"How much was I worth to this buyer?"

"On the street, about a cool million."

"A million dollars in cash?"

"Don't be silly. I don't deal in paper. I deal in snow, baby, the purest, whitest form there is."

"Cocaine? You're selling me to some sickos for drugs?"

"That's the only currency I accept, darling."

It suddenly made sense why his license said _Snow Man_. It was all coming together. Apart from dealing in cocaine, he was very cold. This sociopath next to me was the same guy I was helping Oliver to investigate for human trafficking. This was the infamous Josh Donovan, the man we were looking into and the sick excuse for a human being who was selling women for drugs. And I'd bet my life that the gunman in the backseat was his partner, Hawthorne. I decided to try to gain further information without letting on that I knew the extent of who he or Hawthorne were and the fact they were under investigation as we speak.

"So these people you're giving me to, have they done this before?"

"How the fuck should I know? I've never met them before. It could be one person or more than one. They don't give me a rundown of their personnel. I do business with a lot of people. Whoever they are, they seemed to know an awful lot about you, though. I was contacted strictly by my reputation on the street and my association with Jax, who you dated, just like I already told you. Now are you through with the questions? Save your strength. You're about to take a long ride."

"Where on earth are you taking me?"

"Well, I'm only taking you to the drop point. From there, you'll be boarding a private jet out of the country. I'll be staying in town for a day or two to finish up some other business dealings."

I was being taken out of the country? I had to think of some way to stall or get a message to Oliver to give him time to find me before it was too late. This mood-swinging-drug-dealing-woman-stealing maniac had to have a sense of reason in that sick, slimy, twisted head of his, right? He's been getting away with this for a while now, so he's got to know how to be smart so as not to get caught. All I know is if he gets me to that airport before I can get Oliver some kind of message, I'm as good as dead or worse.

"JD" - I said his name to try to relate to him on a personal level, not that I could ever relate to someone as vile as him - "I know you have to do this and I know you don't want to get caught, but if you'd just let me call my boss and tell him I won't be coming in to work tomorrow because I'm sick or something. If I don't show up, he'll really get suspicious because I never, I mean never miss work. He's got connections in high places and he would investigate immediately and I'm sure you don't want him on your trail so soon if you're gonna be staying in town for a day or two."

"You mean your millionaire playboy boss, Oliver Queen? Oh, Ms. Smoak, I doubt he'll even notice you're gone. You're not exactly his type, you know, the tall, leggy bimbo type."

_Hell, does everyone know Oliver's type?_

"And he makes investment deals for a living. He's no hero."

_"That's what you think_, " I mouthed the words to myself while staring out the car window.

* * *

(Felicity's Apartment Building, 9:10 p.m.)

"Diggle, I'm at Felicity's and she's not here, but I got ahold of the manager and he was able to show me recent security footage of the front of the building. I spotted Felicity getting into a black Jaquar with plates that read _Snow Man_ about 20 minutes ago. Call Detective Lance and tell him to put out an APP on the plates and to check for vehicle tracking information. Also, find out who those plates are registered to. I'm heading out to look for her now. I have the general direction that the car was headed, which is east. Call me if you hear anything at all."

"Don't worry, Oliver, we'll find her and you will bring her home."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"And, Oliver, we still don't know if this Jax guy is innocent in all this and it is all just a terrible coincidence, so before you kill this guy, make sure you know he's really the bad guy."

"When it comes to Felicity, I'll do whatever needs to be done."

* * *

(Back in JD's car)

"Sorry, Ms. Smoak, I can't let you make any phone calls."

"But Mr. Queen knows I'm out for the evening. I told him I had plans with my college boyfriend so I could get the evening off."

I didn't bother to tell JD I never told Oliver Jax's last name.

"So if I don't show for work, he'll make phone calls until he tracks him down in Chicago and we both know Jax will say he hasn't heard from me since college, and then Oliver will know something is wrong."

"Oliver, eh? Are you close with your boss, Ms. Smoak?"

"Well, no, not really, but he can't do anything around that office without me. I'm his g-"

"I'm sorry, his what?" he asked as his eyebrow raised.

"His assistant, his assistant."

"Well, even if he notices you're gone and tracks down Jax, he'll hit a dead end. All he'll know is you're missing. When I dropped my last name, I never looked back. My brother thinks I'm dead probably. I haven't seen him since I was 18 so he'll have no reason to even bring my name up. So your boss won't know what happened to you. "

"But he can check my phone records and find out we've had communications and trace your number."

"Oh, Ms. Smoak, I deal with criminal masterminds every day and have connections in foreign countries. You don't think I would carry around a Verizon phone, do you? I have a different phone every week, a non-traceable phone that I acquired from my overseas connections. Nice try, though."

My options were dwindling and I was running out of time.

"You sure are giving your "boss" a lot of credit. He's probably not even going to notice you aren't at your desk tomorrow. It's not like he's got access to FBI files and information on tracking down criminals."

I sat there biting my tongue.

"I've been chased by far more dangerous men than your Oliver Queen, Ms. Smoak."

_God, where is Oliver and his arrows when I need him to prove this jackass wrong?_

"You know, I don't know what happened with you and my brother back in college, but he sure was a moron for letting you go. I love a girl with brains and beauty. You can't fool me hiding behind those glasses. I see how hot you are underneath the glasses and that ponytail. You must have all the men falling at your feet."

_Not the one man that I want to be falling..._

"You really are stunning, Felicity. Do you mind if I tell you that?

_Do you mind if I throw up in your car?_

"Yes, I do mind. You're making me very uncomfortable."

"Such pretty skin you have, Felicity," he said as he reached over and brushed my cheek catching me off guard.

"Please don't touch me -" I turned my head swiftly toward him and shot him a look -"or call me Felicity."

_The only man I want to hear say my name right now is Oliver. God, where are you, Oliver? I need you._

He put his hand down and placed it back in his lap. "It looks like someone else has already touched you, Ms. Smoak."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed that bruising on your face. Are you in a habit of getting hit, Ms. Smoak?"

"I seem to be in the recent habit of being touched 'without permission' (_I emphasized those two words_) by men who have no right to touch me."

"Maybe you had it coming."

I shot him an eat shit look and then turned away.

"Don't be so sensitive. I was just kidding. I didn't think you'd mind me complimenting your beauty, Ms. Smoak."

"Yes, I mind. I mind you putting your hands on me. I mind being kidnapped. I mind being sold to the highest bidder. I mind all of this! You have to know how wrong this is, don't you?"

"Baby, I'm in it for the drugs and the power. Unfortunately, for you, I couldn't give a fuck about right or wrong."

I sat there in silence as he drove, trying to think of ways to get me out of this. Oliver had no idea I was even out on a date. He was probably still with Laurel. My phone was somewhere out on the highway probably crushed into a million pieces. All Diggle knew was that I was out with a guy named Jax. He didn't even know I could possibly be in any kind of danger. They had no reason to even look for me. I was going to be on a plane to God knows where before anyone even realized I was missing.

* * *

(Back at the lair)

(Diggle picked up his cell to call Oliver.)

"Oliver."

"What did you find out?"

"It's not good news. The Jaguar Felicity got into is not registered to Jackson Teller. It's registered to a dummy corporation out of Seattle called Cold as Ice. With further digging, I was able to come up with a partial signature on the documents setting up the corporation. The documents were signed by J. Donovon, President. I'm sorry, man."

"I knew it," Oliver growled over the line.

"That's not all, Oliver. I called -"

"So Jax must have been used to lure Felicity out on this date."

"No, Oliver, that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

"I tracked down Jax Teller in Chicago and he hasn't heard from or spoken to Felicity since college. He's engaged to be married with a baby on the way. And I checked with his boss. He's been at work the last two days."

"Wait a minute, so Donovan has been impersonating his brother all along? Felicity had no idea whose car she was getting into tonight."

"They're brothers, Oliver. I'm sure they had similar tones of voice and Felicity hadn't spoken to him for a few years and had no reason not to trust who he was."

"And that scum was betting on that. My God, she must be so scared right now. Dig, if he touches her so help me..."

"Oliver, you can't think that way."

"How can I not? I can't deal with the thought of that."

"You have to focus now on just getting her back. Are you still heading east?"

"Yes. And I've seen no signs of the car yet. Why, do you know something?"

"There is a tracking device on his car. I just got the information that he's still heading east and he's just about to the toll bridge past Compter Road. Oliver, I think he's headed to a private airport just a few miles past that. How far out are you?"

"I'm about 15 to 20 minutes from the toll bridge. I'll call you back."

"Well, if they get stopped in bridge traffic, you may gain some time on them."

"Let's hope so. My bike is about to find out just how fast it can go."

* * *

(JD's car)

"We're very close. Right up here is a toll bridge and just beyond that is a private airport, Ms. Smoak. There you will board a waiting plane and our transaction will be done."

"Please, you can't hand me over to these people or this man or whoever they are. They'll do terrible things to me. I've heard the stories about what these kind of sick pathetic excuses for human beings do to women. I beg you. Let me go. I won't tell anybody if you'll just let me go home."

My tears flowed and I felt more helpless than I ever had. I couldn't fight him with the guy in the backseat waiting to shoot me. I've got to try to make a run for it when we stop. I can't get on that plane. It's not an option.

"They'll never find you where you're going, Ms. Smoak."

We approached the toll bridge and we slowed to a stop. There was a line of traffic causing a delay. I thought long and hard about screaming out or motioning to the car next to us but it seemed the gunman knew I might try something just like that so he put the butt of the gun back in my side. I had a feeling the bastard would be crazy enough to shoot me where I sat if I tried to do anything to escape.

The gunman leaned up toward me and verified, almost exactly, what I had been thinking. "Now, when we get up to pay this toll, you best keep your mouth shut, lady, if you know what's good for you. And don't make any kind of hand gestures or move your mouth. If you decide to scream, I will kill you right here and right now. There's always another girl to take your place. You got me?" he said as he pressed the gun harder into my side.

"Yes, I got you. I'll be quiet."

It took a few minutes to get to the booth. It was a busy night. When we finally crossed over the bridge, I felt my heart drop. I knew as soon as we stopped I had to try to make a run for it. I had no other choice.

We turned off the main road onto a small road that I presumed led to the private airport. I just wanted out of this car, away from these psychos and back home. I never wanted to see Oliver or the Arrow more in my life. It hit me right then, faced with the overwhelming horror I was in, I knew I couldn't live without ever seeing Oliver again. If I got on that plane, I just knew I was dead. How could this be happening? Why hadn't I just told him how I felt when I had the chance, even if he didn't feel the same about me?

"Felicity - sorry...Ms. Smoak - we've made it. Now be a good girl, keep your trap shut, and maybe they won't kill you immediately."

_God, this asshole really knows how to make me feel better._

The car pulled up next to an unoccupied vehicle and stopped. As soon as we stopped, I went for the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on, now, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" JD laughed wildly.

"Thorn, get her out of the car and stay here with her. If she tries to make any sudden moves, just knock her ass out. I've got to handle business at the plane and they'll want to see I brought the goods before they hand me the merchandise."

That was the first time JD slipped and called the gunman by his name.

"Why don't you just take her with you?" the gunman questioned JD.

"Because if I know these bastards, and I know a lot of bastards, if I take her with me, they'll probably just snatch her and get on the plane without giving me the merchandise and probably shoot me in the head for good measure. You have no idea what kind of people we're dealing with here. So why don't you worry about things I tell you to fucking worry about. You got that?"

"You mean these guys are more psychotic and twisted than you are?" I chimed in, quickly wishing I hadn't.

JD looked at me long and hard before getting out of the car. I guess he was more interested in the matter at hand.

JD and Thorn, as he called him, exited the car. JD headed over to a small plane about 100 yards away while the gunman opened my door and yanked me out and told me to stand in front of the hood. The gunman hovered over me as we waited outside the car for JD to return but stayed behind me out of my view. The gun was now shoved deep into my back and he didn't say a word.

"You don't have to push that so hard into me. I've got the picture. You'll shoot me if I try anything."

"I won't hesitate. And don't turn around." This guy was really trying hard to scare me, but I still thought I had to try to get through to him somehow while JD was not around.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what to say to get me out of this. When I looked up, I saw JD coming back to the car with a large package.

_No, no, I need more time._

He walked up to us and threw his keys to the gunman. "Okay, the deal is done. Here's the keys to the Jaguar."

JD walked over to the unoccupied vehicle next to us.

"Wait, where are you going?" I yelled out to him.

"I told you I wasn't gonna stick around. You didn't think I was going to transport these drugs in my Jag, did you? In my business, it's best to look as inconspicuous as possible while transporting a high quantity of cocaine. Hence, the station wagon right here."

"Meet me at the hotel when you finish up here and we'll start packaging the product for sale. You think you can handle that?"

"Will do, boss."

"Now, don't take your gun off of her until you get her to the plane. This one is a feisty one. You got that?"

"I've got it."

"You're a sorry excuse for a human being," I yelled out as JD began to get into the car.

JD stopped, closed the door, and walked over rather nonchalantly and stopped right in front of me.

"Hold her for me, will ya?" he said with a smirk.

The gunman grabbed me by my arms and pulled them back behind me.

"Oh, so you're gonna hit a defenseless woman now too?"

JD suddenly leaned in and grabbed my face with his right hand, squeezing it hard and proceeded to kiss me on my mouth as I tried to squirm away from him.

"Good-bye, Ms. Smoak. It was my pleasure."

"You sick bastard. You go to hell."

"I've had my place in hell reserved a long time ago."

JD walked off, got in the station wagon, and drove off as I wiped my mouth in disgust.

The gunman pulled me by my arm as he moved up to my side, now putting the gun to the side of my head. I looked over toward him slightly and I saw the side of his face and I was taken aback. He looked young and not at all what I expected. I mean, compared to creepy JD, he looked downright baby-faced and innocent looking, not intimidating at all. I thought it was the time to see if I could get through to him.

"Make a move, I dare you," he said like he was reading my mind.

_Well, maybe getting through to him wasn't going to be so easy._

"Now we're going to walk over to this plane. I want you to keep your mouth shut and just keep walking or I'll hit you upside the head with my Glock and deliver you to them unconscious. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

_What is it with thugs that want to hit me upside the head?_

"Yes, I understand," my voice cracked but I knew I couldn't give up.

"Walk faster."

"Please, you've got to know how crazy this is. I don't even have my passport with me."

"It's all been handled. JD is very thorough in his planning. He doesn't like to have any complications. He likes every T crossed."

_Wow, the one thing him and Jax had to have in common. They're both meticulous with the details. _

"You know they're going to kill me, don't you?"

"Not my problem."

"Don't you have a family?"

He stopped rather suddenly and for the first time during this crazy scary ride he looked me right in the eye and I could see the anger resonating from his eyes.

_Oh, shit._

"My so-called parents abandoned me as a child. So do you really think I have any extra sympathy floating around to give two fucks about your sob story?"

He yanked on my arm to get me to start moving again. I was halfway to reaching the end of my life and it was so surreal witnessing it happen and knowing it was right in front me.

"You can't just hand me over to these people. You can't! Just let me go. You don't have to do this." I begged him.

"Yes, I do," he said matter of factly.

"Please, we both know this wasn't your idea. It was JD's. If you let me go, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise you. He's probably running off with the drugs right now and leaving you high and dry."

"He wouldn't do that."

"But he'd sell me to a perverted sick bastard? What kind of world are you people living in? I know he runs things and you are nothing more than his follower."

He suddenly stopped and grabbed me by the back of my hair and yanked my head violently backwards, sticking the gun in my face.

"Take it back now!"

I had just struck a nerve I didn't want to strike.

"I"m sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I cried out in agony.

"Lady, my life is what it is. It's not easy. It's not hard. It's fucked up. But this is the hand I've been dealt and I've got to make a living. Who are you to judge me? You're just collateral damage. It's as simple as that. I can't fucking help you."

"You could, if you wanted to."

"I don't have that option, nor do I give a shit about you, so PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

"Please, let go of me. You're hurting me."

He let go of my hair and then grabbed my forearm and shoved me forward so hard that I almost fell.

"Now just walk. Don't fucking talk."

He then proceeded to put his right arm around my neck, while using his left hand to put the gun right to my temple. "You're going to that plane awake or out cold; it's your choice to make."

As we began to walk that last 50 yards, I felt utterly defeated. I had nowhere to go even if I did try to run. He would most likely shoot me on the spot. But the more I thought about it the more I kept asking myself: How could I get on this plane? It was all over for me once I boarded that plane to nowhere. I decided right there I was going to make a run for it. I'd rather get shot in the back than be some slave to some psychotic freak in some foreign country.

_Now what was it that Diggle taught me to do in this situation? Foot, knee, elbow. I think I can do that._

With tears welling up in my eyes, I swallowed hard, took a deep breath, exhaled...then I began to count to three as I said to myself: _I'm so gonna die._

_one..._

_two..._

_two-and-a-half..._

_two-and-three-quarters..._

"Get your filthy hands off of her...right...fucking...now!" an oh-so-familiar voice rang in my ears from behind me.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	5. Dr Logan Echolls

**I love you, people. Your reviews motivate me. So it's time to see what Oliver is gonna do. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Thank you for bearing with me during Olicity being apart because this chapter is the beginning of the beginning for Olicity. It's still a slow process but we'll get there. Please leave comments after you've read. Thank you.**

* * *

_Now what was it that Diggle taught me to do in this situation? Foot, knee, elbow. I think I can do tasty._

With tears welling up in my eyes, I swallowed hard, took a deep breath, exhaled...then I began to count to three as I said to myself: _I'm so gonna die._

_one..._

_two..._

_two-and-a-half..._

_two-and-three-quarters..._

"Get your filthy hands off of her...right...fucking...now!"

The gunman spun me around, throwing me in front of him, wrapping one arm around my neck squeezing as hard as he could as he pointed the gun to my head using the other one. I was completely face to face with Oliver, dressed as Arrow, with the gunman positioned directly behind me.

It was right then I made eye contact with Oliver under that hood. Time stood still for those few seconds. I didn't know how he had found me but I didn't care. He was there to save me and I finally felt safe even with a gun pointed at my skull.

"Don't try to be a bloody hero. I will shoot her before you even have a chance to get your arrow off. Now put down your bow. If you shoot and I move even an inch, you will hit her. Is that what you want?"

The gunman continued to use me as a shield, hiding behind me with only a small portion of his head in clear view.

"I will not tell you again. Let her go or you will die." Oliver stood steady with his bow ready to strike.

"Have you got any last words, darling? It looks like the hooded man here doesn't care if you live or die."

"Don't be stupid. Put it down. He will kill you," I yelled out hysterically.

"Did you hear that, Arrow? I will kill you and her both. Now drop your fucking bow," the gunman demanded.

I yelled out as he tightened his grip around my neck cutting off my air supply. "I wasn't talking to him, you...sick...bastard. I was talking to you!"

I was trying to save that asshole's worthless life more for Oliver than for myself at that point, but I could see the look in Oliver's eyes and this guy was dead if he didn't surrender in two seconds.

"I can't...breathe," mumbled out of my mouth as I gasped for air.

Immediately behind us the sound of the plane's engines fired up, distracting the gunman and causing him to turn his head just slightly. That's the last I remembered. I don't know if I passed out from the asphyxiation or from the stress of it all. The next memory I had was being on my side on the hard pavement and slightly opening my right eye to see the gunman on the ground next to me, an arrow protruding from his eye, and hearing the roaring sound of a plane taking off in the distance and then closing my eye again.

"Hey, I'm here. You're safe now. Can you hear me?"

I heard the words but they seemed so far away and I didn't think I believed them after the hell I'd been through.

"Come on, please wake up."

I felt the urgency of the words this time and that intensity pushed me to slowly open my eyes.

"Oliver, is that you?"

"Yes, Felicity, it's me. It's really me."

"Oh, say that again, I need to hear it."

"It's me. I'm here."

"No, not that part. My name part."

"Felicity..."

"Yes, Felicity, that's me," I said feeling a little out of sorts still.

"Are you all right?" Oliver said with concern in his voice.

"I am now that you've said my name."

"Come on, I gotta get you out of here."

"You came for me."

"Of course I came for you."

"How did you find me?"

"We can talk about that later, okay?"

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again," I said as I started to cough uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh, save your talking for later. You need medical help."

"I thought I was never (coughing) going to see your face again. It was so (coughing) awful."

"Not gonna happen...ever."

"I missed your face," I reached up to touch his cheek.

(long deep sigh) "I missed yours too."

"Don't ever let me go out on a date ever (coughing) again."

"Well, that all depends on who it's with, Felicity."

All of a sudden some people ran up to me and Oliver as I lay on the ground.

"We have to get her out of here, sir," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Give me just one second, okay?" Oliver said in his Arrow voice to the people that approached.

"What's going on, Oliver (whispering) ? Who's that?" I spoke very softly so they couldn't hear me say his name.

"Shh, don't try to talk right now. You passed out from losing oxygen and then you fell pretty hard when he dragged you to the ground with him. You were out for a few minutes. I'll explain everything later. I've got to get you out of here. The EMTS are going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

"Please, don't make me."

"You have to go, I'm sorry."

"I just want to go home."

I immediately tried to sit up and realized I couldn't move my arm and began to cry out in pain.

"See you're hurt. Lie still."

"Just take me home, please."

"I'm sorry, no arguments. You were unconscious. You just recently had a blow to your head and now this. You could have a concussion. I'm going to get you checked out this time. I'm not taking any more chances with your life ever again."

He put his arms around me and carefully picked me up.

"I've got her," I heard him tell them rather firmly.

He carried me over to the ambulance as I held on to him tightly.

"We'll take it from here, uh, sir," I heard the female EMT say as he was putting me down in front of the ambulace.

"Don't leave me, please," I cried out, my voice scratchy and weak. The EMT looked at Oliver dressed as Arrow and just nodded him on, not sure of what was going on but not about to argue with him.

"Just try to get rid of me," he smiled down at me as he jumped into the back of the ambulance.

"I owe you my life. Those guys were trying to" – (coughing)

"I know. I know. We'll talk about that later. Just relax. All that matters right now is you."

"But the other guy got away. You have to find" - I paused momentarily as I felt a strong sense of drowsiness wash over me. The EMT had given me something for the pain in my arm as soon as I was boarded on the ambulance and it was already taking effect.

"I'll get him, Felicity, but he's not important to me right now. You are."

"But what about -" I said, barely enunciating the words.

"No buts. I know who he is. I'll track him down later. Right now I'm gonna focus on you."

Oliver squeezed my hand and whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

I felt the medication working and could hardly speak.

"Will you come closer?" my voice barely audible.

He bent down within a couple inches of me.

"You'll be here when I wake up? You're not gonna leave, right?" I said as my eyes grew heavy.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you, Felicity."

As I closed my eyes, I whispered, "I so love the way you say my name."

"That's the drugs talking, sweetheart."

"No, it's all you..." and then I dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

(At the hospital the next day, 12:00 p.m.)

I woke up feeling groggy and weak with a splitting headache and my arm in a sling. The sun beamed in through the open blinds in my hospital room. As I tried to focus on my surroundings, I looked across my bed to the small chair in the corner of my room and there was Oliver dressed back in his normal clothes slumped over looking completely uncomfortable and completely adorable at the same time.

"Oli – Oliver," my voice cracked as I tried to speak.

Oliver suddenly woke up and looked over at me. He got up immediately and came over to my bedside.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" Oliver whispered as he rubbed his hand down my forearm.

"Hey, you didn't sleep in that chair all night, did you?"

"Felicity, I told you, I wasn't going to leave you."

"But you're, like, gargantuan and that chair is for, like, little people. That had to hurt."

"Felicity, an uncomfortable night's sleep wasn't going to keep me from being here when you woke up."

_Can he be any more beautiful?_

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's noon, sleepyhead."

"Wow, whatever they gave me really knocked me out."

"It sure did."

I smiled up at him as he stood above me.

"Oliver, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Smoak."

"When can I get out of here?"

"You're always trying to get out of something, aren't you?" he shook his head with a big grin on his face.

"I just hate hospitals, you know me."

"Yes, I do know you."

"So do you think I can go home today?"

"Well, the doctor ran some tests to rule out a concussion and he said if everything turns out okay, you'll be released later today."

"I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too," Oliver smiled as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

I closed my eyes instantly to the touch of his hand to my skin.

"Felicity, I need to tell you something," he whispered softly as he continued to stroke my cheek.

"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"After everything that's happened lately, I realized –"

"Hello, Ms. Smoak," a male voice rung out from across the room and took me by surprise. "I'm Dr. Logan Echolls, I'm glad you're finally awake. You took quite a spill, but it looks like your tests all came back negative."

"Oh, does this mean I can go home?"

"I don't see why not. We just have to fill out your discharge paperwork, get some signatures, and you'll be out of here within the next couple of hours, depending on how busy we are in the ER. You arm just has a minor sprain but I put it in the sling for a precaution. You can take it off in a week or so."

"Thank you, Dr. Echolls. Have we met before? You look familiar to me," I said with a puzzled look.

"I don't believe so, Ms. Smoak. Maybe you know my wife, Veronica. She's in the private eye business."

"Doesn't ring a bell, Doctor."

"Well, unless you spend a lot of time in hospitals, I don't think we've met. I'm here 12 to 15 hrs a day most days."

"No, I'm not a big hospital spend-er-er - - I mean, I don't like hospitals."

"Yeah, I think I got that, Ms. Smoak. Well, I'll be back in to check on you before you go."

"Thank you, Dr. Echolls."

My very tall, handsome, rugged doctor left the room.

"My own Dr. McDreamy..." I smiled at the thought of it, plus I loved _Grey's Anatomy._

"I think the drugs are still working," Oliver said with a smirk.

"So what were you about to say before the doctor came in?"

Oliver exhaled loudly and then paused before he began to say, "Felicity, I -"

A voice suddenly called out from the door.

"How's our girl?"

"Diggle!" I yelled out probably for all the hospital to hear me.

Diggle rushed over to my side. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He bent down and gave me the biggest bear hug he could, trying not to hurt my arm.

"I guess next time I need to screen your dates personally," he said as he winked at me.

"That won't be necessary, Diggle. I think I'm going to hang up my dating hat, at least for a while."

At that moment my eyes met Oliver's at the same time his eyes met mine. I shrugged my shoulders as he smiled back at me. I could have sworn he looked almost relieved at what I just said.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Diggle asked enthusiastically.

"You bet I am."

"Oliver, you've been here all night. Let me relieve you. I'll wait here with Felicity and give her a ride home."

"That's not necessary," Oliver replied quickly.

"It's necessary you get a shower. And you haven't eaten since I don't know when. I'll call you as soon as I get Felicity home."

"He's right, Oliver. You should go home, get you something to eat."

"I don't need anything."

"Look, I"m okay. Diggle will take good care of me until I get discharged."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"It's not that I want you to go, but you heard the doctor. He said it could be a while until I'm out of here. So you should get you something to eat and maybe get some sleep. I know you didn't get any on that chair."

"If that's what you want."

"Well, I don't want you to starve on account of me. The food here is awful."

"Okay, then I guess I'll go."

But I will see you later, though, right?"

"Yeah, you'll definitely see me later."

I looked at Diggle and it seemed he had something on his mind:_ God, will these two ever just admit they are crazy about each other and put me and everyone else out of our misery?_

"Uh, Felicity, I'm gonna see what's up with that paperwork and I'll be right back," Diggle said, excusing himself from the awkward tension in the room.

It was back to just me and Oliver in my hospital room.

"Look, I don't want you to leave, but you need at least a change of clothes and some sleep, Oliver."

"I know, I know. It's just hard for me to leave you right now. You really had me scared."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Oliver."

"I know you didn't, but I was out of my mind the whole time not knowing if you were okay."

"I was thinking about you the whole time too..."

We looked at each other and didn't say anything. There was a sense of relief and joy on our faces, at least that's the look I was seeing from Oliver. I probably looked like a fool in love staring at him without blinking. But this was Oliver, I've done that plenty of times and he was so good at being oblivious to my longing stares. I mean, here he was in front of me. He was my goddamn hero; he was the greatest person I knew; and he didn't want to leave my side.

_Just look at him. How could I not be in love with him?_

"Okay, Felicity, I'll go, but I'll come by later to see you at your apartment because I really do need to talk to you, okay?" he said so sincerely and I melted immediately.

"K," I smiled up at him as he turned to leave.

"Oliver…."

"Yes, Felicity," he said as turned around and walked back up to me.

"Thank you," I said almost tearing up.

He leaned down and kissed the side of my face and lingered there for a few seconds. I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

As he slowly leaned up, he said softly into my ear, "You're welcome."

* * *

(Felicity's apartment, 6:00 p.m.)

"Even though Hawthorne is dead, the mastermind of this mess is Josh Donovan and he's still out there. They wanted you for a reason, so until we get this guy, you will have 24-hour surveillance outside your door and you will be accompanied to and from work," Diggle said matter of factly.

"Understood. I can't believe they haven't found him yet. He said he'd only be in town for a day or two so I guess they're monitoring all the airports, huh?"

"Yes, there's a BOLO out on him and his station wagon. Along with his mug shot, your detailed description of him was key, so if he shows his face at any airport, he'll be stopped and detained."

"I'm sure he's wondering why the hell Hawthorne never showed up," I said.

"Well, it's a good thing this hasn't been leaked to the media yet. But knowing JD's character, he probably didn't wait around for Hawthorne when he didn't show up on time and he's on the run."

"Yeah, I can certainly believe that. He's all about himself, drugs and women, as he so bluntly told me."

I got a sudden chill just thinking back to the sound of his voice.

"Felicity, are you okay?"

"I will be, Dig. I will be."

"Well, we're not about to let anything happen to you. After everything you told me this guy said and did to you, he better hope I don't find him first."

"And no one has any idea who these guys were that set this whole thing up and wanted me kidnapped?"

"Not yet, but as soon as we get Donovan, we'll make him talk. If he doesn't, Oliver will."

_Now, that he mentions it, where is Oliver anyway?_

"Felicity, when you tell Oliver what this guy did -"

"He didn't hurt me, Dig."

"He put his hand to your throat. He kidnapped you and held you against your will. He scared you; he threatened you; and he was prepared to hand you off to some reprehensible, deplorable individuals with no remorse," he said angrily.

I flinched in disgust remembering the mere thought of that psycho's hands on me and him kissing me on my mouth before he left.

"Oliver won't let that stand, you know that."

"Yes, I know that. But he's already killed one guy for me in this situation. I just don't want him killing again for me. I feel so guilty."

"Felicity, that has to be his call. He makes his own decisions. But when it comes to you, that guy will be lucky if he's breathing after Oliver gets done with him and I can't say that I would fault Oliver for that."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell Oliver."

"Felicity, that's up to you. It's your story to tell, but he's going to want to know."

"I know that." I sat with my head down thinking of how Oliver would react.

"Can we change the subject, Dig?"

He walked off over into my kitchen and opened my fridge.

"Well, I would cook you something, but I noticed earlier you had nothing in your fridge but ketchup. So how about we order in?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Why don't you do the ordering. I'm going to take a long, hot bath."

"Okay, Felicity. Take your time."

* * *

The hot water felt like music to my bones. I soaked in that tub and thought back at the events of the last 24 hours. So much had happened, yet so much hadn't happened that I was hoping for. I'd been home since 3:00 and it's been almost three hours since then and still no Oliver. I knew he must not have gotten any sleep and maybe he just decided to let Diggle take the first watch. I just really wanted to see him tonight, but I guess it's for the best. I had to get a grip on my emotions and decide what the hell I wanted to do with them. I had to either tell Oliver how I felt and risk losing him and our working relationship or not tell him and keep it all to myself and slowly die a little every day inside. Both of those scenarios were not too appealing. The third scenario, the queen of all scenarios - no pun intended - would be he would tell me he had feelings for me too.

I knew I was kidding myself. I knew he cared for me deeply. He's always saving me and he's always there for me, but he'd do the same for his sister. And it would be just my luck that he would tell me I was like a sister to him and I'd have to live with the sting of those deafening words and that would be worse than not knowing at all.

_What the hell am I going to do? Why do I second guess everything? Oh, suck it up, Felicity. You're gonna tell him how you feel the next time you see him._

I got out of my tub after almost an hour. I figured whatever Diggle ordered had to have arrived and I was starving. I threw on my favorite Victoria Secret cotton jammies and my favorite robe and walked out into my living room. I heard Diggle fumbling in my kitchen as I walked towards my sofa.

"So what did you get for us to eat? I'm staaaaarving." I yelled towards the kitchen as I sat down on my sofa and sunk into it.

"Well, for dinner it's Chinese," I jumped immediately when I heard his voice. I turned to my right and there was Oliver standing in my apartment. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and jeans and was holding two cartons of Chinese food in his hands. I never was happier to see anyone in my life than him at that moment.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Hey, Oliver."

"When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago. You've been soaking in that bath for a while. I thought you'd fallen asleep."

I smiled at him. "I almost did. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad your glad," he smiled down at me.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it tonight."

"What would make you think that? You didn't think you were gonna get rid of me that easily, did ya?"

"I don't know. You just spent all night on that miniature chair fit for a Barbie doll just to stay with me. I would have understood if you had passed out cold in your comfortable bed at home or had other things you needed to get done."

"There are no 'other things' more important than you, Felicity."

_Well, damn. Have you ever had that moment where you wish someone would just grab you, take you in their arms, and kiss you like you've never been kissed before? Yeah, me too._

"Now, as I was saying, we have Chinese for dinner and for dessert I brought two pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream so we can binge eat."

"Oh, Oliver, I was out of that. How did you know?"

"Uh, you had nothing in your refrigerator. Dig called me earlier and told me to get you a few things. That's why I'm later than I planned."

"You went grocery shopping for me?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not. That was just so non Oliver Queen of you, that's all."

"Hey, I've grocery shopped for things before."

"Like when?" I laughed.

"You know, things like coconuts, bananas, berries, insects..."

"Oh, I see," I said smirking at him. "Still, that was a very sweet thing for you to do."

"I was happy to do it," he said as he came over and joined me on the couch.

We sat and ate our dinner. It was one of those times when you hadn't eaten all day and you're so starved that after you take a bite of food you have to explain just how good it is. "Mmm, this is so good." Then the next bite, "Isn't this so good?" And another, "I am so hungry." And finally, "This is the best damn Chinese I've ever eaten." And so on. That's pretty much how the first 15 minutes of our conversation went.

After dinner, Oliver told me all about JD and Hawthorne and the information him and Diggle had gotten, the information I was waiting for before I went on my date turned abduction from hell. That's how they found out that Jax and JD were brothers. He wasn't sure at first if Jax was in on it, but when they found out it was JD's doing, Oliver said he did everything in his power to get to me. He told me about the video surveillance with the car and how they found out who it was registered to and how they were able to track it. The whole time I thought no one knew what was happening to me, they were all looking for me. I should have known my partners always had my back.

"So you want to tell me what happened with JD?"

I put my head down and swallowed hard. I didn't know how Oliver would react to what I was about to tell him.

"I just want you to know, he didn't...hurt me...not really."

"Go on."

"I should have looked in the car before I got in. That was stupid of me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this story isn't about what you did wrong, because you did nothing wrong, Felicity."

"I know, but -"

"No buts. You had no reason to believe some crazy estranged brother of a guy you dated in college was going to impersonate him, take you hostage, and try to sell you for cocaine."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"I do put it that way. So start over and let's keep the blame where it belongs."

"Well, he told me there was someone or some people who had been keeping tabs on me for a while and who personally wanted me kidnapped."

"Did he say why?"

"No, he would never tell me why they wanted me."

"Go on."

"He was very odd and creepy. He'd be calm one minute, then laugh unexpectedly, then yell at me the next, and then..."

"And then what, Felicity?"

"He was a bit frightening at times."

"How?"

"At one point...he grabbed me by my throat."

"He did what?" His veins popped out of his forehead.

"I made an offhand remark that I shouldn't have about him being a coward and -"

"There's no excuse for what he did to you. He is the monster here."

"I know, I know, calm down. I just want to forget it happened."

"I swear, I'm going to -"

"Please, Oliver, I don't want you anywhere near that sicko. There's something really wrong with him."

"I can handle him."

"I know that, better than anyone, but that's not even the worst thing he " - I stopped in my tracks hoping Oliver didn't pick up on what I was gonna say.

"What worst thing? What did he do to you? Did he come on to you?"

"Not in the way you think."

"I could think a lot of things, and all of those call for me beating the shit out of him."

"He just..."

Oliver sat waiting patiently despite how pissed he looked.

"Well, he came on a bit strong in the car with his roving eye and things he would say, but I just ignored that part. But -"

"But what? You can tell me."

"When he was leaving me at the airport with his partner, he told the other guy" - (I put my head down while I was reliving the nightmare) - "he told him to hold my arms and he did. I couldn't move."

"Did he hit you, Felicity?" Oliver's voice was filled with rage.

"No, he didn't hit me, although now I almost wished he had."

Oliver grabbed my hand and held on to it.

"Look, I don't want to push you. If you don't want to talk about this, you don't have to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I want to get this out. He - JD - that psycho - he grabbed my face with his hand holding me there and - and he kissed me, Oliver. There was nothing I could do to about it." The tears began to flow.

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."

"Why did he do that? I can't get his face out of my head. I just want it to disappear."

"Come here. Come here," Oliver grabbed me and held me.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity. I'm gonna find him and make him pay."

"Don't. He's not worth it."

"Well, you're certainly worth it. I can't let that slide."

I pulled out of Oliver's hold to look at him.

"I'm home now. I'm safe. Isn't that what matters?"

Oliver calmed down.

"Look, maybe we should just finish this conversation later," I suggested feeling the tension.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it any more. I don't want to upset you, you know that."

"I'm not upset. I just don't want to uspet you with all the details."

"Felicity" - Oliver reached up and put his hand on my cheek and held it there - "stop worrying about me. Let me worry about you, okay?"

"I'm gonna be okay. I am going to be okay, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"It seems that every time you're not around, something bad happens to me, Oliver."

"Well, then I'll make sure I'm around."

_Tell him how you feel, Felicity. Do it._

"Oliver -"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

(long pause) "Nevermind. It will keep till tomorrow."

He leaned in and kissed me on the top of my head and then put his arm around me and then leaned back on the couch. I fell into him and just closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up freezing in my apartment to the sound of someone breathing. I looked around my dark apartment and realized it was the middle of the night and I was still on the couch with Oliver. Somewhere in all that talking we had fallen asleep, me on Oliver's chest and his head resting against mine. I needed a blanket but I didn't want to move.

_Surely I can quietly get up and get a blanket and jump right back where I am undetected, right? _

I slowly began to squirm my way off the couch. Oliver's arm was still around me so I tried to move it without waking him up. He began to toss and then turned but his eyes were still closed. As I leaned forward, I heard a faint whisper. "You have to stay, Laurel, please."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I couldn't get off the couch fast enough and in the process of my bolting off the couch, I elbowed Oliver accidentally in the side of the head as I was making my escape.

_Yes, it was an accident, if anyone's asking._

He immediately woke up.

"Felicity, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Oliver. I just needed to get some water. Go back to sleep."

I walked over to the kitchen and threw away the empty ice cream cartons. I grabbed a bottle of water out of my fridge and then realized my fridge was filled with all kinds of food and beverages.

"He did a little shopping, huh?" I thought aloud to myself.

I smiled at the thought of Diggle telling Oliver to shop for me and the visual of Oliver in the store actually doing the shopping. Could I love these guys anymore?"

I realized standing there that Diggle as my friend and partner and Oliver as the same was still better than anything I could ever have hoped for. I never wanted to lose that. I couldn't lose that. Oliver obviously still had feelings for Laurel. Thank God I didn't tell him how I felt. It wouldn't be fair of me to complicate things for him and tell him how I felt now because I wasn't willing to lose him by making things awkward for him. I loved him enough to not put him through that. He'd just feel sorry for me and that's the last thing I wanted. I just needed to hide the part of me that was in love with him and focus on the part that loved him as a friend and respected him as a partner. I could do that. I had to do that. He meant too much to me. I just wanted him to be happy.

I walked back into the living room and Oliver was sitting there wide awake.

"Felicity, can we talk?"

"Oliver, it's late and I think it's best we just get some sleep after everything that's happened. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

I nodded and then looked down at the ground.

"Is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just exhausted."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, don't be silly, it's the middle of the night. Stay."

As I turned to leave, Oliver reached up and grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? You seem…distant."

"No, I'm fine, just tired. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Felicity," he said as he let go of my hand and I turned to leave.

_God, should I just hear what he has to say? Why am I so scared to hear it? I wish I was still lying in his arms._

"Goodnight, Felicity," he called out to me.

I slowly turned to look at him, "Good night, Oliver."

**to be continued...**


	6. Interrogation

**Thanks for your continued interest in this story. What I thought was only going to be 6 chapters is obviously not the case. I might shoot for 10 chapters as long as the material keeps flowing to me and I can wrap up the story on a good satisfying note. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. I appreciate each and every one of them. **

* * *

(4:30 a.m.)

"Hello, Ms. Smoak, miss me?" said a faint but alarming voice that appeared to be a close distance away.

"Hmm, who's that?" I said as I tossed in my bed while my eyes were still closed.

"Because I've definitely missed you," the haunting voice grew closer and more clear.

I gradually cracked my eyes open and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure hovering over the side of my bed. I wasn't fully awake yet and my grogginess pulled my eyes back shut momentarily.

"Fuh-lis-uh-teeeee, wake up."

The jolt my body felt when I realized what I was hearing forced my eyes to fly wide open. I immediately knew I was not alone in my bedroom. The thought alone terrified me so much I was now fully awake and my heart was pounding.

"You didn't think you were gonna get away so easily, did you, you little teasing bitch?" The voice appeared to be taunting me.

I glanced over while lying on my side and felt my adrenaline pumping. The only thing I felt was extreme fear and it froze me completely. The ghostly silhouette started to slowly move toward me when it passed through a beam of light illuminating from my bedroom window.

I screamed out for Oliver as I managed to finally move. I turned to my side to jump off the other side of the bed and someone grabbed my arm and yanked it back so hard that it threw me back onto my pillow and straight into my headboard. It dazed me long enough that I couldn't move for a few seconds, a few seconds I couldn't afford. The next thing my eyes registered was his hand coming in toward me and seeing a flash of white. As my eyes began to focus again, I could see the white rag in his hand coming down on my face. Just before it made contact, I let out a blood curdling scream.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Felicity, Felicity, wake up!"

I continued to call out in horror. "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

"Hey, it's me, Oliver. Open your eyes. I'm here."

I kept screaming until Oliver's voice finally registered and my eyes burst open to confirm it was him sitting next to me, his arms clutching my shoulders.

"Oliver?" I said in shear relief.

"Yes, it's me. It's going to be okay now. You just had a bad dream."

What I did next could legally be considered as assault and battery. I hurdled myself forward into Oliver's arms as hard as I could and held on for dear life, forgetting my arm was still in a sling and feeling the onset of pain immediately. I began to cry uncontrollably in his arms.

"Shhh, I'm here, sweet girl. Be careful with that arm. You'll hurt yourself more than you already are."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's okay. Let it out. Let it out."

"It was JD, he was in my dream. He said he came for me, Oliver," I said as I cried harder.

"Calm down. I've got you. I've got you."

"I can't erase his awful face from my mind. I can't take it anymore," I yelled out through the tears.

"Stop, look at me, Felicity. Look at my face." He grabbed my one good arm and put my hand up to the side of his face.

"It's me. I'm here with you, no one else. Do you see me?"

(Taking a deep breath) "Yes, I see you."

"Do you feel me?"

"Yes, I feel you."

"I am here right now. I'm gonna protect you. No one will get to you again, I promise. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you, Oliver," I said as the tears rolled down my face.

Oliver wiped my tears and pulled me up into his strong arms and cradled me there. He didn't talk, he just held me, exactly what I needed. He just let me cry in his arms until I finally got a hold of myself and was able to catch my breath again.

"I'm sorry I messed up your shirt," I spoke out as I looked up at Oliver. "I guess I was more freaked out than I realized I was."

"Don't be sorry. You've been through an ordeal. Anyone would be shaken after that."

"But I love this shirt."

Oliver looked down at his shirt and smiled while shaking his head.

"I'll get another one."

"I'm the one that ruined it."

"It's just a shirt, Felicity."

"I know, but..."

"You're more important than this shirt. I could never replace you."

He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"God, I must look like a blubbering mess, huh?"

"You're anything but a mess, Felicity. Nothing you can do could make you less beautiful. It's not possible," he said as he held my face in the palm of his hands.

_How can he say something like that to me and expect me not to want to kiss him right now? _

My subconscious rang out in my head: "_It's all about the slow burn, Felicity. Don't rush it."_

_Rush it? It's been two years._

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Oliver interrupted me and my dilemma.

"I was just thinking about how glad I am that you're here. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here as long as you need me and probably even when you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you, Oliver."

When I said it, I meant it, but after I said it, I didn't know what to say. I was looking at him and he was looking at me and all I can say is we had a moment that couldn't be put into words. It was just that…a rare, uncomplicated, defining moment when two people look at each other and realize at the same time how much they truly need each other, pretty much the moment when you realize this person in front of you is the person you want to be with from that point on. Whether you are ready to admit it out loud or not is irrelevant, whether you keep quiet about what you feel is irrelevant. Because saying it isn't what makes it real; feeling it is what makes it real. Now it was just a matter of getting enough courage to speak up and start living what it is that you feel with the person that you feel it for.

In that moment everything changed. Whether either of us was ever willing to admit that remained to be seen, but if my gut had anything to say about it, one of us would have to admit it eventually. I didn't know where Laurel fit into this, but whatever I just experienced with Oliver isn't something that just goes away. It gave me hope there was a chance, as far off as that may be.

Oliver stayed with me in my room holding me in his arms for the rest of the night. I had never in my entire life ever felt safer or more in love with anyone.

* * *

"Good morning, Sleepy," Oliver said as he entered my bedroom holding a tray of food.

"What is all this?" I said as I sat up in my bed and yawned loudly.

"I made you breakfast. Well, at least, I tried to make you breakfast."

"Really?"

"Really."

"First you shop for me; now you cook for me. I'm impressed."

"Don't be too impressed until you've tried it."

"So what are we having?" I asked all giddy like.

"Well, we were having bacon and eggs, but I burned the bacon and you don't want to know what happened to the eggs. So it's toast, fruit and orange juice."

"Perfect," I said as I smiled and grabbed for the tray.

Oliver sat down on the edge of my bed and put the tray in my lap and picked up a slice of burnt toast and began to eat it.

"Hmm, maybe I should take you out for breakfast instead, Felicity."

"Don't be silly. It looks wonderful…you're wonderful."

"Don't thank me yet. Take a bite."

"It'll be delicious because you made it. Now stop hovering. Shouldn't you be at the office? I've taken so much of your time already. I'm sorry to be such a huge distraction."

"Felicity" – Oliver pauses and shakes his head as he takes a breath – "you can distract me any time you want."

I smiled at Oliver as he grinned back at me. Then I ate my fruit and drank my orange juice and ditched the toast when he wasn't looking.

"Felicity, I do need to follow up on some leads on this creep Joshua Donovan and whoever these people are who wanted you kidnapped. I won't rest until that scum is caught and thrown in prison for what he did to you, unless I get to him first and he won't be so lucky. He obviously had orders to take you and we need to find out who from. Until we find JD, Diggle and I will be sticking to you like glue, along with a few armed police officers."

"Oliver –"

"Felicity, don't argue this point with me. You'll lose," he said in a stern tone.

"You didn't let me finish, Bossy. I was just going to say, I want to help in any way I can. I want to get these bastards as much as you do."

"Well, Diggle, will be here shortly and stay the morning with you, and two well-trained guys are outside your front door. I"ll be back this afternoon."

"Oliver, I really could get more work done at the office."

"Felicity, just one day, one day will you just stay home and rest? For me, will you?"

I sighed loudly but I knew after seeing Oliver's face and after everything he had done for me since this ordeal began and last night during my breakdown, I was going to have to surrender this time and just do what he wanted me to do.

"Okay, Oliver, I do have my laptop here. I can do some research" –

Oliver's head cocked to the side, eyebrows raised, as he gave me his best disapproving look.

"Like I said, I can do some research here alone...while relaxing…in my bed…under the covers...no heavy lifting...no way to get my little ol' self into any trouble."

I managed to get half a smile out of him.

"Okay, okay, but Diggle will let me know if you overdo it, okay? I'd like to avoid a major heart attack where you're concerned today, understood?"

"Understood. The last thing I'd ever want to do is mess with your heart."

"It's a little too late for that, Felicity," Oliver said as he turned and walked out of my room leaving me with my jaw open and my mind dancing with a million thoughts that were trying to decipher exactly what he meant by that statement.

* * *

I spent the afternoon trying to find all I could on Josh Donovan, formerly known as Josh Donovan Teller. How did such a sweet guy like Jax get such a despicable creep of a brother like JD? I didn't even know that Jax had a brother, but then again, who would want to talk about a brother who was such an evil person. All I knew is the sentence that JD said in my nightmare kept ringing in my head. "I've come for you."

It was almost 6:00 p.m. and I hadn't heard from Oliver all day. Diggle spent most of the afternoon checking in on me and making phone calls. As I sat there working, my cell phone rang and it was Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?"

"Felicity, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you. I'm on my way there now to see you. There's something we need to talk about."

"You can't tell me over the phone?"

"No, I – I really can't."

"Uh, okay." I immediately panicked by his tone.

"I'll be there in five minutes, okay?"

The sound of his voice had me more than concerned.

"I'll be here waiting," I said as I hung up the phone.

That was the longest five minutes of my life.

I heard the door to my apartment open. I was still in my bedroom. I heard Oliver's voice and then Diggle's. They were having a conversation that I wasn't privy to and I was about to jump out of my skin anticipating what it was Oliver had to tell me. His tone of voice always gave away when something was not right. I heard the front door to my apartment open and close again. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my bedroom door when I saw the doorknob start to turn.

The door opened and there was Oliver, all six-foot-one of him. The serious look on his face was so intense, it distracted me from my usual wandering thoughts that went through my mind whenever he entered a room. His expression and stance gave me the impression that what he was about to tell me was anything but good news.

"Let's sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. I want you to tell me what's going on."

He exhaled loudly and I immediately felt uneasy and began to walk backwards until the back of my legs collided with my bed and the momentum pulled me down onto it. I sat there on the edge of the bed rubbing my free hand up and down my thigh in nervous anticipation.

"Can you look any more serious, Oliver? Will you say something?"

"There's been a couple, uh, developments. I wish I didn't have to tell you one of those."

"Just say it. Your reluctance is scaring me."

He walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed. He reached for my hand and put it in his.

"I don't know how to say this to you, Felicity. I wish I didn't have to."

"God, what is it?"

"JD was caught trying to catch a flight out of the country this afternoon and was arrested, booked, and charged on the various felony charges he has been accused of."

"He was caught? Isn't that good news?"

"Well, that part of it is, but I'm not finished with this story."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, he was brought in for interrogation and after a few hours of telling them nothing, he decided to talk about one specific thing."

"Did he give the name of my kidnappers?"

"No, that part they're still trying to get out of him."

"Then what is it he did say, Oliver?"

"He's trying to make a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"He alleged he had information on a recent kidnapping, but he wouldn't talk or offer any information without certain demands being fulfilled on his behalf."

"Screw his demands," I angrily said.

"Felicity, the Feds consider JD small time compared to these other guys he's doing business with. They want the men who bought these girls and are using them for their own selfish and disturbing needs. The Feds want information that can help them find these innocent victims. One of the girls missing just so happens to be the daughter of one of their agents, so they are willing to play ball with JD in exchange for information that could lead to the multiple arrests of his so-called associates."

"But what does that mean for JD? This guy is a kidnapper and a drug trafficker. Hell, he could be a murderer for all we know. We don't know what happened to these other girls. He's just as responsible for what happened to them as the creeps he sold them to. And who knows what else he's done. Let the FBI do their job and find these other scum on their own. They can't let JD get away with this."

"Oh, no, Felicity, you've misunderstood me. They wouldn't let him go. His charges are too severe for that. He's charged with I don't know how many felonies for the kidnappings alone but also for the sale, manufacturer and purchase of over 28 grams of cocaine. They found a key to a safe deposit box on him when they stopped him and in that box was the drugs he had just purchased a couple of days ago. He knows he's fucked. He just wants the life sentence off the table. He's willing to plead to 15 to 20 years."

"Well, who cares what he wants."

"Felicity -"

"Is this why you were so upset? You were worried about my feelings on this?"

"No, it's more than that."

"Look, maybe I should talk to these FBI agents and tell them what I went through and maybe they'd reconsider giving this guy any kind of deal."

"You can't do that, Felicity."

"Why the hell not?"

"Look, the FBI wasn't going to just give JD some deal on his word alone. They turned it around on him and told him that unless he gave them the name of the most recent kidnap victim to show he was willing to cooperate, no deals would even be offered or made and they'd charge him with everything he had pending, including a total of 18 felony kidnappings and the trafficking in cocaine which meant life in prison. The name was the starting point and if he gave it, then they'd base their decision to make any future deals on the information he gave them about the kidnappings."

"And?"

"He gave the name."

"And?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Oliver, who is it, for God's sake?"

"They took your mother, Felicity. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean? That's not true."

I looked at Oliver and his face told me what I didn't want to hear.

"No, that's not possible. I talked to her just yesterday before you came over. She was going to come by last night and -"

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach.

"Oh, my God, I've been so busy with JD's mess and feeling sorry for myself I didn't even realize she never showed up last night. She was supposed to come over at 8:00. I even gave her Dig's number since I still don't have a phone in case she needed to call me. She's just like me, Oliver. She's never late for anything. She would have called. God, how could I have not noticed my own mother didn't show up?"

"Listen to me, you're under a lot of stress right now. It's only to be expected that your mind is spinning in all directions right now."

"But it's my mother, Oliver."

"Hey, hey, listen to me," Oliver grabbed my shoulders gently and turned them towards him.

"We will get her back. I will get her back for you."

"Why would they take her? She's doesn't fit the criteria or age range of these other women that they've abducted."

"That's what we have to find out. It seems that this kidnapping may not involve the human trafficking ring. It looks to be a completely separate thing. It looks to be personal."

"Where is JD now?"

"Right now he's downtown at police headquarters being held without bond."

"Take me to him."

"No, absolutely not."

"I've got to see him. He's going to tell me where my mom is and why they took her."

"Felicity –"

"Oliver, don't try to stop me. I have to do this. As sick as this guy is, he seemed to take a weird, creepy liking to me. I have to try to get through to him."

"I don't want you in the same room with him."

"Look, you will be right outside the glass to watch over me. Nothing will happen to me. Please, will you take me there?"

"I don't even know if they'll let you in to see him."

"I have to try, Oliver."

"Okay, but if you're allowed to see him, I'm only giving you five minutes with this guy and if he won't talk, I'm getting you out of there."

"Agreed."

* * *

(Police Headquarters, 7:00 p.m.)

"Now, Felicity, they're only letting you do this because he refused to give up any further information and they are willing to see where this goes. I'm going to be on the other side of this glass watching everything with Agent Salter. If he tries anything, I'll be in there in a matter of seconds," Detective Lance said trying to put me at ease.

"Here's the paperwork."

"Thank you, Detective."

"I'll be in with Detective Lance watching everything too," Oliver spoke up. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

Oliver moved in closer. "Now, stay calm and don't let him get to you. We'll be right here if things get out of hand, okay? Please be careful."

Oliver came toward me like he was going to kiss me on my cheek but awkwardly stopped mid lean, realizing Detective Lance was standing there witnessing it. He maneuvered smoothly to shake my hand instead, which immediately felt just as awkward. Lance shot Oliver a strange look, shook his head, and said, "Um, I'll be in the room."

Lance walked off mumbling something inaudible under his breath, _"Is there anyone Oliver hasn't dated?"_

"I'll be okay, Oliver. I need to get in there. We have no time. I"ll see you in a five minutes."

Oliver raised up his hand holding up all five fingers and mouthed the word "five" as he walked off.

As I walked into the room, JD was sitting at the table slouched over with his head down and his hands outstretched over the top of it.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, huh?" I said as I sat down across from him.

He immediately sat up and his eyes zoomed in on me with a creepy sense of excitement.

"On the contrary, Ms. Smoak, I always knew I'd see you again."

I was repulsed at the sight of him and the sound of his voice.

"But I didn't think it would be so soon. This is definitely a very pleasant surprise. You look...ravishing as ever."

"Cut the bull, JD," I snapped at him, sitting up in my chair.

"I know you want to make a deal, but you can kiss any deal good-bye if you don't tell me who's got my mother."

"Well, you get straight to the goddamn point, don't you?"

"I have to, you gave me no choice."

"Well, I haven't decided yet if I wanna talk or not. I am not fond of getting my head blown off."

"You told them my mother was kidnapped., didn't you?"

"It was only a matter of time before that became public knowledge, so I wasn't telling them anything they wouldn't have found out on their own."

"Well, if you don't talk, you're facing life in prison and you'll die there anyway."

"I will need assurances before I say anything. If I turn over all my buyers, including the one that arranged to have your mother kidnapped, how do I know they still won't give me life in prison?"

"Because I have a copy of a signed and notarized document stating as much. If you turn over all evidence, documents, recordings, etc., leading to the capture and arrests of those involved in this human trafficking ring and any other individuals who are directly or indirectly involved in any of these kidnappings and cooperate fully in all police efforts to bring home any of the missing victims and you plead guilty to your charges, they will offer you a 20 year sentence."

"Twenty years? What happened to fifteen to twenty?"

"JD, you are looking at 60 years for your crimes if you don't sign it and with my full cooperation and testimony against you, you will get that. With good behavior, your worthless self probably won't even get the full twenty."

JD studied the document and handed it back to me.

"Although, I think you deserve a far worse punishment for helping these men prey on innocent victims, including my mother."

JD cocked his head to the side studying my expression. I felt an overwhelming sense of uneasiness.

"Okay, I'll play. What do you want to know, Ms. Smoak?"

"Where is my mother?"

"I don't know that exactly."

"Don't lie to me. You know damn well where she is. Who runs this trafficking ring and why do they want my mother?"

"Oh, Felicity –"

"I told you before not to say my name."

"As I was saying...Felicity...you have it all wrong. I told you I work with a wide variety of questionable people. This kidnapping was special, not part of any trafficking ring. This was a completely different type of buyer. They only had one specific request."

"So why my mother?"

"Do you still not see the big picture? She wasn't the target, honey. Do you fucking get it now? They wanted you and when they didn't get you, they decided to take the closest thing to you in order to bargain."

"Wait a minute, are you saying the person who hired you to kidnap me is the same person that has my mother?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you finally found your answer."

"You're sick, you know that? How do you live with yourself?"

"Tsk, tsk, Felicity. I rather enjoy my company and I think deep down you rather enjoy my company too. Why don't you come over here and give me a proper hello? Maybe another kiss, shall we?"

Suddenly I heard a loud pounding sound against the glass behind me. I knew without a doubt who it was doing the pounding.

"Hmm, so it seems you have another admirer behind the glass. Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Just shut up. Stop it. Where is my mother?"

"Well, if you must know, I dropped her off at the prearranged location and I have no idea what happened to her from there."

"You're lying!"

"That's what happened. Deal with it."

"Who has her?" I demanded again.

"Nah, I think it's in my best interest to keep my mouth shut."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to make a deal."

"I was just playing with you. It's so fun playing with you, Ms. Smoak."

"Why would you do that?" I thought you wanted -"

"I changed my mind."

"You can't! Where is my mother, you son of a bitch. Tell me who has her."

"I said I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

I jumped back in my chair as the door to the room flew open. Detective Lance and Oliver ran in.

"Let's go." Detective Lance yanked JD out of his chair, pulling him toward the door.

"Where are you taking him?" I yelled out.

"He's going to lockup until he can calm down."

"He hasn't told me what I need to know."

"Felicity, he's a worthless, no good, lowlife asshole, excuse my language. He was playing with you. He was never going to give up the name or names of his associates. He's nothing but a sick dirtbag who will spend his life in prison before he tells us anything."

I yelled out across the room to JD. "You know who it is, don't you?"

JD just smirked at me and his devilish smile was enough to make me want him dead.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. Let the FBI handle him from here. Maybe they can get a thing or two out of him," Detective Lance said as he turned to pull JD out of the room.

"We both know there's only one person who can get anything out of him, Detective."

Detective Lance looked back at me and then took JD away as I ran into Oliver's arms.

"Felicity, I need you to go home with Diggle."

"No, I can't go home."

"I'll handle this."

I looked at him and realized what he meant.

"Trust me, I'll get the truth out of that piece of shit."

"Okay. But promise me you'll call Dig if you find out anything."

"I promise."

* * *

(Felicity's apartment, unspecified time later.)

(Knock at front door)

"I've got it, Diggle," I said as I ran to the door.

I opened the door and there he stood. I couldn't read his demeanor clearly as he came through the door.

"Dig, can you give us a minute, please?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. I've got some things to take care of. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

Diggle walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So what happened? What did you find out?"

"Let's just say I, the Arrow, called Detective Lance and he arranged an unofficial visit between the Arrow and JD."

"And?"

"You need to sit down, Felicity."

"Oh, God, now what?"

"I pretty much had to beat it out of him and I must say I never felt better putting a beating on someone, especially after what he did to you."

"You're not gonna get a lecture from me on this one. So where is my mother?"

"Well, that was the only part of his story earlier that was true and, that is, he doesn't know where exactly your mother is, but he does know the name of the person who set this all up."

"Person? Was it one guy?"

"He only dealt with the one guy, but he said he's got many dangerous associates who do some of his dirty work for him. He kept using 'they' as a way to keep his association with this one man confidential."

"So who is it, Oliver? Who would want to kidnap me and my mom and why?"

"I'm sorry, Felicity."

"Why are you sorry? Who the hell is it?"

"The name JD gave me before he passed out was Anthony Smoak, your father."

**to be continued...**


	7. Munich

**Wow, I'm glad y'all liked the last chapter! I appreciate the interest and the time y'all have spent reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It's extra long.**

* * *

"What are you saying, Oliver? This can't be. My father left me and my mother when I was just a child. He didn't want anything to do with us. This has got to be a mistake. He doesn't even know me."

"He knows more than you think he does."

"No, no, no, JD is lying. He has to be. He's just trying to mess with my head. It's all a game to him."

"Felicity, JD is scum, no doubt about it. He is a sad excuse for a human being, if we can even call him one. But JD is a criminal and by that fact alone, he trusts no one."

"How do you know that?"

"Besides knowing his brand of cockroach, I pretty much beat the truth out of him."

"What the hell did he say? How did he get involved with my father?"

"Your father contacted him initially, but JD doesn't just make deals blind. He didn't do anything without an insurance policy."

"What do you mean?"

"When JD made his deals, he'd secretly record the phone conversations or take pictures with anyone he had illegal transactions with. He did this, as he told me, more often than not. As diabolical as he was himself, he just assumed everyone else was twice as bad as him. He knew the people he dealt with were likely to kill him on a dime once they got what they wanted from him because these kinds of people don't leave witnesses alive. They can't afford to."

"Did he tell you what my father wants from me?"

"He met with your father face-to-face one time and that was on the initial meeting to set up your kidnapping. He taped it with, according to him, an undetectable device he had hidden in his shirt. It was equipped with a hidden camera with audio and video. He's got the whole conversation recorded and downloaded."

"Where the hell would someone like JD get such sophisticated equipment?"

"He's a paranoid sociopath who loves himself. I'm sure he spends a lot of money trying to save his ass."

"So where are these recordings now?"

"The recordings were downloaded on a computer that he kept locked in a locker at the Starling train station. I broke into the locker on the way over here and took it. I watched it, Felicity. He goes on and on about you. He sounded obsessed. He doesn't speak fondly of your mother either. He's been keeping tabs on you for a while now. He knew an awful lot about you, what college you attended, what you majored in, where you work now."

"God, what does he want from me?"

"He wants to use you, Felicity. He's been biding his time waiting for you to perfect your skills. He just used JD as a means here in the states to facilitate the kidnapping. He's been watching you from afar and he knows what you are capable of, how smart you are. He knows you can hack through any firewall and security system and he wants to use your skills in his criminal organization and criminal activities."

"He told JD all of this, why?"

"Your father is a talker. He's very arrogant but very threatening in a very calm and malicious way. He told JD who you were, and how you dated his brother and exactly what he wanted him to do. JD hated his brother so this was almost a bonus job for him. Then your father proceeded to tell him where to find you and that if he didn't deliver on the goods, he would personally cut off all five fingers and all five of his toes. He put the fear of God in JD. So when you escaped, he was fucked. He had to find a way to make good on the deal and so he took your mother because otherwise he knew he was a dead man."

"Why didn't he just turn over the recordings he had of my father to the police?"

"Because he would have to turn himself in and he wasn't willing to do that. Besides, he knew if he told the FBI anything, he was a dead man. It only took me almost killing him to admit the truth."

"My father is a monster, Oliver."

"I'm sorry you're having to deal with this right now after everything you've been through already."

"It's just so crazy. I never would have helped him do what he wanted me to do."

"Well, by taking you against your will and using his sick form of intimidation, I think he thought he could make you do whatever he wanted."

"Thank God you saved me when you did or I would be with him right now."

"I don't even want to think about that, Felicity."

"Me either. I can't believe this is happening right now."

"I'm so sorry. "

"I wish we'd hear something. Do you think he's gonna want to trade her for me?"

"That might be what his plan is, but that's never gonna happen, Felicity."

"I never wanted him in my life after the way he left and I was okay with that, but I still wondered if he was somewhere out there thinking of me, I guess like all children do. I don't understand how he became this vile person. My mother loved him once, I'm sure of it, or was that a lie too? I don't know what to believe anymore."

I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hand and started to cry. Oliver followed close behind me.

"What can I do for you, Felicity? Just say it and I'll do it."

"I want to see the recording."

"What?"

"I want to see it. I want to see his face."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I have to. I need to. I need to see for myself what I'm dealing with."

"I understand that's what you think you want, but maybe you should take a moment to think about this. It's not gonna be easy for you to see."

"I don't need time, Oliver. I need closure. Do you have the computer with you?"

"No, it's in a safe place, but I downloaded the file to my cell phone."

Oliver got out his cell and started the recording as I sat there and watched in utter horror and disbelief at what I saw and heard. I couldn't fathom how the man on that recording could be my father let alone anyone's father. He was cold, calculating and callous in his expressions and speech. His demeanor was calm yet frightening as he recited exactly what he wanted JD to do. At one point he was getting very agitated with all of JD's questions and shut him down quickly with an open-ended but horrifying threat. I didn't need to see JD to tell from his voice that in a matter of seconds my father had single-handedly turned JD, who was seriously deranged in his own right, into a terrified little boy. And the part that will probably always haunt my thoughts was when he spoke about me. He was heartless, emotionless, just matter of fact. He told JD if I caused him any problems when he took me hostage that he could do whatever he had to do to get me on that plane as long as I was breathing. I was just an object he wanted to possess, a means to an end. His disregard of any human decency made my skin crawl. My own father was void of a soul. I felt sick to my stomach and told Oliver to stop it half way through.

"I've seen all I need to see."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I have no tears to shed for a man like that."

Oliver put his arm around me on the couch and squeezed my shoulder and pulled me to him. He was always comforting me at every turn. I just wish our lives weren't always this hectic so we could actually talk about something as mundane as the weather sometime.

"Oliver, is the FBI out looking for my father?"

"I haven't shown anyone this recording yet, Felicity."

"Why not? We don't have time to waste. We don't know what he'll do to her."

"We don't need a bunch of people involved right now and your father getting tipped off. That's why I'm going to find him and get your mother back myself."

"You know where they are?"

"I have a good idea where to start."

"Where?"

"There's a good chance she's somewhere in Germany."

"In Germany?"

"Yes, Germany."

"But Oliver, Germany is huge. We need more to go on than just the country."

"Well, according to JD, his meeting with your father took place about a month ago in Mexico when they made the arrangements for your kidnapping,but your father mentioned he was going to be flying to Munich that day. And when JD took your mother to the dropoff point, he heard the men who took her mention Munich again. We'll just need to do some checking to see if we can find any records of your dad being in Germany, but that's a good place to start."

"I'll do some the checking of my own. I'll go get my computer."

"Wait," Oliver grabbed my hand.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna find your mom, I promise."

"I know you will. But then what?"

"I'll go get her."

"Wait, Oliver, that's not what I'm asking you to do. Even if you confirm she's in Germany, you could run right into an ambush because we don't have enough intelligence right now. Let the FBI or authorities handle this. My father is ruthless, we know that much, but we know nothing about how he lives. He seems to be a man of power and influence and when he wants something he'll either pay or kill to get it. Let's just wait till we hear something. He obviously wants me, not her."

Diggle suddenly appeared in the doorway and walked in the room.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No, come on, Dig. We need to catch you up on what's going on anyway."

"Oliver, before you do that, I need to talk to you now. Could you excuse us, Felicity?"

"You've never excused me out of a room before, Dig, so this has to be about me. What is it? Tell me," I demanded to know.

"It's okay, Dig. Felicity needs to know what's going on. This involves her."

I looked back impatiently waiting on Dig to speak.

"When I left in a hurry a while ago to let you two talk, I went to the lair to pick up a few things. I left my phone in the car for a short time and when I got back, there was a missed call. It was from Felicity's mother."

"Felicity's mother?" Oliver said with a surprised tone.

"I hadn't realized Felicity gave her my number or I would have kept the phone on me."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I didn't tell you that. What if she doesn't call back?"

"Felicity, she left you a voicemail."

"She did? What did it say?"

"I think we all need to hear it."

Dig put the phone on speaker and started the message. As soon as I heard my mother's soft voice cracking in obvious distress, I began to cry.

* * *

(Voicemail Message)

"Felicity (sobbing), listen to me carefully, honey. I've been kidnapped. I'm been taken out of the country. I don't know what's going on. They won't tell me anything but that they want to make a trade, me for you. I'm sorry."

_Male voices heard yelling in the background._

"Honey, don't do it, I beg you! Don't come here."

_A loud slap, followed by a moan is heard, and then a voice shouting, "Read exactly what we told you or we will kill you now!"_

"_Okay, okay," my mom cried out in the background._

"Felicity, tell no one of this conversation or I'm dead. Take the United Airlines 7 am flight to Munich (sobbing uncontrollably). A car will be waiting for you at the airport. You will be taken to an unspecified location where the exchange will be made. You must come alone or they will kill me. If you're not here within 24 hours (voice cracking), they''ll slit my throat."

"I'm so sor -"

(message abruptly ends)

* * *

I stood there in utter shock after what I had just heard.

"God, Oliver, she doesn't even know my father is behind this. How could he be such an animal?"

"Wait, what? Your father is the one that kidnapped your mother?" Diggle interjected.

"Oh, God, we haven't filled you in on that part yet," I apologized. "My father is the one who kidnapped my mother, who tried to have me kidnapped."

"I'm sorry, Felicity."

"He only took her mother to get to Felicity," Oliver said. "Felicity was his target and now with that message it's confirmed he wants to make a trade."

"Well, what are we waiting for? You were right about Munich. I need to call the airline and book that flight immediately. I have to pack," I said practically in hysterics.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There isn't a chance in hell I'm going to let you go to Germany," Oliver said as he looked square at me.

"Oliver's right, Felicity, it's too dangerous," Diggle said deciding to give his two cents.

"That's what you two are for. I'm sure you'll find a way to protect me and not let me out of your sight, right?"

"In a foreign country with a man like your father, even a minute alone is too much," Oliver said, not letting up.

"But you heard her. If I don't go, they're going to kill her. I can't leave her there to die, Oliver, I won't."

We all stood there for a second looking at each other trying to process everything that was going on.

"Oliver, I'm going to try to trace where this call originated," Diggle said in a hurry probably to escape the argument he knew me and Oliver were about to have.

"That's a good idea. Get back to me ASAP if you find out anything, okay?"

"I definitely will. I'll talk to you 'both' very soon." Diggle turned to look at me with a parental eyebrow raised as if to tell me to think about what it was I was about to say as soon as he left the room.

As soon as he left my apartment, Oliver looked at me with sudden urgency and I knew what was coming next..

"Felicity, I will go to Munich. I'll find a way –"

"And I'll go with you."

"No, you won't."

"Oliver, they don't want you there. They want me there."

"I'll find a way around this and a way to get your mother out of there. Just let me think for a second."

"Come on, you heard her. They're going to have a car waiting for me at the airport. You are a lot of things, Oliver, but you can't pass for me. I have to be on that plane or she's as good as dead. We have no time and no other options."

"Wait a minute. That's it, Felicity. We do have another option."

"We do?"

"Yes. 'Felicity' will be going to Munich but 'you' won't be going to Munich."

"Huh?"

"We're going to send someone in your place."

"What? Who would be trained and ready to fight against a dozen armed men and be able to kick ass like you can while pretending to me?"

"Sara."

"Sara?"

"Yes, Sara. She can go in your place." The words just spilled out of his mouth while I was still processing them in my head.

"Sara? I thought she left town and wasn't coming back?"

"She did, but I know how to get ahold of her. She'll help me. She'll help us."

"Oliver, this is my father we're talking about. He's obviously kept tabs on me and knows what I look like. I can't risk it."

"Look, Sara may not be a dead ringer, but she's about your height and frame. If we put her hair up like yours, put glasses on her, and dress her like you, I think it will buy us enough time, at least for her to be taken to the undisclosed location. Your dad hasn't seen you personally in a very long time and he'll probably not be at the actual pickup point anyway. I have a feeling he'll lay low until you're brought to him. He's used to other people doing his dirty work for him."

"Oliver, I don't think it will work," I said hesitantly.

"Look, by the time he realizes Sara isn't you, we'll already be there and in a position to save your mother."

"But if they see that we tricked them, they will not hesitate to kill my mother before you could even find her." I laid my chin down against my neck and closed my eyes trying to erase the visual from my mind.

"I promise you" – Oliver grabbed my face and lifted my drooping head back up. "Look at me, Felicity."

I reluctantly made eye contact with him knowing he was about to convince me of this crazy plan.

"Felicity, this is the best shot we have to bring your mother home without sacrificing you in the process. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get your mother back and make your father pay, but you aren't trained in these kinds of situations and there is no way I am willing to let you risk your life. I can't let you do that."

"It's my life to risk, not yours," I yelled out.

"Felicity –"

(Interrupting) "Oliver, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to my mother because I didn't follow their ridiculous instructions, as crazy as it would be for me to do this."

"It would be more than crazy. It would be suicide," he said raising his voice.

"But isn't that my choice?"

"Think rationally here, please. If you go and get yourself killed, your mother is dead anyway. How does that solve anything?"

"I know. I know. But this is a big risk you want me to take with my mom's life."

"Trust me, Felicity, we can make this work."

"I do trust you. I just don't trust them."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was that reckless with your life and allowed you to go in there unarmed, untrained, and not prepared to handle this type of situation."

"So you don't want me to go at all?

"I don't want you to get killed, Felicity."

"You don't know that he'll kill me."

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"But if I go and do as he wants, maybe he'll release my mother. That's all that matters to me."

"I won't leave you there alone with him. There's no way in hell."

"Will you stop being so overprotective, Oliver!"

_He's infuriating but in a romantic-esque kind of way. I can't even think straight right now._

"I'm sorry, but you're not thinking rationally about this. Even if he lets your mother go, he could escape with you to God knows where. We only have one chance to get your mother out and it doesn't involve trading you. I'm not willing to just hand you over to him. I refuse to do that."

"You refuse?"

"Damn it, Felicity. You heard the recording. He's dangerous. He's relentless. He doesn't care about you. He wants to use you for his own selfish gain," he yelled out.

I had never seen Oliver like this, especially when it was directed at me. The tears that were waiting to come began to fall.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I know you're just trying to protect me. I didn't mean to lash out."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Oliver came over to where I was standing, stopped in front of me, and we both threw in the towel.

"Come here," he said as pulled me into his chest and I dug my face into it.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out in that way. You're just making me crazy, " he said holding me close.

"I don't want to fight with you about this, Oliver. I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too, Felicity, of not being able to convince you to stay in Starling."

"I just don't know what to do."

Oliver let go of me and held onto my shoulders.

"We'll figure it out. I just want you to tell me you won't go against me on this."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave you...(pausing)...Or Diggle or my job.

"Then please let Sara go in your place. Trust me, trust her. We can make this work."

"I can't lose my mom, Oliver. That's not an option."

"And losing you is not an option for me. Do...You...Understand...That?"

Oliver was almost shaking as he stood there looking dead at me. "I care about you way too much, Felicity. Call me selfish, call me overprotective, call me whatever you want, I don't care, but you are not something I'm willing to give up when you're the only sane, sweet and innocent thing in this secret, crazy life that I have to keep hidden from the rest of the world. You're my smile, Felicity. It's just there when you're around. I truly depend on you because you make be a better person and I like who I am when I'm with you. You have changed me more than you know. Without you, I'd revert back to someone I don't like, that I don't want to be."

I stood still, not saying a word, nor did I know what to say to his emotional outburst.

Oliver reached down and put my hands in his. "Do you see now why I could never let you risk your life?"

"Mm-hmm." I had no words to challenge him, not that I'd want to challenge what he just said to me.

"Please, Felicity -" his voice cracking - "don't fight me on this," he pleaded with me. "Not this. I need you to let me handle this."

"Okay, Oliver, okay." My ability to argue the point was moot after what he just said to me. I just wanted to rewind back to that.

Oliver, still holding my hands, pulled them up to his chest and held onto them. I could tell he was relieved. I still wasn't sure this would work, but deep down I knew he was right. I could go all the way there. I could find my mother and my father could still kill us both. I had no way to escape armed gunmen or the hidden dangers I would face like Sara would be able to. I just hated feeling helpless.

Oliver called Sara and filled her in on the plan and she was on her way back to Starling as we speak.

"Felicity, can you book the airline tickets for me and Sara?"

"Sure. But if she's going as me, she's gonna need a fake passport with my name on it."

"I'll call Dig, fill him in on everything. With his connections, I'm sure he can get her a passport. Oh, after you book the flight, I also need you to call Queen Consolidated and tell them to have the jet fueled and ready to arrive in Munich when I contact them. Sara and I will need to get out of there in a hurry, I suspect, with no red tape to worry about, so I need them ready to fly on a moment's notice. It's a long flight so I can't have any unnecessary delays on their departure."

"Okay, Oliver, I'll handle it."

* * *

After our phone calls, I went back into the living room where Oliver was sitting on my couch and went and sat next to him.

"Are you going to kill him?" I just blurted out of the blue.

"As much as he deserves to die for what he's done, I wouldn't kill your father unless you wanted me to, Felicity."

"I feel nothing but betrayal and disgust where he's concerned. I don't need you to kill him for me to already know he's dead to me. I just want him in prison, unable to hurt anyone again. He means nothing to me, but you do mean something to me, Oliver, and I love you for saying that to me, but you've killed enough people on account of me and I don't want another one on your conscious. So just save my mother, turn my father over to the FBI or whoever will bring him to justice."

"I will."

"And don't you dare get yourself killed."

"I promise."

"When you see my mother, will you tell her I love her?"

"Yes. I'll do everything in my power to bring her home to you, okay?" Oliver said as he kissed my forehead softly.

"Now, after I leave town, don't go anywhere until I get back from Germany. Stay here with Diggle. I don't want anyone to see you outside this apartment or it may blow Sara's cover."

"I promise I'll stay here."

"Well, I'm gonna go in the other room and call my mother and tell her she'll need to handle things at the office for a few more days," he said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Oliver, I was gonna make me something to eat. I'm kind of hungry. Can I make you something too?"

"Yes, I could use some food, especially if I'm not cooking it."

"Me too."

"That's very funny, Felicity."

We were finally able to crack a smile in spite of everything.

* * *

Diggle had come back to the apartment while I was beginning to cook and so I made enough food for three. We all sat down and had a meal together but not talking about the issue at hand until we were done.

"That was delicious, Felicity. But Sara texted and I've got to get out of here and meet her at the lair to go over our plan of action. It's already after midnight ."

"Dig, I need you to stay here with Felicity while I'm gone and not let her out of your sight. This goes for when I'm in Germany too. I don't need them to catch wind that Felicity is still here in Starling."

"Not a problem," he said.

_(Cell phone ringing.)_

"Oliver, hold up. That's my passport guy calling. I need to take this. Make sure everything's a go. I'll be right back."

* * *

I was standing in my kitchen putting the plates into the sink when I sensed Oliver walking over towards me. I was compelled to say something to him before he left on this dangerous mission, but I didn't know how to put my feelings into words to fully describe the depth of emotions I was experiencing. I wish he could just crawl inside my head.

"Please be careful," I whispered breathlessly while looking down at the dishes in the sink.

"Well, 'careful' isn't exactly my forte, Felicity." He walked up from behind and I felt how close he was by the sound of his breathing.

"Well, then will you come back in one piece?" I said, still not looking at him.

He gently put his hand on my arm and the electricity of it startled me. He spun me around slowly so we were now facing each other. I was extremely nervous. I thought I had put those days behind me and was better at hiding it, but my body wasn't cooperating with me at the moment. I was losing the battle with myself on staying calm. You would have thought I had just ran a marathon with how heavy my breathing had suddenly gotten. I propped my hand that wasn't in the sling up on the counter behind me in nervous response to his close proximity to me and so I would not clumsily lose my balance.

"All of me will come back to you, I promise," he said as he lifted his hand to touch my face, tracing it down slowly until he reached to the bottom of my lips.

That's it. I didn't think about it, I didn't plan it, and I didn't care. I just grabbed Oliver's neck and pulled him down toward me and kissed him on his lips. I just felt compelled to do it. I had to do it.

"Did you miss your intended target again, Felicity?"

"Not this time," I said I was trying to catch my breath.

_I owned it. Now what am I gonna do? _

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by while you're over there risking your life."

"I don't need anything to help me remember you. I could never forget you. Don't you know that?" he said as he ran his fingers down my arm.

"I don't want to say good-bye to you, Oliver," I said feeling anxious and desperate.

"You don't have to. I'll be back in a few days. I will call you as soon as I get there."

"You know what, don't call me, just come back, okay?" I said as things got more intense when I realized I hadn't relinquished my hold on the back of his neck.

"I'll come back...for you," he said softly, then hesitated for a second, as he began to close the small gap between us.

"You won't even know that I'm gone," he whispered in my ear.

"I'll know. I feel you slipping away already."

"I'm right here with you right now."

He cupped my face and I immediately exhaled, anticipating what he was about to do. He whispered softly as his lips were an inch from mine. "I want to give you something to hold onto, Felicity. I've been wanting to do this for a long -"

"Everything's set," Diggle suddenly blurted out as he walked back into my apartment, surprising me and Oliver and causing us to immediately jump apart from each other in order to make some distance between us.

"Oh, there y'all are. Oliver, Sara called and is already at the lair waiting for you. She said you didn't answer your phone."

"I didn't hear it ring."

"You must have been pretty preoccupied."

"Yeah, you can say that," Oliver said as he glanced back at me.

Oliver slowly walked up to me with Diggle standing there and I hesitated not knowing what he was going to do. He raised his hands to my face and I slightly flinched as he took off my glasses.

"I'll be needing these."

"Oh, right."

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Keep her safe, Dig. I'm depending on you. I've only got one of her."

"I've got her, Oliver. You better get going. You'll need to be at the airport in the morning at 5:30 a.m., so you have less than eight hours to get Sara briefed. Here's my contact's number. As soon as you get a picture of Sara disguised as Felicity, email it to him and he'll have her passport for her first thing in the morning."

"I'll see you two in a few days. Don't worry."

"Oliver, I…" I said nervously.

"I know, Felicity…me too."

Oliver walked out and I missed him immediately. It was now a waiting game and waiting wasn't "my forte."

_Oh, Felicity, how on earth are you going to sit still while the man you obviously love is risking his life for you again?_

* * *

It had been almost three days since Oliver left and still no word. I had bitten almost every nail off and ate as much mint chocolate chip ice cream as I cared to admit. Diggle tried to keep me calm, but three days and no word from Oliver wasn't making me in the mood to be calm.

"Diggle, shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Not necessarily, Felicity. Anything could be happening. No news could be good news. It probably meant Sara was able to successfully impersonate you long enough to let her and Oliver find your mother's location."

"I guess you're right, but it doesn't make me worry any less. God, why did I tell Oliver not to call me?"

Two more hours passed. I cooked us a late dinner and Diggle helped me take off my sling. It hadn't been quite a week, but close enough, and I didn't feel any discomfort anymore. I just wanted it off. We played Pictionary and Scrabble to pass the time. It was a long three days but Diggle was the one other person in my life that I felt completely safe with. He was truly like the big brother I'd never had and never really wanted until him.

"Felicity, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, can't you tell?"

"That bad, huh?"

"It's just so hard not knowing what's happening. I know I told him not to call but now I wish I hadn't. I just hate hearing the phone ring and thinking it's bad news."

Diggle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Felicity. I'm sure we'll hear something soon. I know how much Oliver means to you."

"You do?"

"Yes, only Oliver doesn't know how much Oliver means to you. You should tell him, you know?"

"I was going to. It's just things keep getting in the way."

"What sort of things?"

"Everything lately. And to top it off, he said something that makes me think he might still have feelings for someone else."

"I don't know what you think you heard, Felicity, but -"

_(cell phone ringing)_

"Is that your phone?" I jumped in anxious anticipation.

Diggle took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's Sara," Diggle said as he looked at the Caller ID.

"Sara, where are you?" he said as he answered the call.

Diggle sat and listened for a few seconds, and, as he did, he turned his back to me and I couldn't make out what he was saying, but his body language said he was beginning to tense up.

"Okay, okay, we'll meet you there." Diggle turned back around and ended the call.

"Felicity, we've got to go to the hospital."

"What hospital? Our hospital?"

"Yes, we gotta go now."

"Is it my mother? Is it Oliver?"

"I'll explain on the way. Grab your purse, we need to go now."

**to be continued...**


	8. Emergency Room

**Thanks for the comments and reviews and interest in my fic. I read every one of them. I hope you love this chapter. **

* * *

(Emergency Room, 10:00 p.m.)

As I ran frantically through the emergency room doors, I had this awful pit in my stomach. I had no idea what I was going to find when I got there. I didn't know the extent of the injuries or if they were life-threatening or, God forbid, I was too late. All I knew was I was scared to death and I wanted so badly and needed so desperately to see the one person who could make me feel better. As I scanned the lobby and the various and sundry people lingering about, my panic set it. I sprinted up to the nurse's station and hurdled myself against the desk.

"Excuse me; I need some information on a patient that was brought in a while ago."

"Are you an immediate family member of the patient, ma'am?

"Yes. I am her daughter."

"What's the last name, please?"

"Smoak, S-M-O-A-K."

"One moment, please. I have to take this phone call."

_Seriously? Why is a phone call more important than this person standing in front of you? I hate that phrase, One moment, please. I've always wondered just how long a "moment" really is, because that's a word that has no true exact meaning. I've had a moment be a minute and I've had a moment last an hour. I think someone somewhere got tired of being held to an exact time and decided to just make up that ambiguous word._

_(Five minutes later)_

_I've made my point._

"Sorry about that," the nurse finally ended her call and addressed me.

"Yes, Ms. Smoak was brought in about 45 minutes ago. They're prepping her for surgery. They're just waiting on the doctor. We'll need some forms signed and insurance information."

"Surgery? For what? Can I see her?"

"The doctor will come out to talk to you or another family member shortly."

"Felicity?"

The sound of my name and the comforting, sweet voice that verbalized it put me instantly at a state of ease.

I spun around and my eyes immediately searched for Oliver and they promptly found him. There he was, my heart and soul, ten feet from me, looking quite disheveled standing in the middle of the emergency room and he was looking right at me.

"Oliver!" I bolted across the room into his arms and held on for dear life.

"I'm so happy you're back. I was so worried."

"I'm happy to be back."

I squeezed him tightly as he winced in pain and let out a low groan.

"What was that?" I released him and looked up at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little battle-scarred."

I took a good look at him and gasped.

"Oh, my God. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"Are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?"

"I don't need a doctor."

"Yes, you do. Have you looked at yourself? You're hurt, you're bleeding, and you can hardly stand up."

"Felicity, I'm fine. It's just dry blood and surface wounds."

"No, it's way more than that."

"We had to get out of there in a hurry. All we had time to do was escape, change out of our other clothes, and jump on the flight back."

Oliver's facial expressions were proving he was suffering more than he let on.

"Excuse me, Nurse, we need some help over here." I yelled over to the nurse's station.

"No, we don't, but thank you," he yelled right back to the lady behind the counter.

"YES, he does." I shot him my best look of disapproval.

Oliver waved the nurse away and latched onto my forearms.

"Are you gonna let this go? You've seen me hurt a dozen times. This isn't anything worse than what you've seen before."

"Okay, I'll drop it for now, but I think you should really get looked at."

"This from the girl who hates hospitals, huh?"

(Smiling) "Fair enough."

"Good."

"But something may actually be broken here. At least let Dig take a look at you then."

"Speaking of Dig, where is he?" Oliver scanned the room.

"He's parking the car. He dropped me off at the entrance. I wanted to get in here as soon as possible."

Oliver suddenly got really quiet and just looked at me.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Felicity."

"You too. Even though you won't let me get you any help."

"I'm not worried about myself."

"Well, let me worry about you, okay? You're always worrying about me."

"I just wanted to be here to tell you what happened."

"Well, if you won't let a doctor see you, will you at least sit down over here?"

"Yes, I can do that."

I walked with him over to the waiting area to some empty seats and we both sat down.

"Is my mother going to be okay? What happened to her? The nurse said they're prepping for surgery."

"She should be fine. She was awake and in good spirits when they rolled her to the back. She was -"

"When can I see her?"

"I'm sure they'll let you know soon. I talked to the doctor a little while ago. I told them you were on your way."

Oliver moved in his seat to face me and he suddenly grabbed his left side. By the look on his face he was in more pain than he was letting on.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"You're doing it, by being here, Felicity."

The open cut under Oliver's eye was starting to slowly ooze blood and it was really distracting me from being able to ignore how bad he looked.

"Oliver, you can hardly sit up with how much obvious pain you're in. And now this cut" – I reached up and touched the skin under his cut – "is starting to bleed. I need to get you out of here so you can lie down."

"I can lie down later. Right now I need to tell you about what happened, okay?"

"God, you're so stubborn. Okay, fine, but don't move. I've got to get something to stop this bleeding, okay?"

I ran into the bathroom at the end of the hall and grabbed some tissue out of the bathroom dispenser and ran right back out to Oliver.

I pressed the tissue against his cut and held it there.

"I guess this will have to do for now," I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have I ever told you you're cute when you're annoyed with me?"

"Well, if you don't get this taken care of, I'm about to get a lot cuter."

_We were getting better at this banter thing._

"Felicity, I just wanted to be here to tell you what happened, that's all."

"I know you did. I just want to help you."

"I know you do," he said as he touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"But I'm gonna shut up now and let you tell me what happened."

"First, promise you won't freak out."

"Now, Oliver, if you're gonna start a sentence asking me to not to freak out, I have to say that's a surefire way to make me freak out."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. Go on. I need to hear this."

"I was about to tell you this a minute ago, but your mother was shot, Felicity." He just came right out with it.

"Shot? Oh, my God, is it bad?"

"She was shot in her shoulder. She lost a lot of blood, but it was a through and through wound. Sara and I managed to stop the bleeding and keep her stable until we could get her out of there. The plane was waiting for us as we pre-arranged but the 12-hour flight home was long. But your mother was very strong, Felicity, just like you are, plus the pain meds on the plane did their job and she slept comfortably most of the way home."

"How can I ever thank you, Oliver?"

"Knowing you're safe and sound and here with me right now is all I need."

"Good, because I'm not leaving you."

We just looked at each other for a few seconds taking it all in and apparently picking up where we had left off with our moments of silent reflection and wondering what they meant.

"So how did you escape? Is my father in custody?"

"Felicity, is this too much for you right now with your mother about to be in surgery? If you want me to wait, I'll tell you everything later."

"No, you were right to want to tell me. I need to know. Just start at the beginning."

"Well, Sara acting as you worked like a charm. As we had hoped, she arrived, got into a car with a couple of shady-looking characters hired by your father and who probably only had glimpsed a picture of you. But needless to say, Sara fit the description and they didn't question her at all. They just proceeded to drive her to the location where your mother was being held. I followed behind until we got to an abandoned warehouse. I scoped out the outside while they took Sara inside.

"I was able to look inside the warehouse and see your mother and Sara and about five or six armed henchmen. I didn't see anyone who looked to fit your father's description. So I created a distraction outside to draw out the armed men. By the time I got inside, Sara had handled the one guy who had stayed behind and she and your mother were on the way out. But as we were exiting, another two cars pulled up outside. I saw your father get out with another six men and quickly pushed Sara and your mother back inside undetected. When they entered, Sara and I ambushed them, but your father was in the rear so he slipped by us, but not your mother. When your mother saw him, she confronted him. Your father knew he was cornered and took your mother hostage. He held a gun to her head."

"Oh, my God, she must have been terrified."

"I think at that point, your mother was in complete shock and she looked a bit dazed when she saw your father. She didn't care he had a gun pointed at her head. She started cursing at him and completely went off on him. He raised his hand to her as if to hit her with the butt of the gun and I shot him in his hand and he fell to his knees, the gun falling out of his hand. Your mother wasn't done with him. She picked up the gun and demanded answers and answers he began to give her, but not the kind of answers any mother wants to hear about her child. He told her she'd have to kill him because in one way or another he was going to get to you and she'd never see you again."

"And she was holding a gun when he said that?"

"Yes, she was."

Oliver paused to gauge my reaction to what he had told me so far, obviously to see if he should continue.

"Oliver, did my mother shoot my - him?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought she was about to kill him and I tried to intervene for her sake, but she asked me – no, she demanded me to stay the hell out of it, so I did. But your father just wouldn't shut his mouth. Like I said before, he loves to hear himself talk. He kept daring her to shoot him. He told her she was worthless and a bad mother. He was going to turn you against her. Needless to say, she immediately snapped. Her eyes said it all. She shouted she would never let him near you again and said he deserved to die and then she pulled the trigger."

"Oh, my God, Oliver."

"But the gun backfired in her hand and she dropped it. Sara yelled at her to leave it and that we needed to get the hell out of there. We'd tie him up and leave him for the authorities that were on their way. Your mother wouldn't move, not even when Sara told him he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. It was only when Sara told her that her daughter needed her at home that she softened and seemed to understand the consequences. But then a gunshot rang out. Your father had picked up the gun and shot her."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Felicity, I had no choice."

"No choice? I don't understand."

"He wasn't going to stop firing. I tried to stop him by shooting him in his leg, but he just wouldn't stop going after her. He was about to fire again and I had to put an arrow in him before he was able to get off another shot."

Oliver grabbed my hand and held it and squeezed it tightly as if he was bracing me for something.

"I killed him, Felicity. I killed your father." Oliver put his head down not knowing how I was gonna react.

I immediately grabbed his face and held it firmly.

"Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay. I'm okay. You did what you had to do to save my mother. I thank you for that."

"I know, but he was your father."

"I lost my father a long time ago, Oliver. My mother is my family. You are my family."

"You're okay with this? "You're not upset with me?"

"Of course I'm not upset with you. He meant nothing to me. I'm the one who's sorry for putting you in that position in the first place."

I leaned over to him and embraced him trying not to hurt him more than he already was because I couldn't spend another second out of his arms.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in my ear as he held onto me tightly.

"I missed you more, believe me."

As Oliver leaned back in his chair, I leaned into him as he lifted up his arm so I could slip right in and snuggle up to him. I closed my eyes and just sat in silence with him as we waited to hear word on my mother's condition.

_We dozed off for a 'moment.'_

* * *

"Hey, you two." I woke up to a soft voice as I cracked my eyes open and saw Sara coming towards us.

"Sara," I said, my voice cracking from having nodded off.

"How's your mother, Felicity?"

"I haven't heard anything yet. Have you been here this whole time?"

"I went to get some coffee. The machine was down on this floor so I've been all over this hospital and, voila' finally found some. I got extra. It's cream with sugar. Would you like some? It may be a long night."

"No, thank you. I don't like coffee unless it's made a certain way. Otherwise, I can't stand it, but thanks anyway."

"I'll never be able to thank you for what you did, Sara," I whispered as I noticed Oliver was still sound asleep.

"You don't have to thank me, Felicity. Any friend of Oliver's is a friend of mine. I would do anything for him."

_Is there any woman who wouldn't do anything for Oliver? Nope, I haven't met one yet._

"Well, Oliver told me what you said to my mother over there and I truly appreciate that_."_

"You're welcome."

"What you both did -"

"He values you as a friend, Felicity."

Judging by the way Sara said that and looked at me, it was obvious she felt what me and Oliver shared was strictly friendship. Well, technically she was right, I know, but emotionally I begged to differ with her apparent assessment of our relationship.

"Nevertheless, Sara, you risked your life to save someone you didn't know. I am forever grateful to you."

Sara smiled and sat down next to me.

"So how come Oliver's all beat up and there's not one scratch on you?"

"You know Oliver, he's always got to be the hero and try to fight everyone, even the people I'm capable of fighting. Sometimes he forgets I was in the League of Assassins and can take care of myself and probably him too. But most of his damage came from a grenade that was thrown near us as we were escaping. Oliver jumped to cover me and he got hit with some flying debris."

"Oh, my God, he didn't tell me about any grenade. He could have been killed," I said horrified.

"He'll be okay. He just needs a little stitching up, an x-ray or two, and a long hot shower."

"I told him we needed an X-ray machine at the lair, but he didn't believe me."

"There's no convincing Ollie of anything. He's stubborn that way."

"Don't I know it?"

"Felicity, I know you got to stay here for your mom, so why I don't I take Oliver back to the lair and-"

"That's okay, Sara. Dig will be in here in a minute. Just let him sleep. I got it from here. He's exhausted and I'm sure you are too. You have been kicking ass and you must be jet lagged. You should go and get some rest. I'll take care of Oliver from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Then I'm gonna go and maybe visit my father. Things like this make you realize how important a parent can be."

"Or how unimportant, as the case may be."

"I'm sorry about that, Felicity."

"No need to be. Thank you again, Sara. I'll tell Oliver you'll be by to see him later."

"Here, I'll leave these coffees with you. Oliver was the one who sent me on my wild goose chase earlier to track some down and I guess I didn't make it here in time before he fell asleep."

As Sara was leaving, I heard someone say my name.

"Ms. Smoak?"

"Dr. Echolls?" I said surprised by his presence.

"Fancy meeting you here again, Ms. Smoak. How are you feeling? I see the sling is gone."

"Yes, just removed it earlier today. I'm feeling great."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Wait; are you my mother's doctor?"

"I am. It seems your family has had a round of bad luck lately."

_If you only knew, Doctor._

"I know. Can you believe it?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And your friend there doesn't look too good either."

I just looked down at Oliver still sound asleep in the chair and then back at Dr. Echolls and didn't respond but to crack a slight smile. He was obviously curious by the way we spent our days.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be performing the surgery. Your mom is stable and it should be pretty routine. I need to fix some of the damage the bullet did. I don't know if you were informed but the bullet entered through the right upper shoulder from the back and exited through the front. She's got some damage to her shoulder that I need to repair but I don't expect any complications. If you'd like to come see her before surgery, I can let you go back for a few minutes."

"I would love that."

"But the surgery will probably be four to five hours so I suggest you go home, get some rest, and we can have someone call you back when she's in recovery and moved to a room so you can come back to visit her."

"That would be great, Dr. Echolls. Thank you so much."

"The nurse will come get you to bring you back shortly."

Dr. Echolls walked off as Dig walked through the emergency room doors.

"Hey, Felicity, is everything okay?"

"Dig, where have you been? Did you get lost in the parking lot?"

"Cited is more like it. Let's just say the parking cops take theirs job very seriously around here."

"I'm about to go back to see my mom before they begin the surgery. I'll let Oliver fill you in on all the details."

"But she's gonna be all right?"

"That's what the doctor says."

"Hey, Felicity, can I have one of those coffees, please?" Oliver's sudden awoken state took me and Dig by surprise.

"Oliver, it's good to see you, man," Dig said as he approached him.

Oliver stood up very gingerly and raised his hand up to Diggle's sudden approach.

"Can we save the hugs for later? I don't think my body can handle a hug from you."

"Man, you look awful," Diggle said while observing Oliver's apparent state of injury.

"I already told him that, Dig. Maybe he'll listen to you. Can you take him out of here? He needs to be taken care of."

"I can take him to the lair."

"That would be great."

"Hello, I'm right here, you two, and I have a say in this and that is, I'm not leaving."

"Oliver, let Dig help you. You can come back later if that's what you want."

"I'm not leaving, Felicity. I'm staying here with you."

"Sorry, Dig, apparently Oliver isn't going to leave me."

"Excuse me, ma'am? I can take you back to see your mother now," the nurse said as she appeared behind me.

"Oh, thank you."

"Dig, will you keep Oliver company and still while I go visit my mom real quick?"

"Sure thing."

"As for you, Oliver 'I'm not hurt' Queen, I'm letting you stay, but as soon as I go see my mother and she goes into surgery, I'm taking you back to the lair and taking care of you myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned my attention to Diggle and put my arms around him.

"Thank you so much for being there for me the last few days. It meant the world to me."

"Don't mention it. I've always got your back, Felicity. You know that."

"I know you do, more than ever. Between you and Oliver, a girl could never feel more protected."

I kissed him on the cheek and went to go see my mother.

* * *

(A while later)

"Hey, where's Dig?" I said to Oliver as I saw him sitting alone.

"I sent him home."

"Oliver, he was kind of our ride."

"I can call a car to come get us or there's about a half a dozen cabs on the curb."

"A cab will be fine."

"Are you ready to leave, Felicity?"

"Yeah, for a while. My mom will be in surgery for hours."

"How is she doing?"

"Despite everything, she's okay and she was relieved to see me."

"I bet she was."

"So let's get you out of here so I can give you some much needed TLC."

He looked over at me with the most peculiar smirk. "Well, that's the best offer I've had all day."

* * *

(The lair, 12:00 a.m.)

"I'm gonna grab some supplies. You just stay here. Don't do anything."

"Whatever you say, Felicity."

I collected what I needed and came back over to him.

"Well, I need to clean you up first. You've got so much dried blood on you that I can't tell how bad your injuries actually are."

"Thank you for doing this."

"Well, you didn't give me much choice, did you?"

"No, I guess I didn't," he grinned sweetly at me, "but thank you anyway."

"Don't thank me just yet. I might hurt you more than I help you."

"You can't hurt me, Felicity."

"We'll see about that. Now, can you take off your shirt and sit down on the table?"

As Oliver unbuttoned his shirt, I grabbed the bowl of warm soapy water I had made and the Arrow First Aid Delux Kit that had pretty much anything and everything in it you needed to take care of anything from a skinned knee to a bullet wound.

I soaked the sponge in the warm soapy water and turned toward Oliver as he laid his shirt next to him on the desk, his full chest now exposed.

"God, Oliver, you are bruised all over and these cuts look infected. You waited too long to get these looked at."

"They're getting looked at now."

"Well, I'm gonna do my best. My I.T. degree didn't exactly include medical training."

"You've done just fine before."

"Well, in all fairness, Dig did the heavy lifting in this department. I don't think you want me to try to stitch you up."

"You'll do fine. Just take your time."

_Well, that part I can definitely do._

I took a deep breath and took the sponge and laid it against Oliver's bare chest. I knew I was there strictly to help him but seeing him shirtless never was something I got used to or took for granted. Every time I saw him without a shirt, which was more often than not around the lair, it was just like I was seeing him for the first time and reacting to it for the first time. It took everything in me to keep my composure. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, but I wasn't complaining about it either.

"Okay, now sit still for me. I'm gonna clean all this gunk off you so I can look at you."

"Gunk?"

"Blood, dirt, dust, debris, you name it."

"I think you've just named it all," he smirked down at me and I smirked back.

"No moving."

"I'm not moving."

I slowly began to take the sponge and wash him off. I realized I couldn't bear to look at him so I just concentrated on his chest and every glorious muscle protruding from it. I advanced slowly down his upper chest to his stomach, allowing the sponge to trace and move over every cut, bruise and scar as gently as I could. As I moved across his abs over to his left side, I pressed down apparently too hard and he suddenly flinched and groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. I can take it."

"I won't push so hard. ll be more careful, okay?"

I dipped the sponge back in the warm, soapy water again and then gently ran it down each of his arms cleaning all the dry blood off of them. I then ran it over his neck, moving from side to side and around the back of it. I had somehow found myself positioned between his legs as he sat on the table and I could hear the sound of my breathing get more distinct and audible and it didn't help that I could feel Oliver staring right at me the whole time, but I still not dare look at him while I was trapped, albeit willingly, in this rather compromising position. I conveniently cleared my throat to hide the fact that being this close to Oliver made me extremely nervous and a lot flustered.

"Do you need some water, Felicity?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"What? I am." I nervously looked at Oliver then looked away again.

"You seem a bit flustered. Is there a reason for that?"

_Is that a real question considering where I'm standing and your state of undress?_

"I'm just trying to concentrate because I don't want to hurt you again. Can you stand up and turn around for me? I need to do your back."

"Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

_She's so charming when she's nervous and her sweetness is so beautiful. Her lips are right here inches from mine so why am I still sitting here? How is that possible? Look at her. She's everything I want that I don't have. Why don't I just kiss her because that's all I want to do right now? Because if I don't do it soon, I will really start to question my sanity. I don't know how long I can stop myself from feeling what I want to feel with her. I just want it to be right. She deserves only right and no wrong. I just don't know how long I can keep this in to wait for the right moment. Isn't the right moment just an excuse? Isn't the right moment really about the right person anyway and not the right setting? She's the one. I've never wanted someone and needed them at the same time until she walked into my life. It's about time I tell her._

* * *

"Oliver, are you going to turn around?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

As he stood up and turned around, all I could do was hold my breath to try to mask my breathing. I cleared away the dirt and blood starting at the top of his right shoulder and moved to the left. I then followed the curve of his back down to the waist of his jeans and took my time.

"All right, you can turn back around for me now."

He did as I said and just stood there looking at me, waiting for my next instruction.

"I'm going to clean up that cut under your eye. It looks to be infected. I'll put some of this antiseptic on it and at least clean it, since I can't do stitches."

"Just use a little skin glue from the first aid kit and seal it shut. It will heal on its own that way."

"Oh, okay, I think I can do that."

"I'm ready when you are, Felicity."

I cleaned out his cut and he barely flinched even though I knew it had to sting. I used the glue and closed up his laceration and then threw the container back in the first aid kit. I bandaged the remaining cuts on him that warranted it and then threw the remaining supplies back into the kit.

"Is there anything else you need to do to me, Felicity?"

_God, if you only knew._

"Uh, I think that about covers 99% of all my medical knowledge. You're almost as good as new. You probably should go home, rest and then tomorrow soak in a tub to sooth some of your sore muscles. But I don't like the look of this bruise on your side that's hurting you. You may have cracked a rib."

"It's a little sore, but nothing a few days won't fix."

"Well, I can at least wrap this up with some gauze tonight so, if you do have a cracked rib, it will hold it in place."

"Yes, Dr. Smoak."

"We sure are a pair, aren't we?" I shook my head as I laughed it off.

"What do you mean?"

"We get hurt but refuse real medical treatment from trained professionals."

"I'd rather take my chances with you, Felicity."

"I know what you mean," I smiled and then quickly yawned.

Oliver touched my cheek softly and said, "Looks like someone is ready for bed."

_Yours or mine?_

"Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was. Maybe I'll just go sleep for a couple of hours until they call me about my mother. Should we call a cab?"

"No, need. Our cab is still waiting outside."

"With the meter running?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Only you, Oliver."

"Shall we?" he said as he motioned with his hand.

"We shall."

* * *

(In the cab)

"1200 Imperial Street, please."

"Wait, Oliver, why don't you get him to take you home first. You're a lot closer."

"I'm going to see you home, if that's okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I kind of enjoy every single minute I spend with you."

I felt a jolt of electricity go through me as those words hit me. He just swept me off my feet and I wasn't even standing up.

(I yawned again)

"You poor thing, you're so exhausted."

"Just a little. I think the stress of everything has added to my tiredness, but I think I'll finally be able to sleep tonight."

"You haven't slept?"

"How could I? I was too worried about my mom and –"

"And what, Felicity."

"And I couldn't rest until I knew you were okay."

Oliver just gazed over at me in the cab not saying a word.

As my eyes grew heavier, I suddenly began to feel a cold chill in the air.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you turn on your heater?" I hollered out to the cab driver.

"Sorry, ma'am. Heater is not working."

"Are you cold, Felicity?" Oliver jumped in the conversation.

"Freezing. I forgot how cold it was tonight and I ran out of the house so fast I didn't grab my jacket."

"Scoot over."

"Huh?"

"I said scoot over here," he motioned for me to slide closer to him. Let's just say I wasn't gonna argue. I slid over across the benched seat and right under his left arm. He wrapped it around me and I immediately felt the warmth of his body transfer straight into mine and any chill I felt was gone.

"Better?"

"Much," I whispered as I yawned again.

"Oliver, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. In fact, you're making everything feel better."

"I know what you mean." I said back to him, not wanting to move a muscle.

"Felicity, I need to tell you something."

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled as Oliver gently ran his fingers through my hair in a massaging and soothing motion.

"Excuse me, driver?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you mind taking the long route to that address? I'm in no rush."

"The long route?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have to get off the highway, sir."

"That's perfectly fine."

"Okay, sir."

"Here's an extra $100 for your troubles."

"Okay, sir, the scenic route it is."

"Felicity, I don't really know where to start so I'm just going to wing this. I just feel I can't go another day without letting you in on a few things. I don't even know how we got here, but here is where I want to be – home - with you. I've been trying to find the words to express what I have been feeling but I never could match the words with the overflowing deep thoughts and whirlwind of emotions I was having for you. At first when I wanted to, I thought better of it, because I thought better of you. If I couldn't do justice to the thoughts I was having to articulate them in a way that you could feel everything the way that I felt it, I had to wait until I knew I was capable of giving that to you. I felt selfish even thinking what I was thinking, for feeling what I was feeling, but I also felt alive in my thoughts of you. I just don't want to be alone in them anymore.

"My life is crazy, it's dangerous, and in the midst of all of that there's you, this light, this bright shimmering light that illuminates from within you and is always shining bright on the outside. And everything makes sense now. You've made me trust again. You challenged me at every turn and that pulled me out of this dark place I was headed and pointed me in an entirely different direction in my life. I was focused on one thing when I got off that island, revenge, but that's no longer the case. You helped me see how fighting for justice was more meaningful and fulfilling.

"You are my friend, my best friend, and now you're my partner who I trust with my life, but now there's one more thing I want from you, that I need desperately. I don't know if I have a right to even ask you this and complicate things or if you even want to hear it, but having almost lost you twice recently, I just need to ask you one thing."

(Inhaling and exhaling loudly)

"What would you say if I told you that I wanted to be more than friends…to be more than just partners? What would you say…if I told you I wanted so much more than that and I want it all with you?"

(Silence)

"Felicity?"

(No response.)

"Felicity, are you –"

_Oliver laid his head back in the seat, realizing everything he just said hadn't been heard. He kissed the top of Felicity's head, held her close, and whispered softly to her: _

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

I felt a soft hand on my cheek as I came to.

"Hey, you're home, Felicity."

"Already?" I said as I leaned up in the backseat of the cab.

"Yeah, you slept most of the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should have woke me up."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked too peaceful."

"Thanks for keeping me warm."

"Anytime. Are you awake enough to move or do I need to carry you up?"

"No, I'm good, just a little groggy."

Oliver jumped out of the car and held out his hand for me and helped me out of the car.

"Somehow you always end up taking care of me. Why is that?"

"Because I love taking care of you, Felicity."

I didn't want to move but I was struggling with my drowsiness.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Well, I was gonna at least walk you up to your apartment, Felicity, since I don't have to carry you."

"No, you don't need to do that. We're right here at the entrance. I just have to jump on the elevators and I'm there and straight to bed, I promise."

"I don't mind taking you."

"No, I'll be okay. I should be the one bringing you home and taking you to bed. Well, I mean, not "taking" you to bed but, uh, you know -"

"I know what you meant, Felicity, but you're adorable when you get yourself all tongue-tied."

"Please, promise me you'll get some rest too, Oliver."

"I promise. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital then," he said as he moved in to give me a hug goodbye and I moved right in to accept it.

His hug was strong and comforting and I felt every bit of it. I didn't want it to end, but someone had to end it, right?

"Thank you for saving my mom, Oliver. It meant everything to me."

"Anything for you, you know that," he said with a wink.

Oliver got in the cab and closed the door as I turned to walk into my apartment building, but something, some feeling, pulled me back towards the car.

* * *

_I looked back at the cab still sitting on the curb with Oliver in it and I sighed loudly, feeling all those butterflies flying around inside me reminding me how my heart belonged to him and causing my mind to repeat one thing over and over…_

* * *

_I looked back at her standing there in the distance, her hair blowing in the wind, her skin glowing under the full moon that shined down upon her. Everything about her took my breath away and everything inside me shouted out the same thing…_

* * *

_..."I love you, Oliver."_

_..."I love you, Felicity."_

* * *

**to be continued...**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, could you take the time to leave a review down below. I love hearing from you. :)**


	9. Christmas Party Part 1

**I thank you again for reading and I enjoy your enthusiam with they story. Just letting you know that this chapter took on a mind of its own and got longer than expected so I'm breaking it up into two chapters. The good news is that since I wrote it all together, I will be posting the chapters back to back. So expect part 2 to be posted tomorrow night.**

* * *

**Christmas Party Part I:**

It was Monday, a day after my mother's surgery. I spent the day with her just happy she was alive and safe. Oliver had come by to visit, but his cell phone kept ringing off the hook and I finally told him he should go back to work and put out the dozens of fires that came up while he was busy rescuing me and my mother. It didn't help that I wasn't going to be there to help him, but he insisted I take a few more days off so I could be there with her, which I greatly appreciated and happily took him up on.

The next couple of days flew by like the wind. On Thursday my mother was discharged from the hospital, and I took her home and spent the day with her. The surgery went as well as Dr. Echolls had said it would. She would need some physical therapy in the upcoming weeks for her injured shoulder but she was, in fact, expected to recover fully with time and the proper treatment.

My mother and I talked a lot those few days we were together, but we didn't talk much about what happened in Munich. Incidentally, most of it turned out to be a blur to her because she had been drugged during her kidnapping and heavily medicated for her pain on the way home. She did have flashes, however, of being snatched in broad daylight, knocked out, and then waking up in a strange place surrounded by strange men with machine guns. She vaguely remembered getting shot, and she remembered less about seeing my father. I didn't know if she was just sparing me of the ordeal of what he had said to her or she really didn't remember. Either way, I didn't want to bring it up unless she did because I thought it best we didn't waste a minute of our time talking about 'him,' the man that left this life as abruptly as he left us.

The most vivid memories she did have, however, kept circulating spontaneously in her head. She recalls the strange and distinct sound of a canary cry and then seeing flashes of a masked man. As much as I wanted to tell her that Sara and my very own Oliver saved her life and brought her home, I knew it wasn't possible. She could never know what really happened.

* * *

The temperatures had dropped even more rapidly the last few days. Since my mom was home safe and sound, I decided to go back to work on Friday. It was 8:15 a.m. , the 5th day of December, and after everything that had gone on, I hadn't realized it was so close to Christmas. I wasn't really in the Christmas spirit but I was about to have to get into it incredibly faster than I thought I would despite my objections.

As I made my way into my office, I sat down at my desk, picturing all of the work that was ahead of me. The stacks of files were so high, they blocked my view across the room. I casually looked down at my desk and spotted a very familiar envelope with a Queen Consolidated Logo on it that I had forgot all about. I had left that very envelope on my desk before I was kidnapped. It had spent a couple of weeks just sitting there right where I had left it just waiting to be opened. I opened it up and almost spit out my coffee.

* * *

_**Dear valued employee,**_

_**You and a guest are cordially invited to attend the 12th annual Queen Consolidated Christmas Party being held on Friday, December 5th, at 8:00 p.m. in the Penthouse Suite. **_

_**Dress: Cocktail attire**_

_**Cordially, Moira Queen**_

* * *

_Oh, God, that's tonight. Invited, really? It's more like required._

God only knew why, but the company felt it kept the morale up and the employee turnover down to get all of the employees together for a night of socializing and holiday cheer. Just what I had needed on my first day back. Then again, I was not in the I.T. Department anymore and I was close to the CEO, so maybe no one would notice if I skipped the party.

As the day lingered on, I kept looking at that envelope. I really didn't want to go to that party. I didn't want to waste another evening when I hadn't even had the chance to sit down with Oliver and discuss what had gone on with us before he had gone and rescued my mother, because I had been preoccupied with her the whole week.

Now my anxiety had set in and I was in limbo again. I needed to know that everything that was said and everything that almost happened with us before he left was more than just reacting to what had gone on around us. I mean, my kidnapping and my mother's kidnapping had been very emotional things for me and Oliver had been there every step of the way to hold my hand. I couldn't have made it through any of that without him. But now that things were back to normal, as normal as they get with how we lived our lives that is, did that mean things between Oliver and I would go right back to the status quo too?

And now here I was at work having to deal with a company Christmas party getting in the way. Not to mention the "you and a guest" in particular on that card had been burning a hole in my invitation since the moment I read it. I had no idea what my options were. I knew I didn't want to go to this thing. Last year I was conveniently out of town, but I wasn't so lucky this year.

Why hadn't he mentioned anything to me? He'd been back to work all week so he knew it was coming up. God, what if he was bringing someone else? For all I knew, he could have invited anyone, even Laurel, weeks ago before all hell broke loose in my life. She was an important part of his life, after all, and apparently still was. I mean, there was still that burning issue I had never brought up to him of me overhearing him mumbling, "Laurel, you have to stay" in his sleep that night in my apartment.

I was kicking myself now, wishing I had just asked him about it. I hated not knowing. I hated guessing. But we had been up to our eyeballs in craziness for weeks now and now I'm gonna be making up for all the days I'd missed and all the work piled on my desk. And to top it all off, now I had to throw in this damn party to the mix. I had no dress, no date, and I had no idea if Oliver would bring it up or if I should. More chaos ahead.

I needed to just face it, the party was tonight. If Oliver wanted me to go with him, he would have said something to me by now, right? But then again, maybe he didn't think it was an appropriate time to bring it up given the circumstances as of late. This is such a mess. The party was less than 12 hours away. All I knew was if he showed up with someone and I didn't have a date, this evening was gonna go downhill pretty rapidly.

* * *

I sat at my desk talking to myself and watching the clock, daring it to be lunchtime. It was now 10:30 and I knew I had to go shopping to find me something presentable to wear tonight. Date or no date, I needed a new dress.

Suddenly Oliver's voice through my intercom caused me to jump in my chair.

"Felicity, can you come into my office, please?"

"I'll be right there, sir."

_Did I just call him, sir?_ I_'m getting far too comfortable in this assistant role._

"Hello, Mr. Queen, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Queen? You haven't called me Mr. Queen since – well, you've never called me Mr. Queen when there's been no one around."

"Sorry, I'm just having a very, very, Very hectic day."

"You wanna sit down?"

"Why, do you want me to sit down?"

"You're not getting written up, Felicity. What's up with you today?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little out of it and behind on some stuff. My 'boss' gave me a pile of files to go through and only two days to go through them."

"Well, maybe you need a new boss."

"Tell me about it. Mine's a real slave driver."

Oliver grinned over at me as he leaned back in his chair. Per usual, I felt the extreme effect that one of his grins had on me and I quickly forgot what we were discussing.

"First, welcome back," he said with a smile.

"It's great to be back," I smiled back.

"Second, I wanted to talk to you about the thing tonight," he said catching me off guard.

"The thing?" I played dumb.

"The party, Felicity. Didn't you get your invitation?"

"Oh, that thing."

"Yes, that thing," he repeated.

"What about it?"

"You're going, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just have to go pick up my dress."

_I'm just so unprepared for this conversation._

"Are you bringing anyone?" He was being overly blunt today.

_Am I bringing anyone? Oh, God, what should I say? Yes or no? Yes or no? I don't want to lie, but if I say yes and he was going to ask me, I'll hate myself and if I say no and he's already got a date, I'll feel like a total idiot. So self-loathing or stupidity, which shall I choose?_

"Uh, I'm keeping my options open at the moment," was the best honest answer I could come up with.

"Well, I know it's last minute but we haven't had a lot of time to talk, but I just figured if you were going and I was going –"

"Oliver, we need to talk," suddenly and rudely Isabel, the ice queen, barged into Oliver's office and interrupted us.

"Can this wait? I'm in the middle of something, Isabel?"

"Not if you want it to cost you ten million dollars."

"Oliver, I'll just bring you that, uh, report later, okay?" I made up something to excuse myself.

"Fel – Ms. Smoak, we weren't finished here."

"Oliver, your secretary –"

"Administrative assistant!" I blurted out to the wench standing before me.

"Whatever," she threw me a disinterested glare. "This company can't afford to lose this deal, especially since you've been MIA for almost two weeks. We have a conference call set up in 15 minutes to go over the details. I suggest you get yourself together and meet me in there. I also invited Mr. Klein, the Chief Financial Officer to the party tonight so we can convince him over drinks how lucrative this deal could be to the both of us."

"Felicity, I'm sorry, can you excuse us for a second?" he said with an annoyed look at her and an apologetic look for me.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Queen."

I expeditiously turned around to leave Oliver's office. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as that tart. I opened the door and stepped out and just before the door closed, I heard the dragon lady say, "Pick me up at 7:00 tonight. We can mix business with pleasure, same as last time."

_Slut!_

On that note, I returned to my desk. I was so tired of being dismissed by women as vile as her in front of Oliver. I mean, he wouldn't take her up on her offer, would he?

_This unspoken thing between Oliver and I needs to be verbalized ASAP or I may just think it never even existed._

"Hello, Felicity, I've got some financials I needed to drop off for Mr. Queen," a soft sweet voice said.

"Oh, thank you, Stefan. I'll make sure he gets them."

"By the way, you look really nice today," he said as he started to walk off.

"Thank you for noticing," I smiled at him as he scurried on about his business.

Suddenly Oliver's office door flew open and the tramp made a beeline straight for me. She grabbed a post-it off my desk and began writing.

"Be a dear and go pick up this exact brand of Cognac for me on your lunch hour. Just charge it to Queen Consolidated's business account."

"I don't work for you. I work for Oliver."

"Well, he's paying for it. We're going to give it to our client tonight when Oliver and I go to the party together."

I snatched the post-it from her claws. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and have it gift wrapped, will you?"

"How long do you think my lunch hour is?"

"I'm sure you'll manage, Ms. Smoak."

The hussy turned to walk off and then turned back around. "Oh, Oliver's on the phone right now with another client. When he hangs up, will you hold all of his calls? We'll be in this conference call ALL (_emphasis on the all)_ afternoon." Her sarcastic smirk at me was more like an ugly snarl as she scampered off in her low-cut-skin-tight mini-dress.

_If it walks like a skank and talks like a skank, it's a skank. _

Well, I can't say I saw that one coming. I just had to realize that I was never going to get Oliver's full attention when loose women like Isabel were around throwing themselves at him at every turn and Oliver wasn't doing much to turn them away. It's not like he led me on or anything. He hadn't made me any promises. But Isabel? Isabel? I can't even stand to say her name. If that's what Oliver wanted, than he wasn't the one for me anyway. One thing was for sure, I needed to stop romanticizing every moment I spent with him. I just really had thought something was happening between us, but it was time to stop waiting around and hoping for it to come. It was time to stop pining. It was time that someone started pining for me, damn it. I deserved a good pining in my life. I was going to go to that party and I was going to have the time of my life. No more second guessing everything.

* * *

_And it was 10:45 and I am leaving for lunch early. What's he gonna do, fire me?_

I hurriedly straightened my desk to make a clean getaway.

"Going somewhere?" a deep sultry voice rang in my ears.

"Oh, hi." The hot guy from Risk Management was making the rounds again.

"How are you today, Damon?"

"Not as fine as you, believe me."

_He doesn't take long with that flirty eye thing he does now, does he?_

"What can I do you for?"

"Well, we can discuss that later, but right now I'm dropping something off for Mr. Queen."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to lunch and he's about to go into a meeting so I'll take it from you and make sure that he gets it."

"Well, Mr. Queen needed that ASAP. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"I understand. Anything else I can do for you…professionally speaking?"

He tilted his head ever so slowly to the side, his mind blurting out what his mouth wasn't.

He gave me the head nod, then turned to leave, but thought better of it and with an oh so sexy smirk said, "Professionally speaking, you should wear that color more often. It brings out the color in your eyes."

_Oh, he's smooth, I'll give him that._

As Damon walked off, I glanced over through the glass into Oliver's office and saw he was finishing up his call. It was now or never to get the hell out of there to avoid the awkward moment I was anticipating having when he told me he was going with that twit to the party. I was apparently going alone unless I could find a date in the next few hours.

As I got on the elevator, I saw Oliver walking out of his office to head to the meeting. He looked toward my desk as if he was looking for me. I prayed to the Elevator Gods to please close these doors before he spotted me. Please, Please.

_Thank God._

* * *

Oliver was in his meeting most of the day so thankfully there was no way for any awkwardness to occur. After lunch I finished up on most of the work that had been sitting at my desk. It was finally 5:00. I had picked up a dress on my lunch hour and an unexpected date an hour after that. Now I just needed to make my 6:00 hair appointment and grab a quick bite to eat before I met my date back here at 7:45. I made a dash for the elevator. I might not have been going with Oliver but I sure as hell was gonna make him wish he had asked me. Wait till he sees my dress…

"Felicity?" Oliver called out from outside the elevator.

On instinct, I quickly put my hand in the door to stop it and then held onto the open door button inside the elevator with my thumb.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I looked for you earlier before I went into my meeting but you were gone."

"Sorry about that. I left a little early for lunch. I had some extra errands to do that came up rather suddenly." _And_ _inconveniently, I should say but I won't._

"No, I'm sorry we were interrupted and then I got stuck in that meeting all afternoon. We never got to finish that conversation about the party."

"Oh, it's all good now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I found a dress and a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, Stefan Salvatore from Accounting asked me to go with him."

"Wait, the over-eager-over-achiever who broods when the copier is out of paper, that Stefan?"

"He's not that much of a brooder."

Oliver gave me the are-you-serious look.

"Okay, he is a bit of a brooder, but he's always gone out of his way to be nice to me."

"I've noticed."

"And he came all the way up here from the first floor to ask me. You know, the invitation did say bring a guest and he was the only one to ask me."

"Who was your other option?"

"Huh?" I said surprised.

"You said you were keeping your options open earlier in my office."

_You were my only option, Oliver, before Isabel offered you her services for the evening_.

"Oh, my other option…"

"Let me guess. Was it his self-centered charismatic brother from Risk Management, the one always giving you the eye when he drops off files at your desk?"

"Who, Damon? Well, he is very charming and not hard on the eyes, but he's a bit of a bad boy and I don't think I need that kind of trouble right now, do you?"

"Probably not."

_Hmm, Oliver sure does notice a lot of stuff I had no idea he noticed._

"What are you smiling about, Felicity?"

"I just didn't notice that you noticed those kinds of things."

"Well, it's kind of impossible...not to notice you."

His honest and pained expression he had on his face affected me. I wanted to hop off that elevator right into his arms.

"Well, I hope you two have a good time, Felicity."

"Oh, no, it's not like that. I strictly just needed a plus one." Why I still felt like I had to explain this to him, I had no idea.

"I'm sure Stefan won't feel that way, not when he's got someone like you on his arm."

"Someone like me?"

"A guy would be a fool not to want to spend the evening with you."

_Why does he look like he's regretting something right now? _

"So are, um, you going with anyone?" I nosily asked already knowing the dreaded answer.

"No. I'm going alone."

_You've got to be shitting me._

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like office parties much anyway so I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"I thought you were going with Isabel?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

_That lying bitch._

Felicity, come on. One mistake with her was one mistake too much."

"Well, then what about Laurel?"

"What about her?"

"I thought maybe you two still had –"

"No, that's been over for a long time. I thought you knew that."

"Well, that was the impression I had, but –"

"She's not here in town right now anyways."

"Oh, she's not?"

"Excuse me, are you going to use this elevator or not?" a squeaky male voice hollered behind Oliver.

Oliver turned around to look at who was doing the complaining.

"Oh, Mr. Queen, I'm sorry. Are you using this elevator? I'll go get another one. Have a nice day." He scampered off with his tail between his legs.

"You sure do have an effect on people, Oliver."

"I didn't say anything," he smirked.

We had a moment where we just laughed and then it hit us that we were in the middle of a very strange and awkward conversation that I don't think either of us knew where it was headed.

"About Laurel… You know how hard Tommy's death was on her, and she's been going through some pretty heavy stuff. Matter of fact, that day you got kidnapped I had went to see her. I tried to help her and realized I wasn't the help she needed, so I talked to her father and we both thought it best she got help from people who specialized in what she's going through. He checked her into a facility not exactly with Laurel's full consent; nevertheless, she reluctantly agreed to give it a try. She's actually been on my mind a lot recently, because for the longest I took all of the responsibility for Tommy's death and I'm just now letting that go. Before she left, I told her it was for the best and I urged her to stay there to get the help she needed."

_Wait, what? Rewind. And there it is, the reasonable explanation I never stopped to think of._

Suddenly it all just hit me. All this time I thought Oliver may have still had romantic feelings towards Laurel and it was all a misunderstanding. Oliver's talking in his sleep made sense now. When he said, "Laurel, you have to stay," he was referring to her staying at the substance abuse facility so she could get the help she needed.

"I guess I'll see you later at the party, Felicity."

"Wait, Oliver. What were you going to tell me earlier in your office?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. I've held you up long enough. I know you have things to do before the party. I'll see you there, okay?"

He let go of the elevator doors and they shut, leaving me standing there alone feeling like I had read the signs all wrong and had been missed the entire point of something for some time now because I had assumed something without knowing the facts.

* * *

_Why didn't I just talk to Oliver that night in my apartment when he wanted to? Because I was busy making assumptions that clouded my judgment, that's why. Why didn't I just ask him about it? And now I'll be never know what he wanted to tell me. God, he was going alone to the party and I was apparently going with Stefan from Accounting when there was only one man I wanted to dance with tonight._

* * *

_I feel like such a jerk. Standing outside of these elevator doors letting the woman I'm crazy for go to this stupid Christmas party with Stefan from Accounting. What the hell is wrong with me? Why does this girl make it so hard for me to think rationally? I should have asked her to the party when I had the chance. Hell, I should have thrown Isabel out of my office. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can steal one dance._

* * *

_(7:30 p.m. Outside Queen Consolidated Building)_

The sound of nervous whistling filled the cold, dark night. As Stefan stood in front of the building, he paced back and forth, repeatedly looking at his watch. He didn't know it yet, but I was on my way.

"Hello, bro."

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan said angrily.

"I work here, too, remember."

"But you never come to these things."

"I made an exception."

"Well, unmake it."

"Whoa, what the hell are you wearing, Stefan?"

"A white tux. Why?"

"This is a Christmas party for the employees, not the Oscars."

"What, you think this is too much?"

"Uh, yeah, that's three, four and five much."

Stefan stood there looking down at his attire with a strained look on his face.

"Don't brood Stefan, just go to your house and change."

"I can't. I'm meeting Felicity from the office here in a few minutes."

"So I heard…"

"I can't just leave."

"Look, the kind gentleman I am, I'll stay here and wait for Felicity. You can go home and change and come back."

"Oh, no, you've already stolen enough of my girlfriends from me. I don't trust you alone with her."

"Come on, Stefan, don't be so paranoid. It's not my fault you pick girls that fall for me. I'm just here to help you. And Felicity isn't actually your girlfriend and she sure as hell won't be if she sees you in that."

"But my car is parked all the way on the other side of the building."

"What the hell for? There's a whole parking lot right in front of you."

"I didn't want anyone to dent it. It's brand new."

"Tell you what, see that cab over there, I'll pay the cab driver to take you to your house."

"Why are you being so helpful, Damon?"

"I don't want you to make a fool of yourself, that's all."

"Fine, but keep your hands off of my date."

"Fine, no hands_." He didn't say anything about lips._

Damon walked over to the driver's side door of the cab and leaned in holding cash. "There's five hundred bucks in it for you if you get lost on your way back here."

"Sure thing, Mister."

Damon popped his head above the cab and yelled, "Stefan, you're all set."

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of Queen Consolidated at 7:45 with so much on my mind. On the one hand, I wanted to be here with Oliver and on the other hand I wanted to be here with Oliver. But I got myself into this mess and was going to have to get myself out. I made assumptions that were all wrong and now I was meeting Stefan here instead of the man I really wanted to be here with.

_This evening can't possibly turn out the way I want it to, can it? _

I got out of my car and walked toward the building. The chill in the air and the heavy breeze swept my newly styled flowing hair to the side. I had my contacts in and fire red lipstick that matched my red strapless cocktail dress with sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice and A-line skirt that sat a couple inches above my knees. My long-sleeve white buttoned down cardigan sweater I had grabbed on my way out the door wasn't enough to keep me warm, unfortunately. It had to be 30 degrees outside and dropping. I wished I had grabbed my coat.

As I walked speedily through the cold parking lot, I spotted someone standing up near the entrance with their backed turned to me, who I assumed was Stefan. He was always an early bird and always ready to go, but as I got closer, I realized it wasn't Stefan at all.

"Hello, Felicity."

"Damon, hi."

"Wow, you look…incredible."

"Thank you. Have you seen your brother around? I'm supposed to be meeting him here."

"Unfortunately, he can't make it tonight."

"Oh, really? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He just had last minute deadlines for work and couldn't get away. He sends his apologies."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

_Oh, thank God. I'm off the hook._

"And I wasn't about to leave a pretty girl stranded so I'm filling in, if that's okay with you."

_Fuck._

"Well, um, that's not necessary."

"Of course it is, I'm not gonna leave you minus one." He unexpectedly pulled out a long stem red rose from under his jacket.

"A red rose to match your dress, Beautiful."

"That's very sweet, but you didn't—"

"By the way, this red rose has nothing on that red dress. Nothing at all."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

By all accounts, Damon was sexy and gorgeous in a 'not many exist as hot as that' kind of way. By all accounts, his blue eyes would win every state contest for the most smoldering. By all accounts, women would fall at his feet with the bad boy/romantic vibe he's got going on. But there was only one problem, none of those things mattered to be because being in love with Oliver meant I only had eyes for him. Damon was just another guy to me while Oliver was The Guy For Me.

"Damon, it's very nice of you to do this, but I can't accept –"

"Ms. Smoak," the whiny voice of Isabitch suddenly distracted me and I turned around. "How are you this evening?"

There she was, the ogress, dressed in all black, with her $5,000 coat and $500 shoes, and on her arm there stood Oliver looking at Damon like he was none to pleased.

"I never received that bottle of Cognac you were supposed to pick up for me."

"They were all out of it," I said as abrupt as I possibly could.

"I bet," the old biddy said under her breath.

"What Cognac?" Oliver said sounding confused.

"It's nothing. Never mind," the hag said in a hurry dismissing Oliver's question.

"So who's your hot date, Felicity?" The nosy witch just wouldn't go away.

I'd almost forgotten Damon was standing beside me.

"Oh, this is Damon, Damon Salvatore, from Risk Management."

The hussy gave Damon the once over and leaned into me and whispered, "You did good."

_You did better, bitch._

"Well, come on, Oliver, we've got some schmoozing to do," the hobag pulled on Oliver's arm and Oliver didn't say a word as they entered the building.

"So Felicity, are we doing this or what?" Damon said with a smile, another feature that would melt any other girl's heart.

"Sure, why not? We're here, we're dressed up –"

"—and there's an open bar," he finished my sentence.

"Just show me the way," I said under my breath.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Christmas Party Part 2

**I hope you enjoy this. One more chapter to go after this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Christmas Party, Part 2**

(Penthouse Suite, 8:05 p.m.)

"Can I take your sweater for you?" Damon politely asked me as he held a hand out.

"Sure. It's really warm in here, isn't it?"

"Well, you certainly heat the place up, that's for sure."

"You're full of compliments, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you, Felicity, there can never really be enough," he winked as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, while I'm taking care of this, can I bring you a drink back?"

"Yes, I'd love one."

"What would you like?"

"A glass of white wine, please."

"Sure thing. Don't go anywhere."

The last time I had white wine, Oliver had brought it to me at the lair the night of my mugging and my canceled date with Jax or who I believed to be Jax. How the hell did I end up here? I've got a date I didn't ask for and Oliver is somewhere in this room with that floozy who didn't deserve him.

"Hey."

The soothing unexpected tone of Oliver's voice interrupted my wandering thoughts and involuntarily made me jump where I stood. Then the tender brush of his hand down my bare arm was enough to settle my nerves by instantly sending an electric charge right through me.

"Hey," I smiled as I spun around and saw the face I always long to see.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I just didn't see you there."

"I just wanted to come over here and tell you…I had to tell you…you look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you. So do you. I mean, not that you look stunning, of course. You look very…you look very handsome, I mean."

_Don't ramble, not now._

We both casually looked away from each other and glanced across the crowded room at the dance floor not knowing what else to say or possibly not wanting to say what we were really thinking; that is, until Oliver decided to say what was on his mind.

"So I thought you were coming to the party with Stefan."

"Oh, yeah, he couldn't make it - some work thing."

"So his bad boy brother just happened to be here to swoop in, huh?"

"He's not so bad. But as a matter of fact, he –"

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business, Felicity."

"Especially when you showed up with Isabel. I thought you said were coming alone."

"Wait, no, you've got that all –"

"Here's your wine, sweetheart." Damon cut right in front of Oliver blocking him from me.

"Thank you."

"Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Damon turned to look at a stone-faced Oliver.

They both gave each other the sizing-up-manly-stare thing, making things even more unpleasant for me.

"Damon, you know Mr. Queen, right?"

"Of course, Mr. CEO. How are you doing, sir?"

They shook hands like adults as I stood by uncomfortably.

"You don't have to call me, sir, Damian."

"It's Damon, two syllables."

"My apologies, Damon Two Syllables."

"Hmm, you're pretty funny, Mr. Queen. And to think everyone says you're uptight."

"Is that right?"

_Oh, Lord, the testosterone is flying._

(Dance music starts playing.)

"Come on, Felicity, let's dance," Damon grabbed my hand and whisked me off toward the dance floor.

_Oh, God, he's probably good at this too._

Damon stopped mid step, let go of my hand he was clutching, and walked the few steps back to Oliver. "Queen, do you mind holding my drink? Thanks, man."

Before I could say no, Damon had practically swept me up onto the dance floor. There he was dancing to the music and not sucking at it. No surprise there. But judging by the bitch stares, there were some really jealous girls around me who weren't happy I was his date. I would quickly offer him up to them if I could just figure out a way to get out of here. I couldn't just stand there feeling stupid while I was thinking of a getaway, so I started to dance.

"It looks like you have a fan club," I yelled in his ear over the music.

"Well, I only have eyes for you tonight, Felicity."

_He wasn't gonna make this easy on me, was he?_

* * *

"Hey, Oliver, I called in that info that you wanted ASAP. What was so important you needed it tonight?"

"Thanks, Dig. Let's hear it."

"Damon Salvatore, 27 years old. He doesn't have any arrests as an adult, just a few minor traffic infractions. He got into some minor trouble as a juvenile: underage drinking, trespassing, and joy riding. But since then his record has been spotless. He was voted most likely to succeed and best looking at his high school all four years. He got his Master of Science in Risk Management from Columbia Business School, graduated first in his class. His father owns a chain of exclusive hotels. His mother is a District Attorney. He's been head of the Risk Management Department with Queen Consolidated for almost three years. He has one younger brother, Stefan, age 25, who also works with the company in the Accounting Department."

"That's all there is?"

"That's it. Who is this guy anyway? Is he stealing from the company or something?"

Oliver looked out into the crowd as Diggle followed his lead. Diggle immediately spotted Felicity on the dance floor."

"Wait. Are you telling me the guy dancing with Felicity is this Damon guy?"

"I needed to make sure he was good enough for her."

"So that's what he's stealing from you, I get why you're so upset."

"It's not about that, Dig. She's just too important to me to risk -"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you just go about this the way I would."

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't you go out there and ask her to dance, man."

"That's not what this is about. Besides, she's on a date with someone."

"And that's gonna stop you why?" Dig shook his head in disbelief. "You two are so oblivious."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if one of you don't speak up about how you feel, your lives are just gonna go on without you ever knowing what that life could have been like if you'd just said something."

Oliver rubs his hand on the back of his neck contemplating his next move.

"Am I the only one that notices, Oliver?"

"Notices what?"

"The way you two look at each other. I see it every time you're in the same room together. I see it now. You two are the only ones that don't see it. Wake up, man. Do you want to be with her or not?"

"We shouldn't even be talking about this right now."

"Well, someone has to get through to you. It's a yes or no question: Do…you…want…to…be…with…her?"

(Oliver took a long deep breath and then threw his head down.)

"I don't know what it's like to not want to be with her."

"Then do something about it, damn it, or you're going to lose her."

"I tried to tell her."

"Well, try harder."

"But the more I thought about it, I knew it was probably for the best she didn't hear it. If I was lucky enough to have someone like her, we wouldn't be able to show the world, at least not now. If I was with her, she'd have every bit of me because that's how strongly I feel about her. I wouldn't – I couldn't give her any less than that. But that kind of information out there in the open for my enemies to see is like a bullseye on her back every day and it would paralyze me physically and mentally if they were to hurt her to get to me. I can't allow that. If I told her how I felt, we'd have to hide our relationship. Is that fair to her?"

"Oliver, you already live a secret life. We're just talking about living a secret life with the woman you love in it."

"I don't know if it's that simple."

"Do you really want simple? You two being together will be an entangled web and complex as hell given the lives we lead and how much time you spend together already, but all that angsty confusion and never-ending tension you two got going on is just a clever disguise for what's really happening. You can't stop it. Look at you. I can see how you feel about her a mile away. That pained looked isn't going away, man. Don't you think your enemies will catch on to that same thing? It's written all over your face every time she walks into a room."

"It's killing me, Dig."

"I know it is, and believe me, it's starting to kill me too. Take charge. This is your life. You're in love with her, Oliver. If you have to keep it between yourselves, so be it. Felicity will understand. That might even be a good idea for now. The only other alternative is to let her go completely and never see her again."

"I can't let her go. I need her too much."

"Then be with her, love her, protect her from within. Felicity is a big girl. If she feels about you the way I know she does, she'll make her own decision about this. But, in the meantime, are you just going to let her slip away so this guy can swoop in and take her from you?"

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"Every good love story needs complications or what's the point of the 'story' part?"

"What do you mean?"

"Complications are just a series of tests, Oliver. It's all about passing those tests to win the heart of the one you love. Love is a beautiful thing but it doesn't happen overnight. It happens a little each day as you slowly begin to truly know someone. No matter what they tell you, love isn't a walk in the park. I know that from personal experience. It's challenging and eye-opening and frustrating at times and it's digging in so deep into someone's beating heart that you find yourself realizing you belong there and nowhere else. Sometimes it takes years for it to unfold. And that's the story in all of this, and, if you ask me, the journey to that love is the best part of it."

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"All my life, man, all my life."

Oliver raised his hand to shake Dig's. "Thank you, partner. You've always got my back."

"And always will. Look, you and Felicity have passed every test, so are you just going to stand there and fail the final one or are you going to go out there and solidify this love story for both of our sakes?"

* * *

(Dance Floor)

"You're a really good dancer, Damon."

"So I've been told."

_His ego might have bothered me except he seems to have all the goods to back it up. Problem is, nothing he is doing is working on me._

(Slow music begins to play.)

_Oh, great, just like every bad cliché in a movie, the slow song has to play right now, doesn't it?_

Damon swayed toward me as I tried to hide my eye-roll of frustration, not with him but my innate ability to find myself in very unique unwanted situations.

Then, as if the Lord himself was answering my pleas of desperation, I suddenly felt a soft tap on my left shoulder.

"Excuse me." I turned my head to see Oliver standing there.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

_No, please cut in._

"You go right ahead, Mr. Queen. I need to get a drink anyway," Damon said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek unexpectedly while looking right at Oliver.

"I'll be right back, baby," he whispered in my ear and then walked off.

"Hey," I suddenly was very nervous.

"Hey again," he repeated as he walked up to me and took me in his arms, holding one of my hands in his and placing the other on my waist.

I melted right into him immediately.

"He likes you."

"What?"

"Damon, he likes you. I can tell."

"No, he's just a smooth talker. It's nothing, I'm sure."

"It's something. And he'd be crazy not to."

"So where's Isabel? She's probably looking for you right now." I blurted out trying to change the Damon subject.

"I have no idea."

"Well, she might have a thing or two to say about you dancing with me, you know."

"Let her. I don't care."

"You have a strange way of showing that, Oliver. You did come here with her."

"Felicity, I was trying to tell you before you were pulled away that I didn't come with her. She tracked me down in the parking lot and followed me in."

"You didn't come with her?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Why didn't you say anything outside, Oliver?"

"Well, you were standing there with your date, your very unexpected date, I might add. I didn't think it would matter to you."

"Of course it matters. I wanted to come here with you, not Stefan or Da—"

I hesitated realizing what I had just said. _Oh, God, I just blurted that out, didn't I?_

He suddenly placed his right hand delicately on my cheek. "That's good to know...really good to know...because I wanted to come here with you too."

With that said, I felt the room spinning around me and my heart pounding out of my chest.

"You did?"

"That's what I was going to ask you in the office earlier before we got rudely interrupted."

"Oh, God, you were?"

"Why do you act so surprised?"

Oliver grabbed my waist tighter and pulled me closer to him and then leaned into me and whispered so tenderly in my ear.

"Don't you know you are all I think about, Felicity? When you're not with me, I want you with me."

"Oliver..."

"Can you tell me you don't want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?" He held me with more authority and my body wasn't rejecting it.

"I can't," I said breathlessly.

"Why not?" His soft, sensual whisper was beginning to affect my senses.

"Because I'm…I'm speechless."

"Felicity Smoak is speechless?"

I nodded my head up against his chest that my head had so comfortably fallen into. There I was just letting his beautiful words sink in while I was falling in love with him all over again dancing in his arms.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? I was beginning to think I was alone in my thoughts."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Me too."

We smiled then laughed at my very honest, but blunt comment. It seemed we were realizing we had been honest about everything it seemed but our growing feelings for the other.

"Can we get out of here?" he said out of the blue.

_I thought you'd never ask._

"I'd love to get out of here."

"Can you meet me in the front lobby in five minutes?"

"Sure."

"I need to talk to you about us away from everyone. There are certain things that we have to discuss before we go any further with this. We have to keep things between us until –"

"Hey, I'm stealing my date back. Thanks for keeping my place warm, Mr. Queen." Damon appeared suddenly, which was becoming a habit.

He stole me away as quickly as he showed back up. I looked back at Oliver and he was just staring at us and then he pointed to his watch, raised up his hand with five fingers and then pointed to the front exit. My coding skills said that meant to meet him outside in five minutes.

I had to find a way to break it to Damon because it was obvious there was only one man I was going home with tonight. I wasn't going to waste another moment without him. As he said, any time away from him was a time I was missing him and I didn't want to miss him anymore.

"Damon, I'm getting a little hot. I'm gonna go get some air, okay?"

"You mean you're going to find Mr. Queen."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"I'd be a fool not to see the way you two looked at each other. I saw you two dancing. If you're trying to hide it, you're doing a bad job."

"I don't know what you –"

"It's okay, Felicity. I kind of hijacked this date anyway. So I'm letting you off the hook. Go talk to him. I'm sure he wants you to."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so. I can read jealousy a mile away."

"You're not such a bad boy after all, are you? You just pretend to be."

"No, I'm still a bad boy. I just know the look of love when I see it and I'd rather take my chances on someone who looks at me like you look at him."

"Hold on a second, Damon."

I turned around away from him and grabbed a cute girl who had been dancing with her friends but whom I'd seen eying Damon all night.

"Hey," I yelled over the music. "What's your name?" She yelled it back in my ear.

"How would you like to dance with a very hot, bad boy with a heart?"

"I'd love one of those."

"You don't say?"

I grabbed her and spun her around with me.

"Damon, I'd like you to meet my friend Elena. She'd like to dance with you."

"Well, hi, darling. What's that name again?"

"Elena," she smiled widely while taking his hand, never taking her eyes off of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena."

"Likewise."

"You're very beautiful. I might just fall in love with you before this night is over."

"I'm okay with that."

I left the dance floor feeling like I've made a future epic couple very, very happy. I decided to go out on the back balcony for a little air, to clear my head, before I met Oliver.

* * *

It was freezing outside, which is why no one was probably out there but me. I lasted a whole minute, said hell no, and came right back in. I came off the balcony which led to a small foyer near the very back of the penthouse suite and stopped in the doorway for a brief second to straighten my dress.

"There you are!"

_Oh, no, not now. _

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Didn't Damon tell you I had to go home and change?"

"No, he didn't tell me that."

"That figures. Well, I'm here now and guess where you're standing."

I got a sudden pang of nervousness as I prayed that what I was thinking was hanging above me was not going to actually turn out to be the case. I couldn't be that unlucky, could I? I backed up slowly into the frame of the doorway and as I looked up very gingerly and prayed for miracles, there it was hanging noticeably over the doorway.

_Although I clearly managed to miss it. My mind is clearly back on the dance floor in Oliver's arms. Can you blame me?_

I flashed Stefan my best fake smile as we both looked at this thing that was just daring us to try to fight tradition. In this situation, tradition always won. I knew it and obviously Stefan knew it by the anxious grin on his face.

"So what do you say, Felicity? It's tradition, after all."

_Damn you, Tradition._

I smiled a fake smile and I knew it was coming and I had no way out. Stefan was a sweet guy, a great catch for the right girl, but I was the wrong girl. I didn't want to lead him on, but with the mistletoe overhead, I just politely nodded and closed my eyes and just braced for it. The sooner I got it over with, the sooner I could find Oliver.

For a few seconds, there was nothing. But then it happened. When his lips touched mine, I was expecting it to be over in a snap and get the hell out of there, but I wasn't moving. Why couldn't I move a muscle? I had prepared for a quick peck on the lips like most of these awkward mistletoe kissing scenes go and then we'd share our pleasantries about having a Merry Christmas and never speak of it again, at least I wouldn't have. But that didn't happen at all. Boy, did the total opposite of that happen.

I found myself at a disadvantage because I hadn't prepared for what it was I was feeling. With my back pressed against the frame, l was completely incapable of moving away from the soft lips that had pressed into mine with such intensity and such passion because in an instant I had completely been swept away in it and I had no control over what was happening. It wasn't a deep kiss by any means, but this kiss obviously didn't have to be. I was utterly weak in the knees and every other part of me was responding to it in like some stroke of magic just struck my entire body. My heart beat so hard against my chest I thought I might faint from the adrenaline my body was producing. As quickly as I lost control, the kiss ended and I opened up my eyes completely breathless and disoriented in a way I'd never felt before.

"Merry Christmas, Felicity."

I was taken aback by the face before me, but I wasn't surprised by the effect that kiss had on me given who it was standing in front of me.

"You kissed me?"

"I did," Oliver said seducing me with his smile.

"But what happened to Stefan? He was just here, wasn't he?" I started questioning if I had imagined him.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh, I'm just a little, um…frazzled."

"Frazzled is good," he leaned in and whispered adding to my frazzled state.

"Is it hot in here to you?" I started to fan myself repeatedly.

"No. Why, are you hot?"

"Um, I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath. You just caught me off guard is all."

"Maybe I should do that more often."

_I think we can rule out the maybe part._

"But, seriously, did you do something to Stefan?"

"Oh, someone knocked his drink all over him and he's in the bathroom, but if it's that important to you, I can go get him for you if you want."

"No, no, that's okay." I grabbed his arm to stop his forward motion.

"But it sure is a coincidence you happened to be standing right there to step in when Stefan had to step out."

"Just lucky I guess."

"I guess," I grinned.

"Plus, it's tradition, Felicity."

"Tradition, eh?" Of course you just had to kiss me, right?"

Oliver placed his left arm on the wall next to the side of my head and leaned down with it.

_Damn, that's sexy._

"When it comes to you, Felicity, it's never a matter of have to. It's always a matter of want to."

He was inches from me. I was trapped by all accounts, but I couldn't really call it trapped, could I, when I had no intention of escaping Oliver's hold over me. We were still under the mistletoe so technically we had to kiss until someone told us to relinquish the spot, right? It was tradition after all.

_See, I can use tradition to my advantage._

"Oliver, if you don't move away from me, you're gonna have to kiss me again."

While still leaning in with his left hand, he took his other hand and grasped the bottom of my ear with his thumb and index finger, tugging softly on the bottom of it, making me spontaneously bite my lip and exhale the breath I had been holding.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he said seducing me with his sexy tone.

"Maybe," I teased.

"Hmm…" he mumbled continuing to play with my ear.

"People are going to start staring. You might want to stop doing" – _Oh, please don't _– "whatever it is that you're doing with my ear."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Will you stop asking me impossible questions?" I said breathlessly and completely entrapped in his touch.

"Besides, nobody sees us, Felicity, we're in the back of the room and everyone's enjoying the party. Now, what's with this 'maybe'?"

"What about it?" I said playfully.

"Can I kiss you again or not?" he spoke slowly and softly now having moved his fingers along the back of my neck and rubbing them into my skin making it hard to keep up my playful resistance.

_yes, Yes, and YES!_

"Do you really have to ask me that, Oliver?"

"Yes, because I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" I whispered, completely having lost my train of thought in the midst of all this overwhelming pleasure that was keeping me preoccupied.

"Ask me to kiss you, Felicity."

I put one hand to my chest to make sure I was still breathing and I was actually standing here.

"Ask me…" he said again with more authority.

His lips were practically on mine, teasing me. I felt it a moot point to even have to ask me this question, but if asking meant it would happen sooner, then asking is what I was going to do.

"Will. You. Kiss. Me? Is that good enough for you?" I said raising a teasing eyebrow.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, Felicity." His intense, breathless enunciation of the words added to my already turned-on state of mind.

"No one's stopping you." As soon as I said it, I threw up a finger just in time to stop his lips momentarily.

"And in case I forget to tell you later, this kiss is the best kiss I've ever had."

"How do you know?" he whispered softly.

"Because it's you, Oliver."

My statement stopped him right in his kissing track. He looked at me with a level of intensity and arousal I'd never seen.

"And it's only you...Felicity."

Oliver looked in my eyes and then he looked down at my lips and he moved in ever so slowly, now tracing my waiting mouth with his finger and pondering the words that just came flowing out of it by the way he was staring at me. Somehow he was making me desire him that much more. The anticipation alone was a trigger for intense stimulation. What was I going to do when he laid this kiss on me? I was oblivious to my surroundings and I was too wrapped up in him to even care. I was about to get swept away in something I had never felt before.

I didn't regret one word of what I just said until…

"Hey, you two. Hiding in the corner I see?"

_The bitch sleaze is back._

"What do you want, Isabel?" Oliver sounded annoyed as he turned around.

"I told you, Mr. Klein is here and we've got to seal the deal."

"Not now. I'm busy." Oliver's voice began to rise.

"Busy doing what? This is a multi-million dollar deal that you fought for, I might add, because of what it can do for the environment and how it can produce thousands of jobs for unemployed workers."

"I know how important it is. I don't need reminding!" Oliver barked back at her.

"Oliver, maybe you should go talk with Mr. Klein. That's what you came here to do." I spoke up quietly feeling I was taking him away from something important.

"So now your secretary speaks for you? She is just your secretary, right?"

"I know who she is. You don't have to tell me. I will be with you in a minute, Isabel."

(She immediately turned to me) "Aww, I see what's happening here. Did he give you a kiss under the mistletoe? Don't read too much into it, honey. He kisses a lot of girls. I should know."

_If Oliver wasn't going to tell this bitch off, I certainly was about to._

"Don't lead the poor girl on. Tell her nothing is going on between you two and let's go make this deal."

"Isabel, stay out of this," Oliver abruptly said even louder.

"What? Has something changed, Oliver? Do tell. I'm all ears."

Oliver stood there silent and I didn't know what to make of it at first and now a room full of bystanders had begun to migrate from the center of the room over toward us and started to point and stare and talk amongst themselves. A party isn't a party without some drama, it seemed. And now we were on full display. Oliver seemed to take note of this in a very peculiar way.

"Is there something you'd like to share with this room full of people, Mr. Queen, about you and your secretary?" the fire-eating harpy scowled.

"As a matter of fact –" I interjected and stepped in front of Oliver ready to let her have it. I was tired of hiding how I felt and most of all I wanted her to eat her words and throw them up badly.

"I've got this, Felicity." Oliver put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and I moved to the side.

_Oh, finally, my honor is going to be defended. Let the self-centered cockroach have it._

Oliver hesitated slightly and looked around the room at all the people that were listening to his every word and waiting for his response. I think the only people not listening were those still on the dance floor. Damon, being one of them.

"No, of course nothing is going on between us. She just happened to be under the mistletoe. It could have been anyone. It's tradition, right?"

Oliver's words cut me like a knife and I couldn't quite believe what I had just heard.

_I could have been anyone? ANYONE?_

"Well, then, let's go. Time is money. Say good-night to your secretary."

"I'm his assistant!" I don't know why I drove home that point after being humiliated under the mistletoe in front of a room full of people.

"And that's apparently all I am," I mumbled under my breath as I bumped into Oliver to get by him.

"Hello, Mr. Queen," a well-dressed man walked up in the middle of the conversation and stopped my forward motion.

"Mr. Klein, so glad you could come to the party," Oliver said shaking his hand.

"Well, I have another pressing matter, so if you and Isabel wanted to make that pitch, it's got to be now or never. I think we can make this deal happen for the good of Starling and many others."

"Yes, I understand. I'll be right with you."

Mr. Klein took the she-devil's arm and she flipped her head toward me and gave me her worst bitchy smirk as she walked a short ways away waiting for Oliver to follow behind. The bystanders that were gathered were gradually walking back to their respective areas realizing there was no real drama going on here.

"You really had be fooled this time, Oliver," I said under my breath but loud enough so he could hear it.

"Felicity, let me explain," he said grabbing my right arm as I tried to leave. "It's not what you think."

"Let go of me, Oliver," I said snatching my arm away.

"Just wait for me for 10 minutes, okay? I've got to handle this."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Will you trust me, please?"

"After what you just said?" I threw my head down.

"Oliver, Mr. Klein is waiting," said the snotty shrew barking out another order.

Oliver walked off and all I knew was I had to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. I felt everything caving in on me. If I didn't get out of there, I was about to make an embarrassing spectacle of myself because I felt the tears about to come. Oliver wanted to kiss me, I felt it. I wasn't imagining that. But he certainly didn't want to admit it to a room full of people and especially not to Isabel. Was he ashamed to?

_Did he really tell me to wait here? What the hell is going on? Okay, take a deep breath, get yourself together and walk out of here. _

I made my way through the crowd as fast as I could straight to the exit. I ran straight into Dig who was near the front entrance.

"What's wrong, Felicity?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to go home."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'll be all right."

"I'll walk you to your car then."

"No, no, it's okay. It's right out front and there's security out there."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my sweater from the coat check person and walked into the lobby and stood there for 10 minutes, hoping Oliver would have realized he made a huge mistake and would come running after me to explain everything, but when he never showed, I left out of the building into the parking lot and found my way to my car. I sat in my car and buried my face in the steering wheel, oblivious to the fact it was freezing outside and I didn't bother to turn on my car or the heater that was installed in it just for moments like these.

* * *

(On the dance floor)

"Excuse me, Damon."

"Oh, it's you," he gave Oliver a disinterested look and kept dancing.

"And, I'm sorry; I don't think we've met." Oliver stopped to address Damon's dance partner.

"Oh, this is Elena, my soul mate. I met her on the dance floor."

"Wow, that was…fast," Oliver nodded his head at them.

"Hey, man, when you know you know," Damon said looking at his dance partner.

"Sorry to interrupt your love story, but have you seen Felicity around here lately? I need to find her."

"You mean she never found you to talk to you?"

"When? What time was this?"

"Oh, that was earlier when I took her on the dance floor. I'm surprised she never found you."

_That's because I found her under the mistletoe. I wish I had that to do over again._

"She's into you, man. I could tell. I knew there was no competing with the way she looked at you."

"And now look what I've done, " Oliver said as he threw his head down.

"Wait, what did you do to her, man?

"We just had a misunderstanding."

"You didn't turn her down, did you?"

(No response.)

"Oh, you did, didn't you? Man, are you crazy? That girl is something special. I mean, she's fucking spectacular. If it wasn't for you, she and I would have been -"

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Damon's soul mate wasn't feeling so soul-matey at the moment.

"Oh, sorry, baby. Felicity was way, way, way before you."

"Yeah, like five minutes before," Oliver mumbled below his breath.

"You know you're the only one for me, baby," he said as he pulled Elena in for a kiss.

"Look, have you seen Felicity recently or not?" Oliver cut in.

"Sorry, man. I've been right here the whole time. But whatever you did, you should apologize for ASAP because that girl deserves to be treated like a queen. No pun intended."

"I know that more than anyone," Oliver said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"You know, Mr. Queen, I might should kick your ass right now and defend her honor."

"I might not stop you."

"But the sight of blood makes me sick to my stomach. It's a long drawn-out history spanning decades with my family. It would bore you."

"I'm sure it would." Oliver looked at him peculiarly.

"If you see her, will you please tell her I'm looking for her?" Oliver walked away from the dance floor.

"Sure. Whatever. Maybe. Probably not," Damon recited as he continued his dancing.

* * *

(Felicity's car)

I finally got enough composure up to start my car. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but my toes were numb and my fingers were not far behind. I had to get out of there. I started up my car and headed out of the parking lot.

* * *

(Front Entrance of Penthouse)

"Oliver, where have you been, man?" Dig asked concerned.

"Have you seen Felicity?"

"Yes, she left a little while ago. What the hell happened between you two?"

"I'll explain later. I got to go find her."

"She said she was going home. Good luck, man. Whatever you said to her was written all over her face."

* * *

_I ran outside of the building into the parking lot. There was dead silence except off in the foggy distance. At the far end of the parking lot I saw headlights and then I saw a car leaving. It was her car. As it turned left onto the roadway, I ran out into the middle of the parking yelling as loud as I humanly could. "Felicity!"_

* * *

**To be continued one more time…**

**Author note: By the way, I've got to go out of town for a special family event so the last chapter won't be posted until probably Monday. Just letting you know. Thanks again for all your kind words. This story was just fun to write.**


	11. Unfrozen

**I hope this chapter brings you everything you hoped for as the buildup is finally coming to a head and the story to its conclusion. It's extra long… 2 chapters in one! Thanks for the reviews and support always!**

**This Chapter RATED M for adult content.**

* * *

I turned on the car radio to drown out the roller coaster of emotions flooding my thoughts, which had resulted in the best night of my life and possibly the worst. I still hadn't processed the latter fully. I had kept replaying our dance and our mistletoe kiss in my head and visualizing the loving way he looked at me to try to drown out the condescending tone of Isabel, the wicked bitch of the city. She had gotten on my very last nerve and then managed to crawl inside that nerve for good measure. She was just so vile. Knowing Oliver ever gave someone like that one naked moment of his time was a hard pill to swallow.

Hard blinding rain began to fall as I drove into the night toward home and it started to fall on my windshield like soft sleet. The freezing rain mixed with the dropping temperatures was instantly turning the rain into ice. My mind was in overdrive. One minute I was cursing Oliver, the next I was finding excuses for him. I so wanted an excuse for him. Maybe he could explain why he said what he did, but did it matter now that the humiliation had already happened? To gain my life's ultimate happiness just to lose it like that was not something I was handling very well.

I wanted so desperately to find a way to reconcile tonight's events in my head because my heart was demanding it from me. I was so in love with him. I swore he felt as strongly about me. Oliver was a lot of things but he wasn't one to hurt me so carelessly. The last thing he asked me to do tonight was trust him. Despite everything, I still trusted him with my life, but could I trust him with my heart? I just needed to know why he did what he did.

I rode through the torrential downpour and finally arrived at my apartment building. I glanced around in my backseat for my umbrella and couldn't see it anywhere, but considering the way this night had taken such a sharp spike downward, I wasn't really surprised if it continued that way. I wasn't even really concerned with getting wet, and it looked to be exactly what was going to happen. As I approached my parking spot, I noticed some inconsiderate jackass was parked in it, no doubt because of the weather conditions. I drove around and was forced to park five rows back. I climbed out of my car and was shell-shocked with the howling wind and sleeting rain that befell me. I was soaked through within seconds. With my sweater now glued to my dress, my hair drenched and dripping freezing water down my face and the squishy squashy sound of my shoes, I got myself to the front lobby of my apartment building.

I approached the elevators completely shivering and numb. I waited and waited. I loved my apartment building. It consisted of mostly young working professionals with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, a very elderly couple who moved in a couple months back because they wanted to downsize and Mr. Jacobs used to work in this very building back when he was a young man. It used to be an Old Bottle Factory from the 1940s through the '50s. It was completely renovated and turned into spacious 2-bedroom apartments, but it kept most of the unique charm and character the old factory had. But along with the charm came a few problems. Although renovated, the one thing they didn't change was the antique elevators. There were two elevators for 10 floors and they moved at a snail's pace. And it didn't help that one or the other would tend to get stuck more often than not or not work at all. So when those doors opened, it was like the gates of heaven opened up and everyone wanted to be first in line.

I looked up at the various floor buttons on both elevators. The one on the left had lit up on the second floor and the one on the right was on the 10th. Needless to say, I was waiting for the left elevator. One more floor and those doors would open for me and I'd be one step closer to a warm apartment and hot bath. That was if I was even able to get from here to there before I turned into an ice-cube. I heard the bell to the elevator ring and the doors slowly came open. There was one passenger on the ride, Mr. Jacobs, who lived on the 10th Floor. He was standing all the way in the back of the elevator holding his cane and smiling at me without his dentures in. When he saw my current state of soakedness, he uttered in a jittery tone, "Oh, you poor thing."

I waited for him to take a step and it was more of a slow shuffle slide of his feet. He was moving so gingerly, I was afraid the doors would close right on top of him before he even reached them. I held the door with my hand and waited for him to cross the threshold. As he did, his cane got stuck in the track and he stumbled forward, which caused the cane to release. On reflex, I let go of the elevator door and lunged to catch him before he fell. I managed to do just that.

"Thank you, my Dear, but I should be helping you. You look absolutely dreadful."

"I'll be okay once I get to my apartment. Now be careful out there. It's coming down hard and it's freezing cold."

"Oh, no, Child. I'm not going out in that weather. I'm not crazy, although some may debate that fact. It's Friday, remember? Me and the wife take turns riding down on the elevator and then riding back up together because most of you young kids are out for the evening."

"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten Friday Flight Night?"

With that, the doors closed behind me without realizing it and began its slow track back up, no doubt headed to the 10th floor to pick up Ms. Jacobs.

"That's going to get Ms. Jacobs, I take it?" I said as I stood shivering.

"Yep, sure is."

Judging from the fact Ms. Jacobs was less ambulatory than Mr. Jacobs and her bad eyesight made it hard for her to see the numbers on the elevator buttons and so she would press all of them until she made it to the ground floor, I knew I would be standing there for another 10 minutes. My body at this point didn't have 5 minutes to wait. I looked at the elevator on the left and it was now stopped on the 8th floor.

_Screw this._

_Just great, Felicity. When it rains it pours. I might as well just take the stairs_.

I walked over to the stairwell and opened the door and a gush of freezing air hit me. I looked up at what was ahead of me and began the track up to my apartment on the 4th Floor. I left a trail of water as I climbed each step and, even worse, it seemed the heating system wasn't working in the stairwell. It felt like 20 degrees in there. Judging from my cold wet hands almost sticking to the railing, I'd say I was about right. So not only was I wet, I was freezing and wet, and now my legs were beginning to shake uncontrollably as I continued to climb.

I wasn't going anywhere expeditiously like I'd hoped. It was more like left foot on bottom step, right foot on bottom step, left foot on second step, right foot on second step, and so on. I was trying to keep myself from buckling under the rapid shaking I was experiencing while trying to hold my balance. There was no way I could hold onto the handrails for more than a few seconds because they felt like frozen ice.

My head began to try to focus on other things and it went straight to Oliver. How did I stop having romantic feelings for him when I saw him every day? How do I face him? How do I stop loving him if I have to? How do I stop loving him at all?

It seemed like a lifetime later, but I finally approached the last flight of stairs; although, my body was frozen, my teeth were chattering, and I was beyond tired. I didn't even remember how I managed to make it as far as I did. As I looked up toward the top of the stairs, I was mouthing "thank God" to myself because I was too cold to speak it. There was only one problem: After 7 flights of stairs with almost no feeling in my feet or hands, I couldn't find the strength to lift my leg up to reach the bottom step.

Suddenly, without any warning, the door at the top of the stairs flew open. I flinched so hard I almost lost my balance. Just like a delirious person sees a mirage, I swore that's what I was seeing. There at the top of the stairs stood Oliver, breathing hard and looking like he had just found something he had been searching for.

"You scared the crap out of me, Oliver," I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Felicity, what in God's name are you doing?" Oliver yelled out to me from the top of the stairwell.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I responded half-heartedly with the little strength I had left.

It obviously had become clear to him the state I was in, because he moved away from the door to the top edge of the stairs.

"No, no, no, no. Don't you take one more step," I yelled up at him.

"What are you talking about? You can barely move."

"After what you did, you don't get to –" (sneezing) – " help me."

"You don't expect me to just leave you down there, do you?"

"I expect you to leave me alone." I tried to lift my foot up to no avail.

Before I could take another step, he had run down to me, latched onto me, holding me up where I stood.

"Oh, my God, you're ice cold. I'm taking you upstairs," he demanded while trying to maneuver me upward.

"I don't need your help." I snatched my arm away from him. I was obviously still holding a lot of resentment from earlier; although, how I could keep this up in the state I was in was going to be a huge challenge.

"Felicity, you are incapable of getting up these stairs. Just admit it."

"I was doing just fine before you barged in."

"Well, you're not fine now."

I exhaled a breath of enormous frustration meant just for Oliver.

"Look, you can't just swoop in here and save me —"

He had me in his arms and at the top of the stairs by the time I finished my sentence.

''—and act like nothing happened."

"I know you're hurt and angry, but I wasn't going to leave you down there like that."

"Damn it, Oliver!" I shrieked and then turned away from him. "Will you put me down, please?"

Oliver did as I asked – this time - but then he suddenly and without warning embraced me. I wanted so badly to push him off of me immediately but his warm body against my wet clothing and frozen skin was like being wrapped in hot towels.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"That's questionable. I might not have any limbs tomorrow."

"When you didn't answer your door but your car was parked outside, I thought something happened to you."

"Just because I didn't – (sneezing) - answer my door?" (sneezing)

"Let's go inside and talk about this," he said as he tried to move me toward the door in the stairwell.

"No."

"No?"

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"You want to talk here when you're shaking like this?"

"Yep."

"Felicity, it's probably 20 degrees in here."

I looked right at him and gave him a don't-you-think-I-know-that-already glare.

"Look, when I pulled up in the parking lot, I noticed an unfamiliar red car in your parking space and didn't see your car at first. After I found your car and parked, I approached the building. As I did, I saw someone getting into that red car. I stopped to ask him what he was doing there and he gave me some bullshit story about dropping something off to a tenant."

"So?"

"So…after all that's gone on with you, Felicity, I'm still a bit overprotective of you and I didn't want to take any chances with you again. Anyway, I let him go when he showed me his undercover badge."

"Oh, my God, you assaulted a cop?"

"I didn't assault him. I just wanted to know what he was doing there."

"Go on…"

"Well, at that point, I walked into your building and got on the elevator."

"How long did you have to wait?"

"What does that matter?"

"Humor me."

"I didn't. Some elderly couple was getting on together and they held the door for me."

_Seriously? Are you kidding me?_

"When I got to your apartment and knocked for a few minutes and realized you weren't there, I thought the worst. I panicked."

"I could have just been ignoring you, you know."

"That did cross my mind, but the overwhelming feeling something was wrong erased the you-not-wanting-to-see-me scenario."

I sat there and didn't know if I should be thanking him or telling him to leave.

"Felicity, why did you take the stairs anyway?"

"Well, for reasons I now regret, I thought it might be quicker." I suddenly quivered where I stood feeling cold water dripping down the back of my neck.

"You look like you decided to walk home in the rain, too. You're soaking wet, Felicity."

"I'm aware of that too."

_God, am I aware of that._

"I kind of got pummeled by the sleeting rain first. Then the elevator wasn't being very cooperative tonight so I thought, what the hell, I'll give the stairs a chance, and, as you can see, I was frozen solid on my way to my apartment. With the night I've had, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

I was so cold I could hear my teeth chattering.

"Come on, can I take you inside now?"

"No, wait, why did you come here in the first place?"

"I had to explain my actions tonight."

"Your words spoke louder than your actions, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry I had to do that do you."

"You had to? That doesn't make any sense."

"Felicity, I wanted to tell you but you didn't wait for me. Why didn't you just wait?"

"For your information, I did wait for you. Despite my better judgment, I waited out in the foyer and then my car and you never showed. So don't try to turn this around on me."

"I'm sorry, that's not at all what I'm trying to do. I got held up longer than expected, but there is also a reason for that."

"You've always got your reasons when it comes to the questionable things you do, like when you slept with Isabel for no good reason at all. I don't understand you sometimes, I really don't, but other times you're the man I know you want to be and that man is irreplaceable in my life."

He put his warm hand on my cheek and I literally got goose bumps all over. As wonderful as it felt, I took my hand and pulled his hand off.

"Please don't push me away." His tearful plea was filled with noticeable anguish.

"Why are you acting like this now?" I sighed.

"I can't lose you, Felicity."

"You've got me so damn confused. I can't see straight. Do you know that?"

"I don't mean to confuse you."

"Well, meaning it or not, that's what you're doing and I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't want to lose you either, but I don't think you know what you want."

"You can't be more wrong on that. Will you please give me five minutes? That's all I ask."

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

I suddenly sneezed and then sneezed again.

"Come here, you're freezing." Oliver took off his suit jacket and put it around me.

"Okay, I'll give you five minutes, but just because you're giving me your jacket doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. It just means I can't feel my arms."

"Understood."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"I don't want to pick you up again without your permission, but it would be a lot faster if you'd let me."

I contemplated the long walk from the stairwell, down the hall and around the corner to my apartment and decided Oliver's idea was far more appealing.

"Please, just get me out of here," I said out of energy and out of any good excuses to say no.

Oliver swept me up as I laid my head against his chest. He had me to my apartment door in seconds. He took my keys from me and unlocked the door and carried me inside. I was so cold I couldn't feel my fingers, my toes, or my ears.

"Felicity, you have to get out of these clothes before you catch pneumonia."

I knew he was right but due to the fact I couldn't feel my hands, I knew that was going to be a problem.

Oliver took his jacket off my shoulders and laid it on the side of the couch. He ran over to my thermostat and turned the heat up as I tried to unbutton my sweater but my fingers didn't want to bend.

Oliver sensed my difficulty and came over to me.

"Felicity, let me help you with that."

"I can do it on my own."

"I really don't think that you can."

"Well, you certainly don't get to do it."

"I just want to help you. Will you let me?"

I reached my hands up to my cardigan again and tried to unbutton the top button, but my fingers still weren't cooperating with what my mind was telling them to do. Oliver was just standing there with his hands crossed and eyebrow raised just waiting for me to give him the green light.

"I can do this."

He took a step toward me.

"Stop. I just need a minute."

"You don't have a minute. Besides, at the rate you're going, it will take you an hour just to get your sweater off and there's still the matter of your dress. We can't leave these wet clothes on you a minute longer. It's already been too long."

I threw my hands down in exasperation.

"Please let me help you. Don't be stubborn about this right now. You can yell at me all you want later, but I'll have to save your life first for you to be able to do that."

_He's got a point there._

As much as I wanted to be stubborn right then and hold onto my hurt feelings, all I wanted and needed right now was out of these clothes.

"Okay, okay, you're right." I sighed, finally giving in.

"Finally." He moved toward me, causing me to exhale deeply upon his approach.

"I'm going to take you sweater off now, okay?"

I nodded my head affirmatively.

"You're not going to slap me, right?"

"Now that you mention it…" I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

He positioned himself right in front of me and looked down at my sweater. I looked down right along with him. He hesitated.

_How did my button-down cardigan become such an obstacle for either of us to take off? _

"It's okay. I want you to." I nodded letting him know it was okay.

I was shaking where I stood, but now I couldn't tell if it was from being soaking wet or because of what Oliver was about to do and how nervous he appeared to be about doing it.

_Oliver, nervous? That's a first. _

When his hand touched the top button of my sweater, I felt compelled to look up at him to gauge if this was affecting him in the same way as it was me. He was looking right at me as he unbuttoned it, not saying a word. I turned my head to the side looking up in the air trying to get control of my scattered emotions. He meticulously worked his way down unbuttoning each button until he reached the last one. When I heard him let out a resounding breath, it inadvertently caused me to turn my head back towards him. My eyes caught his as he moved his hands up to my shoulders as he slipped my open sweater down my arms until it dropped on the floor behind me. He rubbed his hands up and down my bare arms trying to warm me up. Somehow in the middle of Oliver trying to save me from hypothermia, it had turned into something so much more. I could feel myself thawing rapidly.

"Now for the dress…"

I didn't say anything. I just stood there holding my breath.

"Will you turn around for me? I need to unzip this."

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled as I swallowed hard while turning around.

Oliver picked up my wet, dripping hair and laid it over one shoulder. His warm hand made contact with my neck and I knew I was in big trouble of forgetting why I was even angry with him.

I stood completely still as he found the clasp at the top of my dress and undid it.

"I'm sorry you ruined another dress, Felicity, especially this one," he whispered over my shoulder as I closed my eyes when I felt his breath against my cold skin.

"Why especially this one?"

"Because I kissed you in this one."

"You also broke my heart in it," I quickly replied.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I didn't mean any of it."

I turned my head to look over my shoulder and he mouthed the words again, "I'm sorry." His expression made me feel bad for what I had just said.

"Let's not worry about that right now and just get this off of me, okay?"

_Now he's got me feeling bad for him? I'm so perplexed._

I felt him find the zipper and he began to slide it down by back. I felt the dress start to drop and by instinct I pressed my arms against my chest to keep it from falling off of me. I bit my lip and took in a deep breath as the zipper reached the bottom and I felt the dress pull open in the back. I then let out my breath and felt my body tingling from the warm heat in the room finally making contact with my cold skin.

I didn't know why I wouldn't let go of the dress immediately because I already felt completely naked because of how out of control my emotions were when it came to him and how difficult it was to pretend I wasn't affected by him being this close to me. I was utterly incapable of pretending anything at this point. Pretending meant lying and I didn't want to lie to myself anymore. So what if he didn't feel the same way about me? That was his issue, not mine. My feelings were relevant and they meant something to me. He had to do something right to make me feel this way about him. I fell in love for the first time in my life and I had him to thank for allowing me to experience it. With him, something that had been dormant inside of me for so long woke up and allowed me to know what love was supposed to feel like and now I'd never settle for less. I was all in. I just didn't want to be all in it alone. I couldn't make him love me, but that didn't mean the love I felt for him wasn't real. I was completely committed to my feelings despite the fact he may never reciprocate them. That was the saddest part of it all.

"Felicity, do you want me to take this off for you?"

"Uh, I think I can take it from here. Thanks."

Oliver grabbed his jacket he left on the couch and held it up in back of me covering me up as I let go of my hold on the dress and it immediately slid down to the floor. I suddenly felt the warmth of his jacket from behind me slip over my shoulders. Even now, he was being such a gentleman.

"Do you feel any better?" he spoke softly over my shoulder.

"Much," I said as I turned my head towards him.

He put his hands on my shoulders and slowly spun me around to face him.

"Your coloring is coming back."

He reached down and picked up my right hand and began rubbing my palm with his thumb.

"How does that feel?" he continued to rub as he looked intently at me.

"Actually, it feels really good."

"I think your circulation is finally coming back."

"Thank God."

He picked up my other hand and began to do the same.

"Is this helping?"

"Oh, yeah...it's helping."

_It's just your hand. Don't flip out._

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?" I was barely audible because my mind was busy with loud thoughts of its own that had me preoccupied.

All of a sudden, Oliver's cell rang and he let go of my hand, pulling me out of my relaxed state.

"I'm sorry, let me turn this off."

"Answer it. It might be important."

"It's not."

I didn't tell him I noticed it was Isabel calling.

"Well, I'm going to go hang up my dress and sweater. I'll be right back."

I took off his jacket and my bra and panties and threw on a spaghetti strap camisole, a new pair of panties, and pajama bottoms and put on my cotton robe as I hung my clothes up in the bathroom. As I was coming back to the living room, Oliver was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey, do you want some coffee? I thought this would warm you up."

"Thank you, Oliver, but— "

"One cup of coffee with one packet of hot cocoa mix, right?"

"How did you know how I liked my coffee?"

"Because you make yourself coffee at the office more than you make it for me, so I started to pick up on some things."

"I didn't think you were paying attention."

"I pay attention to everything you do. I always have."

"Well, then I'd love a cup of Hot Choffee, please."

Oliver smiled at me as he handed me the cup and we sat down on my couch. The warmth of the coffee cup felt divine against my cold hands. Things got really quiet as the silence was definitely a sign Oliver was thinking of how to explain himself.

"So why are you really here, Oliver?" I decided to get the ball rolling.

"Because of the way we left things."

"Things were left that way because of you, not me."

He reached up and brushed a strand of my drying hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I moved my head away from him still waiting for an answer and not wanting his touching me to become a distraction, but everything about him was screaming DISTRACTION.

"I never meant to hurt you. You've got to believe that."

"I don't know anymore. Everything seemed so clear tonight and now it's all a big blur."

"I know and I'm sorry. The way I feel about you is not complicated; it's simple. It's everything else that is complicated."

"Well, let's do the simple stuff first," I suggested.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you?"

"No, Oliver, I really don't. That's the problem."

"I care about you more than you know."

"What does that mean? The 'more than I know' part is something I need to know, don't you think?"

Oliver moved in closer to me. Any residual coldness I had left over from becoming a human snowwoman had just melted away.

"I thought I could control my feelings, Felicity, for a long time, because it was better that way, better for you. But I've come to realize when it comes to you, there is no way I can control how I feel."

"Then why did you tell Isabel there was nothing between us?"

"Because I had to. I left that island with enemies, Felicity. They'll always be trying to find a way to get to me and that would be by hurting you. If I act on my feelings for you in public, I would put you in danger. I can't do that. I won't do that."

"Can't you just let yourself feel whatever it is you're feeling and not worry about the what ifs?"

"I could never be selfish with your life, ever. It's not even a consideration."

"So you were trying to protect me tonight; is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about and then the mistletoe happened and I got caught up in you and I never got the chance."

"You got caught up in me?"

"How could I not? Didn't you feel how much I wanted you?"

"I thought I did, but then when you said what you did to that…'her'…I didn't know how to feel."

"I'll never forgive myself for making you doubt my sincerity. It gutted me. But if I didn't say what I did, the whole town would know we were together and I couldn't risk putting you in the line of fire. I just felt for this to work, we needed to keep things between us for now. I'm so sorry things went down that way."

"So what you said to Isabel was a lie?"

"It was all a lie."

"Well, can you keep Isabel as far away from me as possible or I might have to knock her out."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what took me so long at the party. I had to convince Mr. Klein that Isabel would make a great CEO for his overseas office and if we were going to make the deal, that was one of my conditions."

"You got rid of her for me?"

"I won't say I didn't want her gone, but, yes, I did it for you. I wasn't going to let her treat you that way again."

I almost couldn't contain my excitement and I cracked a huge smile at the thought of her departure.

"She's none too pleased either. She's been calling for the last hour. I just had to block her calls."

_Ding dong the witch is gone._

'I just want you to know I meant every word I said to you tonight before Isabel interrupted us."

"So that kiss…"

"The mistletoe was just an excuse. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, Felicity."

"And when you said you wanted to be with me?"

"That hasn't changed."

My chilly feelings towards Oliver were beginning to defrost along with the rest of my body.

"I'm sorry that I took you for granted, Felicity. It's just that you're the one person that understands what I've gone through and you don't make excuses for me like everyone else does. You don't judge me. You just tell me the truth. I just assumed you'd be there waiting there for me no matter what. I won't assume anything ever again. That was wrong of me. I want you in my life. I need you in my life."

"I need you too, Oliver."

"I don't like when you're angry at me."

"I don't like it either."

"Will you forgive me for putting you through that? Please tell me you will."

"Yes, I forgive you." I felt a relieved smile forming on my face.

"There, that right there."

"What?"

"Your smile."

"What about it?"

"Don't ever stop doing that."

I smiled widely as he smiled back.

"You're so beautiful, do you know that?"

"Come on, I must look like a mess."

"There's no such word where you're concerned."

"Oliver…"

He gazed over at me and we locked eyes and I felt the electricity between us.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked noticing he was staring down at my lips.

"Kissing you and never stopping."

_I love blunt and to the point._

"Hmm, never stopping?"

"That's right," he whispered as he put his hand up to the side of my neck, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"That sounds really good," I sighed loudly.

"But that's the selfish part of me talking."

"Selfish?"

"I just want to be honest with you about how I feel. I want to do this right."

"Look, Oliver, I know there's some sort of physical thing going on between us. I can feel that. I felt it before you went to Munich to rescue my mother. I felt it tonight on the dance floor and under the mistletoe. I feel it now. Is that what you want from me, a physical relationship?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, you've told me you want me and need me and care for me, but everything else has always been a guessing game."

"It's not about sex, Felicity. I've had plenty of physical relationships."

"So you don't want to have sex with me?"

(silence) "Wait, what? Is that a trick question?"

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Let's just say I've had plenty of physical relationships but they didn't mean anything to me. With Laurel, I was a kid when I fell for her and I never grew up in that relationship."

I inadvertently grabbed at Oliver's collar to straighten the fold and my hand touched his neck and he immediately reached up for my hand and held it in his.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" he said as he rubbed his thumb into the back of my hand.

"Not entirely, no."

"When you touch me in any way, I feel it."

"But I just straightened your collar."

"All I have to do is feel you and I feel everything." He continued to massage my hand, warming me up even more.

"That feels amazing." I leaned my head back on the cushion as he continued to massage my hand.

_If he's trying to turn me on, he's way past that._

Oliver exhaled loudly as he looked down at me.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're not going to fall asleep on me again when I need to say something important to you."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

He pulled me up by my hands until I was upright and in front of his face. He put his hand on my cheek and I immediately tilted my head to lean into his hand as he cupped it.

"Mmm, I could stay like this forever," I said, closing my eyes for a brief second.

"It's really hard to concentrate, Felicity, with you sitting this close to me and looking at me like that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

(Smiling) "God, I really want to kiss you right now, but I need to tell you how I–"

"Wait, you can't just say that to me and not kiss me."

"I really don't think I'd be able to stop if I start now."

"Just one kiss, Oliver. I promise."

_Two, three at the most._

Oliver pulled my face toward him and he looked at my mouth like he was about to do things to it that would make me blush for a week.

"Okay...just…one…kiss," he whispered and then his lips met mine and he started kissing me. I felt a tingling sensation run through me immediately. My mind was on fire with burning thoughts of desire as he took control and never relinquished it. The kiss started out gentle and soft and, God, he took his time with it, which made me want him that much more. When his tongue entered the picture, my anticipated pleasure was fulfilled and overflowing. Our bodies responded as the kiss grew more passionate. Every nerve in my body was stimulated when Oliver's tongue found mine and did things to it, with it, and for it I'd never felt before. When he stopped, I was still so caught up in it; I just sat there breathless for a minute or two.

"All I can say to that is…wow." I was gasping for breath as I rubbed my index finger over my bottom lip already missing the fact his lips weren't still there.

"If you don't stop doing that, Felicity—"

"Doing what?"

"Playing with your bottom lip like that."

"Why?"

"It's very distracting."

"Well, everything about you is distracting. Try working with you sometime. It's not easy."

Oliver smiled as he locked eyes with me and wouldn't look away. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear cleary every beat of its rapid succession. I wanted him so much.

"I swear I don't deserve you…" Oliver's comment took me my surprise and kind of halted the moment.

"Where is that coming from?"

"Look at you. You are smart, funny, beautiful, kind, caring, giving, sexy –"

Of all those descriptive words, one popped out more than the others because I didn't hear it too often.

"Sexy, huh?"

"Mm-hmm, like you wouldn't believe." His eyes trailed up and down my body.

I blushed at the thought of Oliver thinking I was sexy.

"You are everything, Felicity, and you deserve everything back. And I know I've let you down and my track record with relationships leaves a lot to be desired."

"We're not perfect, Oliver. We make mistakes."

"I just don't want you to ever think of me as a mistake you made."

"I could never think that…not with the way I feel about you."

"But there's probably someone out there that deserves you more than I ever would and—"

"Stop right there," I put my hand up to his mouth. "How could you not know?"

"Know what?

"That there is no one else, not since I met you. There's nothing more I want or need than you. Just you."

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, I just thought that I wasn't what you wanted this whole time."

(exhales) "Are you kidding me? Everything I want, everything I never even hoped for, showed up in the I.T. Department a couple of years ago and has been changing my world a little every day."

"Really?" My heart melted at the very thought of rewinding back to that moment.

"Felicity, my heart hasn't slowed down. I've been chasing it ever since. I just finally caught up to it."

I was almost scared to ask the question but I did. "And what does your heart say?"

"It says it's yours, Felicity."

"It does?"

"It's saying it right now. I'm saying it."

"Well, could you tell your heart for me that my heart feels the exact same way?"

I didn't hesitate and I grasped onto Oliver's lips and I kissed him and he quickly responded. It was that kind of kiss you don't recover from…like ever. But then again, none of Oliver's kisses today have proven to be ones I could ever get over.

Oliver leaned more into the kiss until he had complete control over it and me. When he nibbled on my bottom lip, my knees buckled, my heart dropped, my mind lost all sense of person, place and time. I only felt Oliver. And what I was feeling was indescribable at best and sensational at the least.

Every time I felt the thrust of his tongue, I was clearly in a state of ecstasy. His tongue claimed my mouth and it wanted what it wanted. It found its way in easily. As he kissed me, he was grasping my face and neck with his hands and the intensity just kept increasing until it reached the maximum level my body could handle.

"Oliver…" I moaned under my breath as he gave me the kissing of my life.

He abandoned my lips only to give my neck equal sharing of his mouth. With every succulent kiss up my neck, I groaned with pleasure.

His mouth met my ear and he whispered breathlessly, "Oh, Felicity…"

_Oh, Felicity is right. I couldn't believe what was happening to me._

"Should we slow down a bit?" I blurted out inadvertently as I kept kissing him and I began to unbutton his shirt.

Oliver immediately stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

_Think about your answer long and hard, girl._

"Actually, I don't want you to do anything but what you're doing."

"Are you sure? We can take it slower, Felicity. It's okay."

I looked at him and I took a deep breath. "I'm feeling so many things right now. I've never felt this way. I just—"

"Listen, I don't want to rush anything with you. I've waited this long, I can wait longer."

"You've been waiting for me?" I smiled up at him.

"Mm-hmm, for a good while now…"

"That's the sweetest thing - (kissing his cheek) - you could have said to me."

"You know, this will change everything (kissing my neck) between us."

"For the better - (kissing the side of his mouth) – I'm sure."

"Are you ready – (kissing my ear) - for that?"

"I'm ready for us (kissing his lips)."

"I'm ready for you, Felicity." He ended our little playful make-out scene with a deep, sensual kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" I said feeling strong emotions flooding through my every thought.

"I'm the lucky one and I'm never letting you go." Oliver held my face softly with both of his hands and looked at me anxiously but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Because I've never felt this way about anyone before and I want to look at you when…" (exhales loudly)

"When what?"

"When I tell you...I've fallen in love with you."

_Come again?_

"You've fallen in What with me?" I strangely questioned what I know I had just heard.

He moved in towards me and put his mouth up to my ear as my breathing increased anticipating what he was going to do or say. He whispered ever so softly, "I'm…in…love…with…you, Felicity."

I turned my head toward him trying to process the emotional high that just hit me.

"I'm in love with you too," I said teary-eyed as I kissed his lips. "Do you really mean it?"

"Felicity, you're all I think about. Every time I look at you and those adorable expressions you make, I ask myself how I ever got so lucky. I can't wait to get to work in the morning so I can see your face first thing. When I go to sleep, I imagine you next to me. When I wake up, I roll over and imagine you there. You took a chance on me and changed your whole life for me no questions asked. I depend on you more than anyone else and I want you to know you can depend on me for anything. You're the most important thing in my life and I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it, to say it, to express it. I just want to stop imaging it and start living it with you, Felicity."

(Teary-eyed) "I can't believe you've felt this way and I didn't even know it."

"I'm good at hiding my feelings Felicity, bad at expressing them."

"I think you just did a pretty good job of expressing it."

"You have that effect on me, I guess."

"I've had feelings bottled up for so long, Oliver. I just never thought you—"

"I'm yours, Felicity. I'm not going anywhere but where you are."

"Good, because I don't want you ever to move from this spot, okay?"

He pressed his forehead against mine and we closed our eyes and began to kiss.

Our kissing gradually grew more intense and every part of me felt the power of it. His hands were all over me and mine all over him. I couldn't think straight because of the onslaught of feelings and emotions and physical gratification I was experiencing. Suddenly I felt him pick me up by my arms and put me on his lap in one quick maneuver. With his hands all up in my hair and mine digging into his lower back we were about at that point where there was no return. I threw my head back on reflex with all the pleasure he was giving me and his mouth found my neck just as spontaneously.

"Mmm, I want you so much," he mumbled while kissing my neck.

"You can have me," I whispered as I nibbled on his ear.

Oliver responded by undoing my belt on my robe with one hand and then with both hands slipped it off of my shoulders and then ran his hands down the side of my arms. He stopped and just looked at me as he ran the tip of his index finger down my neck and across the top of my chest. I swallowed hard as he began slightly tugging at the top of my camisole and I responded accordingly to him touching my bare skin.

I grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton it. "Why do you still have this on?"

I worked my way down and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. His bare chest was rippling and more amazing than I remembered, maybe because the look-but-don't-get-to-touch policy was no longer in effect.

"Do you want me?" he whispered seductively.

"Oh, yes - (I sighed breathlessly) - I want you."

He instantly stood up from the couch and took me up with him never losing eye contact. I felt so small to his large frame. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled them off of him. He put his hands on my waist and grabbed the bottom of my camisole and lifted it over my head, leaving me just in my panties.

The way he was looking at me and making me feel was making me feel sexy as hell. He suddenly picked me up and my legs straddled around him. He kissed me passionately as he carried me into the bedroom never relinquishing his hold on my lips. He carefully put me down on the bed and stood over me staring longingly at my half naked body.

"Mmm, the things I want to do to you and make you feel," he whispered as he lay down partially on top of me.

He grabbed my right hip as he massaged it deeply before he seized hold of my panties and slowly slid them down my legs. I quivered at the thought of what came next. I was completely naked now and before I could get over the excitement of what I was feeling, I felt his hand slide between my legs and his finger slip inside me. I groaned with pleasure as he lay beside me looking at me as he was touching me.

"Oh, God!" I cried out.

"Mmm, Felicity." Oliver moaned.

_God, I love the way he moans my name._

He kissed me deeply as he drove me over the edge as he continued his constant bombardment of intense gratification between my legs. His other hand found my right breast and his thumb began to play with my nipple as his mouth found its way to my left breast. I relished in the extreme satisfaction I felt as his tongue repetitively rolled over and over my nipple while I was squirming underneath him because of how aroused I was. He had my whole body tingling and I wasn't prepared for the erotic intoxication I had fallen under.

The foreplay was relentless in the most incredible way possible. I felt I had orgasmed four or five times before it actually happened because of how it felt when Oliver touched me.

I felt the back of his hand stroke my cheek.

"Hey..." he whispered as I opened my eyes.

"Hey..." I whispered back to him.

"I love you…Felicity." His meaningful words perfected the moment.

"And I love you," I reciprocated as he positioned himself over top of me, his naked body pressing against mine.

"I want to be make love to you."

"I want you to, so badly."

"I just want you to be sure."

His concern for my emotional well-being at a time like this was incredibly romantic.

"There's nothing I want more than to be with you in every way."

"I just want to show you how much you mean to me, Felicity."

"Show me," I whispered breathlessly. "I want you so much."

He kissed me intensely and with more passion than I'd ever felt in this body of mine. I didn't even prepare myself for what was coming next because I knew whatever he had in store for me was beyond my wildest dreams.

I truly thought my orgasmic level had met its maximum limit, but the moment I felt him slide slowly inside of me, I moaned realizing I couldn't have been more wrong about that. He looked into my eyes as he saw what effect it had on me and leaned down toward the side of my face and whispered, "You are so unimaginably beautiful."

His tongue claimed my mouth again as I felt him move deeper and deeper inside of me. His rhythmic movement in and out of me had my body in a wild sexual frenzy.

"It feels so good having you inside of me," I said losing my breath.

"Felicity, I never want to stop."

"I don't want you to…ever."

As the man I love made love to me over and over, I realized I had finally gotten everything I had ever wanted but realized it was more than I could have ever imagined.

He made love to me all night…

I lay in bed exhilarated and exhausted next to a sleeping Oliver, just thinking about the orgasm(s), plural, I'd experienced and how I couldn't wait to experience again when he woke me up in the morning. I swore I could still feel myself trembling inside. I had just had the best night of my life and I was contemplating how lucky I was to be there next to him. I thought back to our very first meeting when I was still the I.T. girl and him barging into my life unexpectedly and how everything changed that day. I stroked his sleeping face and exhaled deeply. I knew somehow from the very beginning it was always going to be him. I always felt it. I always knew.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly before I fell into his waiting arms and quietly whispered:

...

...

**"You had me at Oliver Queen."**

* * *

Author Note: I just want to say it's bitter sweet to end this fic, but it was always a journey of Olicity realizing their feelings and acting on them. This is how I always knew it would end. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not to say that one day I couldn't continue this story from this point in another new fic with its own story because I really loved how Oliver and Felicity found their love and how their characters developed. Time is not my friend and hopefully one day I'll have time to write another one.

Until then, ponder this: Instead of being sad it's the end of my story think of this as The End of Olicity's Beginning. And what a beginning it was...


End file.
